The Villains Justice: Heroic Grimm Days
by D.N.Works
Summary: After the events of Brainiac, the entire city and the world got a wake up call. Even worse, monsters have appeared with new individuals of all sorts. The heroes are down, and nobody can see any hope at all. However, while the heroes gather strength, another side will try to take over. One that might help stop a new evil arising, but they aren't heroes. But villains instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"All heroes, attack at your best! No holding back!"

"Aqua Storm!"

"Hell's Beam!"

"Light Rush!"

Shouting out loud, with traces of both courage and fear in their voices, were numerous heroes all over the city. Attacking, screaming, doing their best to defend the panicking citizens and to an extent their comrades. The intensity could be felt by the ongoing battle, alongside the drowning noise of bullets.

For it wasn't just heroes that were involved after all, but also the government from military officers to even policemen. All of them raising their weapons and firing non-stop at the enemy.

"Go left, left!"

"Continue firing, don't let up!"

"Get any wounded to safety!"

Orders were sent everywhere, telling people what to do. Using their training to do their best to stay as calm as they could, even with the immense pressure they were under. Many of them praying they alongside the heroes would find victory.

"Located new specimens. Proceed with capture." Fear then overcame the heroes and people, as that _cold _and _metallic _voice came from one of _them_. The enemy. It was the type of voice that had only cold logic on its side and nothing else.

"R-run!" One of the commanding officers of the military shouted. The men and women of the unit nodding as they all fell back into a tactical retreat, not wanting to risk _their _wrath. However some soon panicked upon seeing _it _going after them.

"Do not fear good men! For I have arrived!" From a crumbling building one of the heroes then came out. An old man with a long white beard. His Hero Costume is a full set of Japanese armour with a cape which he wraps around his torso. His helmet notably has one large horn pointing upwards.

Why, it's the current Number 9 Hero of Japan, Yoroi Musha.

Despite his age, many have seen his fights and new he was a veteran hero that has defeated many villains. For a moment the military and the remaining evacuating citizens felt a glimmer of hope.

"Scanning individual. Scan complete. Result: Obsolete. Do not need." Then just like that, _it _struck. With a bolt of plasma the Number 9 Hero had becoming nothing but ash. No matter how strong the man was, even he couldn't have defended against plasma with just a sword, nor his armor capable of resisting the intense heat.

It was just reality.

"...Uh..Uhhh…" Some of the people began panicking once more, one person lying on the ground on his knees horrified at what he saw. The man being a fan of the samurai warrior, and couldn't believe he died just like that.

"Detecting anomaly known as 'Quirk', in local species." Then the man's horror turned to terror as he then saw the machine that had instantly killed his favorite hero. Not even giving the old guy a chance to fight back, and wouldn't let him run either. Not that he could considering his legs felt like jelly.

There the man saw _it _staring down at him. A machine, a robot, humanoid, staring right at him with empty eyes that looked as if it were observing and reading everything about him. Then it acted.

"Subject scan complete. Results: Useful. Preparing for teleportation." Then, just like that, the man vanished away. He wasn't killed of course, though such a fate would have been much better in all honesty. Because when one is transported and sent to a ship shaped like a skull, it tells what one's fate would be.

Izuku Midoriya. That is the name of one of U.A. top students of the Hero Course. Not to mention the inheritor of One For All, a unique and powerful quirk that can be passed onto the next generation while growing stronger and stronger. While difficult to control initially, once it is fully mastered, the potential becomes limitless.

It's thanks to this quirk, that Izuku has been able to make it this far.

Having been accepted into U.A., defeated many of his classmates and becoming rivals, fight against the villains, and so on. Going through many obstacles to get to this point. And yet….

"...Despite wanting to be a hero…" Tears filled the young boys eyes, as he gazed at the scene below him. "...I can't even do anything to stop _this_."

Currently the ninth wielder of One For All is standing on a rooftop, as he watched the horror that was being committed. People screaming, smoke being produced by flames, strange machines coming out from blue beams. Izuku's emerald green eyes stared in absolute horror as many heroes and citizens were being under threat.

A look at the sky then showed the enemy, a skull ship with tentacles. Izuku then said one word, that explained it all.

"Brainiac." Nobody knows how, but one moment things had been normal, with the U.A. student himself having been taking a simple stroll to get some groceries. Wearing a regular blue shirt and slacks with his curly green hair feeling the nice gentle breeze.

Then _it _came. The ship appearing out of nowhere, and causing some ruckus all over on where it came from and how. Some at first thinking it was some heroes vessel, others thinking it was a government conspiracy. That's when a voice came out.

"_Citizens of earth 8-DC(9), do not panic, for I have not come to cause trouble. I wish mearley to learn." _At that moment everybody had been listening, including Izuku. Not a single one looked away, wanting to hear the rest of what the voice was about to say, where it then continued.

"_I am Brainiac. A seeker of knowledge, who has traveled across worlds, and have discovered yours in doing so." _He said in a voice that for some reason chilled the young hero in training. _"Now I will do what I came here to do, collecting knowledge of all sorts. From your culture, your habits, your evolution line, even these 'Quirks' that are uncannily familiar to the meta-gene. All knowledge will then be recorded so that it will forever be preserved. Do not resist."_

That's when the machines came out.

'_Brainiac, just what kind of villain is he? His technology is advanced, more so than even I-Island. Is this a worldwide declaration, or just Japan at the moment? How many forces does he have, is he controlling all the robots by himself, what are his limits?' _Izuku's mind raced with questions as he began trying to think of a plan to combat and learn about Brainiac with _little _results.

No sooner had Brainiac finished his speech, robots suddenly fell down composed of purple, grey, and green and landing all over. People were at first scared at the moment, but fear then turned to terror. Since the minute those robots landed, they began attacking.

At that moment the running began and Izuku suddenly found himself trying to rescue as many people as he could. True he wasn't a hero, not a true one at the moment. However he did have a license, and it could be used in emergencies-emergencies such as this. Not that it would have mattered, even if he didn't have a license, Izuku was certain he still would have chosen the same path regardless. Screw the rules, he was doing what was right!

"Still...this won't be easy." After battling for about half an hour, it was then the police and numerous Pro Heroes showed up in the area to combat the robots that seem to be everywhere.

When that happened, Izuku left and jumped up on the highest building he could find to get an aerial view of the city. It wasn't pretty at all.

All over he could see the fighting happening, heroes doing their best to push back the machines. Yet when one was destroyed two more took their place. Plus no matter what the heroes did, unfortunately it didn't stop some robots sending people away in a flash of blue light, which Izuku concluded to be teleportation. Most likely to that ship.

"Help! Help!" Hearing a scream, Izuku then stopped all his thoughts and focused on just that one voice he heard. He quickly looked down and saw a family of three being cornered by these machines. Their menacing eyes scanning the family where their gaze then fell onto the young crying baby in the hands of the father.

"Anomaly known as 'Quirk' detected. Scan results show a 'merge' of the two 'Quirks' from the kin. A possible 'mutation' type. Conclusion: Further testing in the lab." The machine simply stated horrifying the parents.

"What...No!" The father said as he then raised his hand, holding his child with the other, and released a stream of electricity at the machine. The attack working as the machine's circuits went haywire from the electricity.

To bad it didn't stop the others.

Without remorse, without mercy, without any form of hesitation, one of the other robots then _fired_ a simple energy beam.

"Guh!" A beam that hit the poor man's heart, leaving nothing but a hole as instantly he died.

"Nooooo!" The wife shrieked as she quickly caught her child, but stared in horror as she wept at her spouse's death with blood leaking out. The machine then raising it's firearm ready to kill the mother to.

"Manchester…" Then a voice came out getting the machines to stop and tried to identify where it was coming from. Readings indicating it was coming from above, the robots then looking up. "Smmmmaaaassshhhh!"

Only to get a large kick to the face as one of them found its head ripped out leaving only a headless body that sparked. The robots immediately switched priorities from the baby to the green headed boy that landed in front of them.

"Miss, run!" Izuku ordered which the woman weepily response as she ran without turning back. Once she was gone, Izuku then rushed at the robots without any hesitance knowing that would only get him killed. A smart move to as they instantly began firing energy beams that Izuke could 'feel' the heat that was emitting from them.

Contrary to shows and comics, Izuku had a feeling that if he got hit, he wouldn't be left with a small burn mark at all. No, instead he'll more than considerably be left with a major burn that went through flesh and could fatally kill him if landed right. The heat these beams were immiting are hot.

"Adolescent intruding, scans indicate-" The machine was then cut off mid-sentence as Izuke just kicked it's head off like the first one. Then began weaving in and out to dodge any attacks the robots tried sending his way. Being careful to analyze the beam guns aims before they shot, then swiftly moving out of the way.

"Smash!" He shouted as he then gave a kick to what at first appeared to be nothing but air.

Yet the robots soon found themselves feeling a force of wind that launched them away off their feet. Thanks to the power of One For All, Izuke could amplify his strength so much, that a simple finger flick could launch an air bullet just like that.

Once the robots were down, Izuke then quickly dispatched the robots by stomping on their heads. They were resistant, the metal being quite durable, but with his quirk-even at 20%-they could be destroyed.

"Huh..huh.." Izuke began gasping for air, having rushed in to save the woman without stopping. Taking a breath of air as his gaze then found itself looking at the dead body of the man from earlier. Guilt toon coming, as Izuku wished he had made it sooner. His fists clenching to the point his skin was turning white.

Click!

Eyes widening, Izuku then turned where he saw one of the robots on the ground raising a blaster right at him. The head being a mess and sparking, but apparently just barley operational to control the body, which included the gun. He didn't even have time to move.

"Don't even think about it!" Though someone else could do the moving for him.

Seconds before the robot could even fire, a wave of ice covered the robot stopping it. Izuku's eyes widened as he then turned to face the person that saved him. A look of joy in his eyes as he saw one of his friends and rivals that had just saved him.

"Todoroki!" He shouted at his classmate. A reasonably tall, rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. His hair is evenly split between two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left, with the same for his eyes being turquoise and brownish dark gray. Currently wearing grey pants and a white tank top with half of his left side covered in some eyes with his right hand emitting fire.

"Midoriya,' Shoto said calmly. "I see your okay."

"Y-yeah, I am...sorta.." Izuku said as he stared at his friend. "H-how are you?"

"Okay. For the most part anyway." Todoroki then looked up at the sky where all the robots were coming from the ship. His eyes narrowing in small anger at it, knowing what those machines have been doing. He then faced Midoriya again saying, "I see you've been fighting those _things_."

"Y-yeah, I have." He said a bit nervously, as he then gave a quick look at the broken machine parts. "While they aren't pushovers, their not any stronger than the average person, though their durable and have many numbers with blasters that could kill if aimed right. It's because of that I…" Izuku then stared at the dead man's corpse nearby, guilt once more welling up.

"Midoriya." Todoroki then said noticing his friend's plight. "This wasn't your fault, none of this is. If anything, it's that monsters fault." He then pointed up above at Brainiac's ship. He then grabbed Izuku's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"I know you're feeling upset, and I can't deny I'm not feeling the same to." The son of Endeavour had also seen people die, and contrary to his stoic expression, he _did _have disturbed feelings about how they died. "But right now, this isn't the time to be mourning. Instead we have a job to do, and it's not just helping the citizens or the people."

"I-it's not!?" Izuku says a bit shocked that Todoroki would say such a thing. Don't the heroes need all the help they need.

"That's right, and while I won't stop you from helping people, think about a person you need to meet first. To save!" Izuku didn't know what his friend was trying to say, not at first. But then his mind soon realized something, recalling why he was even out here in the first place.

"...Mom." He hoarse as he realized his mother was all alone.

"That's right Midoriya, and right now I'm going to visit my mother." While Todorki will help those if he can, he had a higher priority and that was his mother. Who was all alone with nobody but maybe his sister and brother who were suppose to visit her today. He _had _to get to her.

"I wish I could stay and help you Midoriya, but my mom comes first right now." He said beginning to move again. "Still, once I make sure she's safe, I'm going to head right back to U.A. with her as that's one of the few places that is safe."

That's right. U.A. has many heroes, from Eraser Head, Vlad King, Hound Dog, and so many others. It was the perfect place to not just plan, but a place for civilians to gather around.

"I see." Izuku said processing this information now knowing what to do. "Thank you Todoroki." His friend only gave a nod and soon left to the hospital ward. Once he left, Izuku began channeling some of One For All power into him, then jumped at a rapid pace.

'_While I do want to help whoever's running, mom comes first!' _Izuku wanted to be a hero, a hero that saved anybody who shouted for help. This included his mom, Inko. His only supportive family since his father left overseas and was raised only by her. The woman who did her best to support his dream, even if she had reluctance.

'_She's done so much for me, and now it's time for me to return the favor.' _Once he found his mother, he'll take her to U.A. knowing she'll be safe and sound. Even though a part of him felt regret hearing some people crying for help, he remorseful just left swearing once his mother was safe, he'll come back to help. His eyes then staring at the skull ship as they narrowed.

'_Then maybe the heroes can find a way to bring down that ship.' _Not that it would be easy. The few glimpses he saw of the ship and Izuku already could note that it had a forcefield. He could tell since he saw what appeared to be a thin yet glowing transparent energy sphere surrounding it. It could possibly stop missiles, and maybe other attacks sent its way.

"That's not to mention any counter measures it may have such as anti-missiles." Izuku began muttering as he analyzed the ship, deducing what the aircraft may be capable of. Noticing the sounds of jets coming which were likely there in an attempt to bring down the vessel. Even a few heroes that could fly were there.

"If only All Might could fight." Izuku says believing if All Might had been at full power, he could easily destroy the robots and help the other heroes big time. Instead the former Number 1 is de-powered after using the last of his strength against his enemy and is considerably quirkless.

But, even if All Might is no longer able to fight, then that just meant Izuku would do all the fighting for him. Maybe he could also gather his friends to help lead the citizens to safety, and perhaps even stop Brainiac.

"To think through...there was such a strong villain out there. Is he even really from another world." The thought that other dimensions existed sounded preposterous enough already. Yet the technology, the sudden appearance, the way the villain tone made him sound truthful, it was all too much.

Shaking his head, Izuku decided to forget about it all. It didn't matter if Brainiac came from earth or some other world, he's still a villain attacking and destroying all that Izuku loved. Putting his family, friends, and the people he vowed to protect in danger. And once he got his mom to safety he will try his best to stop that monster.

"Scanning: Detecting unknown anomaly." A cold voice said that got Izuku's attention, along with a plasma beam that nearly hit him. Grunting, Izuku had no choice but to fall back onto the ground landing as best as he could. When he did, he then saw numerous machines all staring at him.

"Scanning: Droid 76-0 is correct, detecting unknown 'Quirk' anomaly in organic. Scanners indicating the 'Quirk' is much different from others for some reason. Detecting accumulated energy." Izuku had to stop himself from gasping out loud, as the machine somehow is figuring out One For All. Or at the least knowing some of his quirks capabilities.

"Results show that organics 'Quirk' may be useful." Another robot said.

"Must send to the lab." That didn't sound right. Something inside Izuku told him that if he's sent to this lab, like many other people, it wouldn't end well. If he didn't want that, then he had no choice but to do one thing.

"Full Cowl: Smash!" He shouted as he once more channeled his quirks power into him.

"Energy level rising. Detecting powerful enhancing throughout subjects muscles and brain cognitives. Mus-" The robot didn't get a chance to finish as Izuku instantly kicked its head off. Naturally this made all the other robots begin firing at him, but instead of the usual plasma beams instead it was some kind of energy net.

'_They must be trying to capture me now that they know about my quirk.' _Izuku deduced as he did his best dodging the nets. The electricity they emitted showed that once they got on a tagret, they'd be incapacitated.

"Smash!" And there was no way he would allow that.

It wasn't just him either. Because while Izuku wasn't there, nor capable of witnessing it, a part of him could tell that it wasn't just him fighting back against these machines. No, everybody was fighting.

Katsuki, his former bully now turned rival was doing his best exploding the machines to small bits.

Tsuyu, a friendly frog like girl is leading people away alongside Mineta who used his Pop Off quirk to trap the robots.

Jiro, Yaoyoorozu, and Denki also fighting back with some heroes.

Even those of Class 1-B were helping others by leading them to U.A., with the Big Three themselves being the big guns against the invasion. All over the city, even if he couldn't see them, Izuku _knew _his friends and allies were doing their best to defend their homes. As Izuku fought dismantling these machines, a part of him felt glad that he wasn't the only one trying to defeat this new enemy.

While he didn't know it at the time, oddly enough numerous villains were also doing their best to stop the advancing machines. They were selfish people, but even they knew better than to attack heroes and instead help for just a bit.

Izuku threw a punch right through a robots chest then flung the machine into another. Most of them were now destroyed, leaving only five or six left. With a serious expression, Izuku raised his leg and gave a twirl with his leg, allowing the force of wind to send the remaining robots flying. All of them crashing into the buildings walls.

Now that they were taken care of, it was time for Iuku to go and find his mother. Nothing would stop him!

"As expected of the unique anomaly. While not at Super Man's level, you could indeed put up a fight as well as him." That's when he heard it. The voice. A feeling of cold dread enveloped Izuku, having never felt this emotion since ...since...All For One.

Then before he knew it, Izuku only felt one thing.

Pain.

"Gaaahhhhhh!" His nerves felt like they were on fire. His muscles screaming, his mind overloading with pain, his skin being assaulted by...by...electricity!?

After a few short moments, the pain then stop but Izuku still felt the numbing sensation and a killer headache. His muscles unable to move meaning he couldn't even prop up his arms to stop his fall, falling flat on his face onto the cement. Ignoring that though, the young hero tried his best to see who had just assaulted him. Yet that voice, why did he feel like he knew it.

It took all his remaining strength, but Izuku finally found himself meeting his assailant.

"Hello, Izuku Midoriya." Izuke then saw him. A green skinned man wearing an impressive set of high advanced armor that covered his chest, legs, and arms. His eyes looked inhumane, cold, just staring at it gave Izuku the feeling that this man may have no soul at all. Or if he did, one covered up deeply within, as the man-if he could be called that- studied him with eyes like Izuku. One that analyzed him, yet not for battle, but merely as if to see what made him tick.

It worried him.

"H-h-how," Izuku grunted, barely able to speak. "Do you ...k-know my na-name..?"

"I simply hacked into your worlds database." The man then answered. He then narrowed his eyes as he did what may have been peering into his very existence. His eyes not leaving him at all.

"Interesting. Your DNA is rather unique compared to most. I'm sensing a strange genetic anomaly within it, along with an _immense _amount of accumulated power. More so than other-what do you call them-'Quirks'." The green skinned man said with a voice that sounded eerily close to pleasure, but stopped at the last moment. The man showing no hint of joy, anger, concern, or anything of the like.

If it weren't for the skin, Izuku would think this man may as well be a machine. Or maybe...he could be considered one considering his way of action.

It mattered not though, as the man soon lifted Izuku up and stared at him, face to face. The fear growing so much, that if it weren't for Izuku's remaining instincts screaming at him not to, then he would have thrown up by now.

Two eyes staring right into each other.

One filled with fear but a hidden courage and bravery.

The other devoid of anything but logic.

"Yes," the man said as he then raised his left hand which held some kind of yellow cereal shaped box with circuit all over. "You will be 'worthy' to study. Izuku Midoriya, Brainiac acknowledges you as high quality material."

Then just like that, the two vanished.

* * *

Somewhere in U.A., a skinny old man was leading people to safety. Ushering them into the school as best as he could. He might not have his powers anymore, but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try and help those nearby.

"Hurry, hurry! Come on in!" Nearby the cement hero Cementros said as he helped a few old people into the school who looked worried sick.

"COME ON IT ALL! THERE'S PLENTY OF ROOM HERE!" Shouting at full volume is the school's own loud mouth Present Mic, ho yelled out to not only attract the attention of people lost, but also disable any machines that got a tad close. The machines were tough, but they were tougher.

"Graa!" Coming from the nearby forest is Hound Dog himself, with many children on his back looking worried.

So many heroes in U.A., all dressed in their costumes as a way to reassure the public who came to them in worry and fear. Other schools in Japan also doing the same along with some areas the police have currently deemed as safe.

Toshinori Yagi, former Number 1 Hero All Might, did his best alongside the other teachers and staff. With his presence, a few people actually calmed down. He may no longer be Number 1, but all the work he did years ago and courage passed on to other people who trusted him.

'_Still,' _Toshinori thought worryingly. Staring at the city where fire could be seen all over. _'I haven't heard from young Midoriya in a while. I can only pray he's doing his best to stay alive out there in this madness. Never has there been a villain attack this large like this since the old villain known as Destro.' _

It didn't help though that even during that time that while Destro and his army were strong, they didn't have an army of robots with such advanced technology. Where did this 'Brainiac' villain even get such tech?

"All Might!" Hearing someone call out his name, the retired hero turned to see the ever loud Bakugo himself running up to him. His fledgling student having spiky blonde hair with red eyes that wanted to murder. Sweat was all over him indicating that he must have fought those machines.

All Might did hear many students from U.A. have been doing battle against them. Even the Big Three of U.A. had been called upon to eliminate the threats.

"Yes young Bakugo. What is it?" He asked.

"Where is he. That shitty Deku?" A part of All Might wanted to slap Bakugo for calling his young successor such a crude name, but suppressed that impulse knowing full well that wouldn't change things. Instead he decided to just answer Bakugo's question.

"Unfortunately I have no idea." He honestly said. "Last I heard was that he wanted to spend time with his mother. So it's likely he's trying to bring her here to U.A. while also fighting those machines. Which reminds me, where are your parents at the moment?"

"There doing fine!" Bakugo yelled. True a small part of him was worried about them-his father especially being a push over-but he already called them. Telling them to come to U.A. which they agreed on, so Bakugo knew they were on their way. "Tch! That shit head better get here on time! There's already enough crap going around here!"

Ever since this damn invasion, Bakugo has been blowing apart these shitty tin cans as best as he could. They were a lot more durable compared to those trashy training bots in the school, but using enough of his power blew them apart.

"Anyway, I'm going to be getting my costume!" Bakugo then said before running off into the school. While he did well against those pieces of trash, it didn't hurt to have his gauntlets to deal extra damage.

"Okay! Just be safe!" The worried teacher yelled out with Bakugo just ignoring him. Sighing, Toshinori decided to just forget it knowing Bakugo would be just fine. He may be rather rough along the edges, but his battle prowess were top class. While still needing a long way to go, young Bakugo is already on his way to being a top hero.

'_I just hope that the Pros like Endeavor can put an end to this madness.' _It angered the former hero that he could do nothing but watch as Brainiac just killed and kidnapped so many innocents people. He may not know what Brainiac's plans were for those captured, but it didn't take a genius to guess that bad things would happen to them.

To think it was just the League of Villains and All For One he once worried about. Instead things were becoming worse, more so than the battle at Kamino. Because while All For One was a true monster, even that man didn't have the aid of such battle ready droids and a massive ship being led by some so-called dimension traveler.

Shaking his head, the former hero decided to just forgot on what he could have done in the past, and instead focused on the now. So many people needed help, and they were right in front of him. He had to give them a hand, even without his powers.

"Please, come over here." He told a young child who slowly nodded with tears in her eyes. As Toshinori began leading the girl to safety, he suddenly stopped as he felt something. Something horrible. Like a part of him is trying to tell him that something bad had just happened. But what!?

Then, for some reason, he found himself looking back at the skull shaped ship. Unsure why he was doing so. All he could tell was that he felt as if someone important to him had been taken. But, that was just a feeling, and nothing proving it at all.

….Right.

* * *

Tartarus. A prison located far away from civilization, where extremely dangerous Villains are imprisoned and interrogated under the highest security standards possible. Located on an island, surrounded by giant walls. The only access to the prison is a bridge with the entrance guarded by two or more guards that check every vehicle going in.

Sensors are continuously monitoring the vital functions of prisoners, reacting to even the slightest sign of unusual behavior or attempt to activate a Quirk. Nobody wanting a breakout as even one villain busting out can cause havoc beyond comprehension. Because of that guards will also monitor prisoners as a failsafe, and are authorized to use lethal force.

Tartarus's interior is heavily armored with blast doors lining narrow, steel-plated hallways. Prisoners incarcerated inside Tartarus are heavily restrained, sitting down on a large, high-tech chair with a full-body strait jacket. There are also the aforementioned sensors are also connected to four ceiling-mounted, automated machine guns that will fire on the prisoners if they suddenly move or have thoughts of activating their Quirk.

Yes, with this prison the worst of scum are trapped with no way out. A place where those placed in it aren't even sent to trial, deemed the trial as 'to good' for them. With at least over a thousand prisoners being kept in it until the day they die.

So far, nobody has managed to escape.

"Hm?" Except today just might be the day.

All around the prison, numerous inmates could somehow feel it. The unknown shaking, the tense air, the strange mood the guards had, and more importantly, how they were somehow able to hear screams.

This prison was made so well, that not even fireworks could be heard properly. These screams seemed to be an exception though. While the prisoners in Tartarus could just _barely _hear them, the fact they could said something.

One of the prisoners, considered one of the most dangerous, heard all of this and is bemused. To think he could actually hear screams. Interesting.

'_I wonder what exactly is it that is causing all of those screams.' _The villain thought as he then felt another unnatural shaking. Was it possible his disciple is the one doing it?

No, it couldn't be. While he knew his successor is strong, it was impossible for him to cause this much chaos. Maybe it was his bodyguard, yet even then he doubted it as well. While that monster that is his bodyguard is fearful, and is technically strong enough to cause earthquakes-or at the least shockwaves-something felt different.

Before he could think of anything else, another earthquake came. This one being the biggest as not only did he hear screams all over, but the very walls shook with the lighting in the room going on and off. He could hear numerous footsteps of guards running around all over. But what interested him most was what one of the guards said.

"Hurry, we need to begin mobilizing! Brainiac is attacking everybody!" There was more to it, but he didn't bother listening in to the rest. Instead more interested on this other villain.

"Brainiac." He simply said. Interesting, he didn't know anyone by that name. A new up and comer villain who is, how do the children say it, 'Taking the world by storm'? Whatever the case, whoever they were are clearly causing some mass havoc outside. Havoc that piqued his own curiosity.

"Hehehe, perhaps it's time for a probation." The villain then did his best to focus what little sensory vision he had left that relied on his passive quirks. Luckily for him, the sensors that monitored him only sensed a change with his 'active' quirks, his 'passive' ones going undetected.

He then did his best to time it right, knowing that if he made a mistake, he'll be shot at by all the guns placed in here. Not that they would kill him of course, though they would certainly sting a lot.

More shaking came, footsteps heard everywhere, and the lights going on and off. However, that also meant the electric current that powered the machines were also entering a state of being 'on' and 'off'. In other words, if he timed it right when the electric current is 'off', then he can move without the risk of the guns firing at him. He'd have to be quick though.

Even when he released himself, the second the power turned back on, the guns would just shoot at him.

"And right about...Now." The guns turned off.

Boom!

Then the entire cell along with a few others were promptly destroyed.

"W-what the-guh!" The man no longer spoke, in fact, he no longer lived thanks to the giant hole that replaced his stomach. Stepping out of the ruined cell came out a man that had no eyes, nose, or even ears. Aside from his mouth everything else was just scarred ruined flesh with an oxygen mask on him. The man carrying the air tank by his side as he walked out of the cell.

The villain didn't even take a second glance as he passed by the dead man he killed, and instead just kept on walking like normal. Alarms of course did go off, and the villain could soon hear numerous footsteps coming from afar. My, my, they sure react fast, a sinister smile showing itself on his face.

As for the guards, they quickly rushed in knowing exactly _who's cell _it was that had opened.

"Damn it! I can't believe he's freed!"

"Hurry, we have to contain him as quickly as possible. We already have too many problems with this Brainiac person."

"Aim for his head, don't hold back! No need to bother keeping him alive!"

All the men knew just how dangerous this man is. Even if he's weakened, and has some handicaps like his lack of sight and needing an oxygen tank to breath, he's still a man to be wary of. After all, there weren't many that could challenge the former Number 1 Hero All Might.

The guards soon found themselves armed and ready, to put an end to this menace. They already have their hands full with this Brainiac fellow who's been reported to kidnapping people, and while it technically wasn't allowed to kill defenseless inmates, why the hell should they care. This man has murdered countless, and is the reason the Number 1 Hero had to step down.

While death may have been to good for him, they couldn't afford to let this man loose any longer. Soon all the men saw him and raised their weapons.

"Fire!" The lead one commanded.

A rapid fire of guns and bullets rained down upon him.

"Impact Recoil." The villain simply said. From nowhere but thin air, all the bullets that should have hit him instead went back to the source.

"Ahh!" Many of them cried out in pain as a few felt the bullets they sent either break their weapons or enter their own flesh. This caused those who didn't get hit to stop firing for the moment.

"Grr, fire at the tank!" The officer yelled aiming his gun at the tank. Without it that damn villain would soon find himself running out of air and flopping like a fish.

"Oh my, I can't have that now can I." The villain said in such a calm voice. Instantly from his fingertips red and black tendrils came out where it then slammed into one of the guards. "Forced Quirk Activation." Upon those words the poor man screamed as he felt his quirk activate without his consent.

His quirk: Rage Barrage. A power that made him feel rage while also increasing his punches ten fold when in effect. The downside was that he became filled with rage and lost focus of his surroundings. Normally the poor man could control his quirk, but since it was forceblly activated, naturally his control became none and he struck at his own comrades without mercy.

The guards incapable of defending themselves at the sudden attack. Instead now forced to try their best to defend themselves losing focus against the man they should have been up against.

"Air Cannon." That lack of focus was the exact thing he used as a chance to strike. With his cunning he then aimed his attack at the group which promptly either knocked them away, caused some to go unconscious, or perhaps lose a limb and die. It didn't matter to him of course. All that mattered to the villain was getting out of here and seeing what was going on outside.

As he began heading to an unknown destination, prisoners inside their cells have heard what was going on and through the small glass window some saw glimpses of him. Seeing one of their own free and about, many tried calling out to him. Attempting to have him break them out with either threats or promises of power and money. He didn't bother with the riff raff.

Using his powers, the villain began taking a few 'shortcuts' by destroying a few walls here and there. Granted by doing so it released more than a number of culling death, loud alarms, and maybe freeing a prisoner or two here and there. But in the end he eventually made it to his destination, a room filled with different items.

"Now let's see, where is it." The villain then 'looks' around using some kind of quirk that allowed him to identify certain things. Eventually he found what he was looking for, a simple suit that was like the old one he once wore. The only difference was that this one is white with a grey tie. Oh well, not like the color mattered to him.

So with a good outfit change from his current prison uniform, he now wore a nice suit that he considered nice enough to wear. With that done, he then raised his arm up to the ceiling and released another Air Cannon that was amplified by five times than the usual one.

The entire prison shook with guards running all over screaming as things were going from bad to worse. Prisoners were either about to be freed or were already out, systems were failing, they were outnumbered and nobody was answering their calls. This had to be the worst thing to ever happen in Tartarus.

"Finally, some fresh air." But for the one who caused all this mayhem, he simply gave a refreshing smile as he is finally out of that giant cage, glad he could walk again without any restraints. However….

"..." Even without eyes, the villain could tell that things weren't right. His enhanced senses which included hearing heard numerous screams and could 'feel' a lot of death. Lots of death.

As for how he could tell, the villain had a quirk called Empathy View. This allowed him to 'see' a persons emotion, where he didn't even need eyes to tell at all. So while he lacked eyes, it was child's play to tell how a person is feeling.

Right now though, as he gazed up at the sky the man could 'see' a cluster of emotions above. Fear. Horror. Terror. Anger. Sorror. Rage. Pain. All kinds of negative emotions up in the sky, leading the man to conclude something is holding these people captive above. A giant ship most likely. Yet what interested him even more than all those negative emotions were two things in particular.

The first was that he could sense an emotional void on board, yet this 'void' so to say held some kind of large power inside them. That was ...informative. This meant whoever was causing all this isn't some joker and a viable threat. A strong one to from the looks of it.

But while the first one did interest him, it is the second that _truly caught his attention. _

'_Help-' _It is a voice. A voice he hasn't heard in so long. A voice that belonged to someone he once loved. _'Help...Please….'_

"It's been a while...since I've heard your voice. My foolish brother." To think after all these years, he would at last hear _his _voice again. He knew it was a matter of time he would hear it eventually. Such a thing gave him _nostalgic _feelings.

Yet his brothers voice sounded like it was in pain. Something must have happened to the ninth to cause his brother to actually reach out for _his help_. Something quite bad.

"Hehehe, do not worry. I will save you eventually, but until I know more, I cannot make any hasty mistakes." If he were to try and save _him_, then first he must meet up with some old friends. Possibly even re-meet his disciple once more. Shame, because he was certain Tomura was growing quite well on his own. In any case, it was time to bring back some old allies, and get himself a new breathing mask. Holding the container was rather tiresome. Yes...

All For One is back.

* * *

**Whoever said the story was about the hero?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Knowledge.

That is all he seeks. The one who wishes to learn about _everything _in the known universe. Plants, animals, abilities, capabilities, evolution, culture, and so much more. If something piqued his attention, then he did his best to learn all about it.

One could say Brainiac was even a bit of a perfectionist when it came to wanting to know everything. He didn't let a single thing slip past his fingers. Once he found something he wished to learn, he would do everything in his power to preserve then study it.

That was his purpose, his goal in life. While it wasn't easy at times, Brainiac found it worthwhile in learning all he can. Doing this for eons in truth, having studied and preserved numerous worlds, animals, and items that caught his attention. Of course he only took what was necessary, anything else was obsolete. Not worth even looking at. Thus usually ending with him destroying what he didn't need.

_It was nothing personal._

However, things changed when he visited _one _certain world.

Planet number 569xCy-Terra. Or as the organisms liked to call it, earth. A planet that wasn't really much to look at. Primitive beings, low level tech, nothing much to gaze at, let aside bother reading about it. No, the only reason he even came to such a back watered world was for one reason.

The kryptonian.

To think, that old world he once visited and preserved, before the planet had doomed itself, had actually sent one of their own across the universe. Even better, one who had undergone a special process by absorbing the radiation from the yellow sun, gaining power unlike any other. Fascinating.

Once Brainiac learned of this, he just _had _to visit that world. While he was at it, maybe even take a few cities and bottle them for later. Earth may not have had much to offer, but it still had things Brainiac wouldn't mind knowing. He believed the delusional beings called it, 'magic'. Whatever the case, the kryptonian was the true prize.

Yet...he had lost.

Lost….

Such a thing...such a concept...had happened...to him…

It was supposed to be simple. Use his advanced technology, his vast powers, his strategy, and use it all to destroy that planet and take the kryptonian for himself. That was all, simple as that.

And yet he had lost.

Lost!

When that had happened, for the first time in centuries Brainiac almost felt something. He didn't know what it was, but for the briefest of moments, he nearly _felt it_. An emotion. Something he had long thought was impossible ever since he had suppressed and rid himself of such feelings. But after his first defeat he had nearly felt something.

After that Brainiac had no choice but to escape, rest and recover. Reviewing what went wrong, see what mistakes he had made. Much as Brainiac didn't believe so, he discovered that he indeed _had _made a few mistakes. It wasn't as if he never made mistakes before, of course. Scientific experiments and deconstruction has met failure at times, until he tried again.

Though the failures he had made on the field of battle were so low, that they can be counted on one hand alone.

So, what exactly was it that made him face such defeat? What mistakes did he do to allow such a failure? Why did he lose?

It all comes down to these three main conclusions.

One: While the earth had little to no _real _weapon systems and technology, it turns out there had been _some _weapons that had apparently been recorded as being much more advanced than the one the military possessed. Some weapons even having alien origin. He had not noticed that.

Two: The human. Were they weak, yes. His drones were strong, powerful, and while not exactly 'super' levels, they were still stronger than any human. Sure some people could defeat them through petty tricks or a big enough explosion, but nothing more than that. His high quality army being the perfect elimination of organisms with no fear.

Unfortunately, that is where his mistake lies in. Believing that all the humans were nothing more but weaklings. Most of his knowledge of the planer came from other systems, so he never really bothered learning just what humans could be capable of. Or what they could become. For once his invasion began, numerous reports came down that more than a few of his machines were being destroyed. It would be later on that Brainiac would discover that some humans were far more enhanced from regular ones.

Be it high training, cunning, super strength, super speed, telekinesis, elemental manipulation, even the so called 'magic' having been used against his army. Brainiac can admit that his mistake that all the homo sapiens had caused him to let down his guard in thinking only his machines could crush them.

Still, the first two mistakes, while an oversight, were far from causing him to be defeated. Slow down his progress, true. But he still should have won considering his resources, weaponry, and can apply a few new strategies. Why, when he learned about the enhanced humans he felt a tiny, tiny spark that once more grabbed his attention. Believing that while he would destroy the earth, he would at least have new test subjects.

Sadly for him, that would never come to be.

Because just when he had been on the verge of victory, the kryptonian known by the organisms as Super Man, had dealt him a might fight. Of course Brainiac had been winning. While his forte may be in study and intelligence, by no means was he weak. Some cybernetic enhancements and a few bits of study on fighting taught him well when fighting against someone who has super strength

Super strength that the kryptonian used wastefully. While the kryptonian did have power that may be well over his, his usage of it was pathetic and lackluster. Why, it's likely the kryptonian never even bothered to train at all, and instead seemed to believe a punch was all it took.

Maybe it does for the incompetent, but for Brainiac he wouldn't fall to one measly punch. While Super Man did put up a decent fight, overall Brainiac knew he would win. He had the stamina, the plan, ambition, while Super Man was losing his strength and would soon end up in his dissection table. Though he may be dead when that happened. The kryptonian proving a tad difficult to contain alive after all. It would be a bit of a shame to only study a corpse compared to a living body, but sacrifices would have to be made.

That's when he did it.

When Brainiac least expected it, the kryptonian launched himself at him, disconnecting him from his ship, then had both of them enter the earth.

While being disconnected from his ship did cause him to temporarily weaken, Brainiac could still fight. But that never happened as instantly upon landing and then standing to finish the fight he felt it. To be clear, it wasn't an emotion of any sort, but indeed it was a physical reaction. One that affected his most important asset. His mind.

As for what he felt when he landed, why, it was none other than pain.

Even now despite all that time has passed, he could somehow still feel it. The mind shattering effect on his mind, the voices, the lights, the screaming, so much noise that caused him to fall to his knees. Never before had he experienced such a thing in his life.

It would also cost him dearly, being sent into a high grade prison, which he escaped later on, of course. But by no means had it been quick. This wasn't even including the months of rehabilitation to restore his mind in peak order. Where he would then later on make some modifications to himself to ensure he wouldn't experience a sensory overload like that ever again.

To think his capabilities to sense things at efficient level would backfire on him so badly. It made him realize that maybe...there were other things he could learn. Things that could make himself improve on.

The earth may be a place he now wishes to destroy, experiment cruelly on those that humiliated him, still he oddly found himself slightly grateful that with that defeat, he could review his mistakes to learn again. Because he now had new knowledge to attack and perfect his plans.

Of course, he wasn't going to attack the earth just like that. Instead, he found himself thinking of another plan. One that would give him the 'practice' he needed to conquer the earth when he visited again.

So what better way to 'practice', by doing so in exploiting another world.

* * *

How did things end so badly?

"Locate any useful organisms. When spotted incapacitate them and send them to the lab." Those cold emotionless voices, coming from machines of unknown origin. For a moment the man hiding behind the crates thought that maybe some country was launching an attack, and this 'Brainiac' person was just a ruse.

But after spending the last hour since the attack while running away, he began to believe this really _is _some alien invasion. Not the good kind to. So much for the american film E.T.

"G-gentle. What do we do!?" Whispering to him in fear is the man's best partner and dearest friend, La Brava. Currently in her villain outfit, his small partner wore an extravagant white and black outfit like a performer might have. Possessing a large round head compared to her narrow body. She has raspberry pink hair, which she wears up in two high pigtails, pink eyes.

As for him, he to wore a performer like outfit with a refined appearance. He has a slicked-back hairdo with a curl at the front and sports a handlebar mustache along with a well-kept, medium-sized beard. His clothes are also quite extravagant, featuring a dark purple jacket with enlarged collars and coattails, a pair of loose, pinstriped pants and two belts. He also wears a pair of cuffs and a woolly scarf. He is seen using a cane to walk.

These two are the independent internet criminals known as Gentle and La Brava. Where they had currently been trying to make plans to enter U.A. when they had their annual festival. A festival Gentle had been planning to quite literally 'crash' into.

Showing the world the grand capability of Gentle, the up and rising criminal with his fabulous assistant La Brava. Now however, the two were running for their lives trapped in some warehouse it utter fear. The robots having attacked them without even holding back.

The only reason Gentle and La Brava avoided death was because of Gentle's quirk and the unpredictability he used it as to confuse the robots locking capabilities. Now though the chase had ended up with them becoming trapped in here with the only exit being blocked by the robots.

'_This can't be it. This can't be how it all ends.' _The plan, the goal, everything Gentle: Danjuro Tobita worked for was now in danger. His dream to be remembered as one of the greatest villains in history, leaving behind his own mark. Now _ruined _by this invasion.

Once it was over, people would instead be remembering all about this, and not him!

Assuming of course, there was anybody even left.

"Gentle! Gentle!" Hearing the voice of his beloved partner in crime, Gentle soon snapped out of his thoughts and gazed at his assistant who looked scared. Holding him tight as she then pointed somewhere.

Taking a peek from behind the crates, Gentle soon saw what she was so scared of. The machines were close, too close for comfort. He had to do something, or both he and La Brava would either find themselves dead, or taken to who knows where.

"La Brava...Manami.." This got La Brava's attention, as Gentle rarely used her name unless it was an emergency. "I don't know if we'll...make it. But, maybe we can if we use _that_."

That. Her quirk. While nothing fancy like creating thunderstorms or shooting lasers, it still held a good advantage when the duo were in troublesome situations. Normally used when an actual strong Pro Hero came, or the cops were to close, though robot aliens coming to kill them should count.

"A-are you sure Gentle?" She then stuttered a bit. Frightened by the situation they were in and how close those machines are. "While I can't deny it could be useful...if we don't time it right, we could-"

"Don't say that." Gentle then stopped her, from attempting to say their fears.

"S-sorry." She then said looking down. The criminal looked a little down by what he told her, but knew that pessimistic views weren't going to help, not right now. They needed to stay positive, or at least have a little hope to escape from here. Negative thoughts will only lower that chance, even if the chances of escape is super low.

Sweating a little, Gentle then took a peek back to get a good view of the robots positioning. They didn't seem to know where he was for the time being, but it wouldn;t be long when they did. As such he would have to act very quickly while also doing his best to get himself and La Brava out of here.

In a way, it was funny. Because in order to save her...he would have to be a hero.

Wiping off his sweat, Gentle mentally prepared himself. Ready to go against these machines and use his quirk to send them flying or entrap them with one of his super moves. With La Brava's quirk, he'll also gain a huge power boost as well if he timed it properly. Time to be a hero.

"Hey yo-"

**Boom!**

Before he could even move and reveal himself, a massive explosion came in that wiped out a huge chunk of the warehouse. All the robots-destroyed.

"..."

"..."

The infamous duo just sat back on their spots rather...surprised(?), more or less. Gentle especially feeling that his moment had been...taken. Talk about forced exit stage.

"Hm. And here I thought the enemy was tough." To bad for Gentle and La Brava that suddenly they felt a new terror. Because while those robots certainly were dangerous, that voice they recognized was a hundred times worse. After all, they recognized that horrifying voice from the t.v.

All For One.

'_W-w-what the hell! What is he doing here!?' _Gentle thought with absolute terror, feeling a cold sweat with La Brava experiencing the same.

'_T-that man. Shouldn't he still be in Taurus.' _La Brava could tell that Gentle and her were screwed. I mean, they're now near a villain that's practically capable of matching All Might himself. Such a feat showed and proved this man shouldn't be taken lightly. A villain who has carved his way into history, but known as both dangerous and a mass murderer.

"Oh my, what have we here." Then, with their eyes widening and throats turning dry, the duo then looked up. "Hello there." Where they then saw a man with no face but flesh and a mouth. Their perspectives not even noticing the breathing mask and instead became warped into seeing a man that can and most likely will kill them. As such, when prey faces a threat like this, the body's instincts can only do one thing.

* * *

Thud!

All For One is not impressed by today's villains. Here he was, hoping to get some questions answered after walking for the past hour. Watching the robots causing collateral damage all over the city. Witnessing the people running away in absolute fear, heroes dying off like flies against these robots technology.

He then noticed numerous robots chasing after two strangely dressed people and followed to get some answers. He even saved them, yet once he met them they both fainted just like that.

'_Such a shame. Because of All Might there are very few villains that devote themselves to crime. The majority ones becoming a 'villain' being fools or incompetent idiots.' _These two qualified as fools in his opinion.

With a sigh, All For One then decided to just leave. While he had countless quirks in his disposal, mind reading wasn't one of them. Such a shame he hasn't found one yet, that would have been useful.

As for answers, All For One decided he would have to visit one of the few people he trusted, and the man that can bring him back in working order. While he can walk, in truth he's actually a lot weaker than he should be. Those in the prison did more than just restrain him, but also filled him with drugs in an attempt to weaken him constantly. Thanks to both his will and certain quirks though, he was able to tolerate it for a while.

It is dangerous though to keep on moving while the drugs were in his system. Best to have the doctor examine him and flush it out of his system. Because even if he showed himself capable of using some of his quirks, at his current condition he could only use less than 20% of his full power.

As such with a destination in mind, All For One went to where the doctor should be.

"..." Not even noticing a badly damaged but functioning robot still active. It's arms were ruined, it couldn't walk, half its face is nothing but wire and destroyed metal, but it still worked. It also just happened to be gazing at the back of the human that had destroyed its unit, and proceeded to scan him.

Where the data it gathered was then sent to him.

* * *

"Hm." Busy with his work, Brainiac then heard one of his computers bleeping. Interesting. This computer was programmed and made whenever one of his machines discovered a quirk that was considered of interest. It's how he found that one boy a while ago.

Walking up to the computer, he clicked a few holographic buttons to see what it was his ground troopers discovered. A second later he then frowned and dismissed the message.

It would appear to be one of his machines had been badly damaged when scanning whoever they scanned. The report indicating a high quantity of these quirks in a single organism. Preposterous. As if such a human could have so many.

With that in mind, Brainiac began going back to his work.

* * *

Somewhere in an ordinary building, everything appeared simple and normal. You know, aside from all the robots currently attacking Japan all over. Many people hid inside this building, like others who believed so long as they are inside, they would be safe for the time being.

What some people didn't realize though, was that the current building they were in held something far deadlier than the robots Brainiac had outside. Creatures that were born and made out of a miserable existence. Turned into avatars of destruction with only one purpose. And the one who gave birth to them wasn't going to allow them to die because of some stupid robot invasion.

"Come on, come on!" Inside a hidden lab inside the building is a short but brilliant doctor who is currently trying to rearrange some wires and tubes. The invasion of robots and the heroes battling them causing many things in his lab to go out of order because of the shaking caused by the battles.

Because of that, there was a risk his little 'pets' will end up dying.

"Uh, curse those heroes. Curse those robots. Curse Brainiac!" Because of that loon who began all of this, the doctors work was at risk of falling apart. Even worse considering that the creatures he was making, the Nomu, were a different variety than previous ones. As if he would let them perish before they were ready. One of them being super close to being tested to boot.

"Uh. If only I had the backing needed to up their maintenance." The doctor lamented knowing that without his master, progress of the Nomu had been slowed down considerably. Sure he did have a good amount of funds, but it wasn't like it was easy up-keeping artificial humans just like that.

Nutrients, bribes, equipment, bills (even criminals needed to do that ironically), not to mention paying for his own food. Basically put, all his money was in a state of constantly being drained by the Nomu's. He wasn't even sure if he could keep this up, only able to last maybe for one more year maybe. After that, he'd be broke.

"Uh..how did it end like this." He moaned as he finished connecting some plugs in getting some power back online. "At this rate, I'll have no choice but to hire some meatheads to rob some banks."

"But doctor, such a thing is beneath you. There is no need for you to do something so lowly." The doctor's eyes widened in shock. That voice, it couldn't be! Turning around, he then saw _him_. The one who gave him everything and allowed him a second chance.

"A-All For One!?" He cried out in absolute surprise.

"Hello doctor. It is nice to see you again. Been a while." All For One said to his personal physician.

"B-but how!? When!? Why!?" The doctor then began saying unsure how All For One was even here.

"Good questions doctor, but before I answer them, I am in need of a check up." Raising the oxygen tank got the doctor to realize that his master was in need of assistance. "Also," All For One then said as he gazed at the ceiling. Capable of hearing the noise from outside of the ongoing battle. "I would like to hear everything that's been going on as of late."

* * *

"I see. So that is what has been happening." Now things were making a bit of sense.

"Correct sir." The doctor told him as he began fixing him back up while examining his body. Taking some blood results while checking a few monitors while All For One laid down. "It would seem that we are under attack by some self proclaimed 'dimension hopper'. And while I'm still uncertain of the authenticity of that claim, it's a fact that Brainiac is indeed dangerous. You have seen his minions after all."

"Ah yes, his droids." Useless clankers really, but All For One can admit the technology they utilized along with all the numbers did make them a problem. The former Number 1 Villain having seen many while also destroying them.

"Tell me, have you studied the tech?" All For One then asked his loyal ally, who shook his head.

"Unfortunately no sir." He replied. "I've been rather busy trying to reroute power here for the Nomu's." That and the doctor knew for a fact that he'd likely be killed by those machines. The doctor is many things, but an active fighter he is not.

"I see. A shame, but the Nomu are of more importance. Especially considering that these are-what did you call them-'High-End'." The doctor nodded at his words. "Still, it would be best if we knew who this new enemy is. Quite clear that he's simply destroying as much as he could without any care at all."

"True enough." Reports have gone in that the robots have been killing anybody they haven't deemed as 'useful'." Useful huh. All For One was already told that these kidnappings came when the robots began harvesting the people for their quirks. Which must mean this Brainiac person is studying them in a way to understand the quirks most likely. Otherwise why else would he be capturing only those deemed 'useful'?

"In any case, what is my status doctor?" All For One then asked.

"Your condition hm." The doctor hummed as he checked a few monitors. "Well, as you already know thanks to your unique physiology, the drugs in your system are tolerable, with the negative side-effects being suppressed quite well."

He then tapped one monitor though that showed his body. "However, as you probably already know, the drugs are affecting your stock-piled quirks in a way that's deactivating their factors. Making them come to a complete stop."

"Can you not simply flush them out of my system." All For One suggested.

"I wish I could, but it would be ill advised." The doctor then took out a tube that showed a mucky red liquid. "This here," He said while shaking the tube. "Just happens to be your blood. Unnatural because of all the drugs. I can try flushing them out of your system, but it would take a long while before I could actually do so, and you'd be bed-ridden for who knows how long."

"And it would be bad considering we have no idea what Brainiac plans to do once his so called curiosity is sated." The doctor nodded at those words. Brainiac did say he was doing this for knowledge, and was destroying a good chunk of the city in doing so. Meaning there was no telling what he'd do once he finished with all his research. Although All For One got the feeling it would involve something rather bad.

"Normally I wouldn't ask you of this sir, but it seems it would be the wrong choice if we just let you rest up." The doctor said advising his master that doing nothing would be a bad decision. A decision All For One agreed with.

"All true." He says stretching his hand a bit. Removing the needle implanted in him. "Still, I would rather have my full power back. I do not need to be weakened further after all."

"Do not worry sir. While I can't quicken the process due to risk of damaging your body, I have discovered that thanks to the quirks you have in you, they are combating the drugs inside you as we speak." The doctor informed him. "While it may take some time, eventually you _will _regain your power."

"I suppose that is the best I can ask for." All For One said as he stood up. The doctor then giving him what appeared to be his mask like his old one, only this time matching his new suit.

"I made some extra modifications to this one sir. Now you no longer have to take it off to exchange the parts needed to keep breathing. It's also much more durable compared to the first one. I even added a little gifted inside." As the doctor chuckled, All For One rid the breathing mask he had on and placed the mask onto him. A second later, he then felt something stirring inside him. Feeling his quirks grow.

"Interesting." He then faced the doctor. "Just what kind of bonus did you add into this?"

"The type that empowers your quirk." The doctor smiled sinisterly. "I had some men go into I-Island where they brought back a damage but somewhat functioning 'Quirk Enhancer' machine. A device that boosts ones quirk like the Trigger but without any side effects."

"Perfect." All For One smiled inside the mask. While the boosting aspect of the device was nowhere near the original, it would help All For One now that he's been weakened quite a bit. As of the moment, he isn't even as strong as when he faced All Might at Kamino. With this though, and the lesser number of quirks he can use, the villain is certain he can defeat any Pro Hero that got in his way.

"Now then." All For One said as he began ready to leave the lab. "I better find you some of that tech for you to study. Not to mention getting back your old pet. Hehehe."

* * *

**It's coming back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The police force.

A local force that has been around even when the appearance of quirks have come. However it was during that time that quirks started emerging that they couldn't really do much at all when it came to keeping the peace. It was only after a certain group of vigilantes that came out-who would soon be heroes-that society began to restore itself. Many changes then taking place once the powers of quirks came out.

At that moment changes were implemented within the police. During the initial appearance of Quirks, the Police Force did not enlist any officers with Quirks because they feared the superpowers may be used as weapons. Of course without quirks, regular bullets and taser wouldn't do much to criminals who could use their power against them. Which is why a new occupation came up.

Heroes.

Pro Heroes arose to fill the role of Quirk-wielding crime fighters, allowing the police to no longer fight against the empowered enemies. Instead, the police officers now serve simply to arrest criminals that have been subdued by Pro Heroes while providing general support and enforcing low-level crimes. After all, with heroes around what could go wrong?

"Quickly, call an ambulance!" Against an invading enemy force, plenty.

All over inside a local police station many officers were doing their best coordinating rescue missions and locating local enemy points. The entire station along with many of their other sister stations in an upheaval. Never has there been this much activity since the emergence of quirks, and this was so far being considered worse.

"Hey, we need reinforcements in district 3!" One officer told the current chief at the station. The chief only shaking her head.

"Impossible, we're spread thin as it is. Contact any hero agencies that may be nearby." She told him.

"I'm afraid that won't work." An intern said with her legs shaking. "All the hero agencies are too busy dealing with the main bulk of the enemy. Not to mention they're also being spread thin protecting the local areas like U.A. and the hospital."

"Damn it!" A young man cried. He had been hoping some heroes could go out to another district where many policemen have been sent, but apparently that won't do. It also didn't help that since the majority of officers didn't have quirks or just had quirks they didn't use often, they were easy pickings for these machines.

"I don't suppose we could call Kenji from the other police station?" A man said thinking they could get help from their station.

"Wait, who?"

"The chief with a dog head."

"Oh right, him."

"That's a no to." An officer said as he was trying to write down notes on the enemy and their movements. "His people are also busy. Hell, every station is to busy."

"Uh, can things get worse." One moaned at the horror of this situation.

Boom!

Tempting fate like that, and the universe shall indeed answer. The entire station then shook, with everybody inside wondering if this was just another byproduct of the battle going outside. After all, some of the heroes had to unleash powerful attacks to deal with the high numbers of these machines. It was even said the Number 1 Hero Endeavour released an attack that had an entire block turn to black soot, with the machines melted down.

Granted, this one _did _feel a little closer to home, but the police ignored it. They had a job to do, and an important one. While they didn't have the incredible powers or practice heroes had with their quirks, they still swore an oath to protect the people. Some of the policemen even using their powers despite knowing that its against the law. But when the crisis was big enough, the people on top decided it could be ignored for the greater good.

"Henji!" The police chief then called out to one of her aids who answered her.

"Yes ma'am!" He replied.

"Have we gotten word yet on any possible reinforcements from the military?" She asked knowing that the JSDF should be moving right about now. After all, surely the military would have noticed this by now.

"They have ma'am. But it's going to take some time before they get here." The attack was so sudden, and while the military may have gotten the call of the attack, it would take time for them to move out. Time he hoped that could stop these things.

"Damn it." The chief grabbed her head in annoyance. "I don't know if we can hold out for too long."

Boom!

Again the ground shook, yet this one felt even closer. However, there aren't any reports of any of the robots near this area, nor some giant hero like Mt. Lady crushing them. As for said hero, it was reported she was injured as she had become nothing more but a big target for the machines plasma bullets.

Anyway, that shaking felt like it was...beneath them?

'_Hold on a second.' _The chief then thought worryingly. _'Our station holds a small but secure underground cell with some villains down their. Including _that_.' _Is it possible that maybe some of them were breaking loose. If so, then that would be a very bad thing.

"Yama!" She then shouted for another officer. The one called on raising her head nervously.

"Y-yes!?" She stood with small shaking.

"Quickly go down and check the cells. Bring a few men." She ordered her. "Also, you are free to use your quirk."

"Y-yes ma'am." The woman said as she then called on those who were free to quickly go down and check the cells. They were already having enough trouble with these robots Brainiac sent out. Last thing they needed was prisoners busting out and making an additional mess with those droids.

* * *

"Alright then, pass code...and we're in." The young officer, Yama, finished inputting the password and began entering the underground cells with a few of her teammates beside her. All of them with raised weapons, ready to shoot if they saw even a single criminal free.

The entire underground area being dark due to the power outage by attacks from the machines. Only the emergency power was on with some visibility and which powered the cells lock mechanism. They walked carefully as while they could see, they might accidentally trip.

Then they had the criminals below. They didn't really have too many down there, but it would be dangerous to underestimate even one if they got out. As they climbed down, a single officer pondered on something, He then whispered to a nearby officer saying, "Hey, you don't think its _that_, do you?"

"I don't know man, but I doubt it." He responded.

"He's right." Another female officer said joining in on the conversation. "While that _thing _is...scary. It's been completely unresponsive to anything. So I don't think we have to worry about it. Isn't that right Yama?"

"R-r-right!" Yama said immediately. "That thing is indeed unresponsive. Not to mention we were given special support items to contain it, so it shouldn't be capable of swinging those arms."

As if a simple straight jacket would be used for the monster that was said to go against All Might. Heck no, the material used for that thing was made so that it could suppress and contain it. Physical force wouldn't work to break out of it, plus the cell was specially made for containment against those with high muscular strength.

"Besides." Yama said as they all finally made it to the lower level where the cells were at, just behind this door. "While the Nomu thing might be a problem if it ever were up, the other villains down here aren't near its level of strength. I'm certain we could handle them." Yama then finished inputting the last password allowing them to enter the area where all the cells were at.

Here in this slightly dark but seeable underground cell, the officers could see many locked steel doors with only a small glass window and tiny slit for food trays to enter at the bottom. Their one could see the criminals faces all pressed on the glass with either worry or a sense of opportunity to escape.

"Come on." Yama said as she had her fellow officers enter with her. "We need to make certain their cells are secure." With all this shaking around, it wouldn't be a surprise if a loose bolt or two came on the doors. They needed to make certain none of these scum attempted to escape.

"Cell A is secure." So quickly they began examining the cells. Having their guard up on the off chance one attempted to escape.

"Cell D is also fine."

"Cell F has some damage, but nothing to problematic."

So each one was examined carefully for any signs of damage. While the villains inside glared at them angrily, the police knew they could do nothing. Looks like all that shaking hasn't caused anything to troublesome. Deep down inside them though, they all wondered what had caused it.

With a slight hint of fear, Yama then gazed at the last cell. The only one that was tripled reinforced and had no way to open unless they had a master key and the password. Gulping a bit, Yama decided she had to check just to be certain. She wasn't going to half-ass the job, that'd be dangerous after all.

Slowly, Yama headed toward the cell in hopes that everything really is alright. She'll just take a quick peek through the one-sided glass window, and then leave once she saw the chains and straight jacket were on the Nomu.

"Hey Yama, what are you doing?" One of her allies called out to her. "You don't have to check on that. It's cell is the most secure of them all."

"True. No need to waste your time." Another agreed.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick!" She called back to them. Quickly she would, as she soon found herself just a few feet from the door. A cold chill fell on her, her own body giving a warning that she shouldn't even be near it. "Just...get this over with." She told herself.

Taking a step to the glass window, she then peered into it.

"!" Only to see a hole with all the chains that held the Nomu ripped apart. It _escaped_!

"Guys!" She screamed out. "We have a-"

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't have any more noise." The voice was calm, composed, and spoke out of nowhere. Yama didn't even have a chance to even process what was said.

"Grruuu!" She wouldn't have any time to even think of it as well. Because no sooner had the voice finished, a giant meaty hand with scars came popping out of the door like it had been nothing but paper. The last thing she saw was darkness while feeling meaty fingers on her head.

Pop!

Then nothing more as her head was then squished with a sickening popping noise as the skull had been crushed along with the organ known as the brain being squished with grey matter everywhere along with blood. It had been no different than a child squishing a grape in their hand, only in this case much more brutal and horrifying.

"Y-Ya-" The poor girl, a friend of Yama-childhood friend to be exact-watched as her dearest friend had just been killed. Ready to scream her name as she saw Yama now dead without even a chance to scream. The officer not even having been given a chance to say her feelings to the girl, and how she actually loved her.

"Apologies, but I can't have any screamers." She never would either. Be it now, or even the next life as without any mercy the same voice that spoke to Yama then appeared out of nowhere behind the officer and her group of allies.

It was then red and black tendrils came out and stabbed each and every one of them through the throat. Yet it had been done in _such _a precise manner, that their vocal cords had been destroyed and now they began choking on their own blood. In seconds they all died, without even realizing just _who _had killed them.

"A-All For One." But the criminals down here, the scum of society, they certainly knew him.

All of them did. They knew _exactly _who he was. Who he is.

A man who had challenged _All Might _himself, and nearly _won_. Every criminal in Japan, the world, knew about him. After all, there are very few that could challenge the former Symbol of Peace. But, wasn't he supposed to be in Tartarus?

"Hello everybody," All For One then said, getting their attention. "I apologize for the scene, but I needed to make certain everybody was quiet. Can't have our dedicated police officers know, correct."

It wasn't a question but all the criminals inside began vigorously nodding. No way they wanted to piss off someone who took on All Might himself. Heck, the man even had a new style to go that in their eyes, looked rather bad ass.

"U-uh," One of the criminals went, while the monster known as Nomu ripped it's way out of the cell, throwing the bloody body away like one would do with garbage. "W-what is it you want...Oh great liege."

"What I want." All For One gazed at him, the villain feeling like he might pee himself. "Was simply to just get one of my ally's 'pets'." His gaze then went to the Nomu, which is disgustingly licking the blood and skull fragments of its hands. Some of the criminals threw up at the sight of that.

"H-hold up." One of the villains went. "If you release us...m-maybe we can help you." To this one, he figured that if he played his cards right, he could bust out and even get a free sugar road by being with All For One. I mean, if he was allied with someone like him, then surely he could climb the ranks easily.

"Help me huh." All For One then seemed to contemplate his question, where he then walked up to the cell the criminal was in. Grabbing the handle, he then easily pulled it out, ripping them off their hinges. He might look like a pencil pusher, but that strength said otherwise.

"Then tell me," All For One continued. "What kind of power do you possess? Your quirk, and how it can be useful to me."

"O-of course my lord." The man said with all the criminals watching. "My quirk is called Spine Shot. I can shoot spines anywhere from my body! Hands, legs, back, even my head! A great power my liege!" It really wasn't.

"Spine Shot." All For One mused, where he then put his right hand on the crooks shoulder. Not exactly a quirk I _need_, but I have to test if my true quirk works anyway."

"Huh? What do you-GAAHHHH!" All the villains in their cell flinched, watching as their fellow inmate sudden;y began screaming.

"Oh my, haven't heard a scream like this in a while." All For One monotonically said while the criminal he placed his hand on shrieked. "Normally people just tense up when I _take _their power. For you to scream like this mean you're rather weak willed." He then let go of the man's shoulder where he fell down twitching with drool coming out of his mouth, with a hint of blood mixed in it. The man also feeling as if-as if...he lost something.

That's when All For One raised his hand, and from it the inmates saw a black spike slowly protruding it's way out of his palm. It was that guy's quirk! How did that happen!?

'_Excellent.' _The former Number 1 Villain thought as he gazed at his palm with the needle shaped spike coming out of it. _'It seems my power still works. Though this quirk feels weaker than it should.' _Most likely from the drugs slowing down his attack and speed efficiency. Oh well, the true test was to see if his quirk: All For One, is operational. Which it is.

"Now then, I don't really _need this quirk_, but-" All For One then stared down at the man who wasn't even conscious anymore. "-I doubt someone like you could even use it properly. Especially in that state of yours." All For One then turned to all the other inmates, who flinched at the cold mask facing them.

As for all of you gentlemen," Everyone gulped, hoping this man, this dangerous man, didn't kill them. Or worse, take their quirks like that poor sap over there. "I have no real need of you. However, rejoice. For today you all have freedom." From his fingers, the same tendrils that offer those officers came out with each one piering the door then ripping them out so that the inmates inside could be freed.

Walking out carefully, the villains stood out in fear. For a second, they were all silent, waiting to see what All For One and this Nomu would do. It was then the enemy of All Might raised his hand up to the ceiling, where one could see the sparks of red electricity.

* * *

"Alright then man, we better see the chief and tell her what we found." Walking to their station on foot-since the robots destroyed their vehicle-were two officers who had some new intel on where the robots were heading. The electric plant.

"You think we even have anybody to send there." His friend asked.

"Honestly...no." He told him. "The entire area is in deep shit man. The heroes already having problems with these damn clankers. Uh, it's like those trash sci-fi films I once watched in America. Only this one is actually real."

An alien invasion, who could say they saw that coming.

"You think then that America or other nations will notice this? Africa, Europe, Russia?" I mean, was this just a local invasion or world wide?

"I think it's local...for now." As for why the officer believed that, its because he had attempted to call a friend from the states only to get nothing. Of course that could be led to the lines being overloaded with so many people trying to call friends and family, but the officer noticed that any signal he had was being blocked or something. Again, he could be mistaken, but he felt its most plausible Japan was being attacked at the moment.

'_And if it is only Japan, will this Brainiac guy attack the other nations?' _Shaking his head, the officer then decided to just forget about the speculation and just give his report to the chief. They had lots of work ahead of them, and they had to deal with the robots heading toward the plant sooner rather than later. "Come on man, let's get going." As they then began moving, the earth suddenly shook beneath their feet.

People nearby who haven't evacuated running all fell onto the ground. Cars began bleeping as whatever force came down had shook everything up. Some buildings windows cracked or broken from whatever caused it.

"What the hell! A missle attack or something!?" The officers friend shouted as he got back up.

"Can't be. The military hasn't arrived yet." The officer said. "If anything it sounded like it came from…" The officer then noticed a giant pillar of smoke coming from afar.

"Hey man...isn't that-" His friends didn't finish what he said as the officer then began running to it.

"Fuck!" That was the station! Did some of Brainiac's goons attack it? Shit, forget the la, he knew this was against regulations but like hell he'd allow those things to kill off his fellow officers. His shirt began ripping as the officer began using his quirk: Gorilla Morph.

The power to give himself the strength and speed of those jungle apes. Getting both larger and having a sweet six pack. The only downside of it really being that he ended up having some fur grow in places that shouldn't be described and his face looking like a monkey despite the name of his quirk. Either way, it allowed him to speed up and make his way to the station.

His heart race at those dark thoughts disturbing him, his ears not listening to his friends shouts, he kept going and going ignoring even some people who called out to him. In a manner of minutes he finally made his way to the station.

Or, what was left of it.

Falling on his knees, the officer slowly reverted back into his human form. His eyes slowly tearing up while his hands clenched themselves so hard, that slowly blood was coming out. He did so while watching the ruined remains of the station he worked at, where he helped and made friends there.

A mixture of both anger and sorrow soon entering him.

"Hahahaha! I can't believe it, we're free!" Soon the both merged into rage as he then saw multiple people laughing at the destroyed station. A bunch of criminals he recognized as they danced on the ruined building, laughing and pointing at what appeared to be dead bodies of his companions.

"Oh man, this is just to funny!" One of them joked as he kicked a dismembered head.

"That'll teach you a lesson oh man in blue!" Another went as he just kicked a dead corpse not even caring about the vile act he was doing. None of them did, just taking their anger on dead people. Unaware of who was watching.

"You.." The officer growled slowly. His quirk beginning to activate again. "...You…"

"Hey man, look at this." Another criminal went, one that should have been in the cell pointing at the body that was the chief. "Bitch finally died. Hahaha!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" With a shriek of vengeance the officer went full on berserk with his Gorilla Morph quirk going in full effect. His size increased making him look tougher than any olympian and at least over three meters tall in height. He then jumped and grabbed the nearest villain's face, and slammed it into the dirt without mercy.

A sickening crack came with blood seeping out. The man could be dead, or could be alive. The officer didn't care. More focused instead on dealing with the trash here once and for all.

"What th-" That's as far as that one went. His leg was grabbed and then simply crushed. "Ahhhh!" Letting go, it then revealed a now mangled leg incapable of even allowing the criminal to walk. In time it should heal, but only if he got the medical attention needed.

"You bastar-" Again the same man was cut off as a fist punched him hard. Sending him flying into some rubble knocked out already. He then swiftly turned around and roared at the criminals who stood frozen in shock.

That would cost them dearly.

One of the villains tried using their quirk. But before they could just like his other liberated inmates, he was to slow. The officer crashed into him and lifted both gorilla sized hands. Then simply swung them down full force. The criminal couldn't even scream, a byproduct of having his own jaw broken.

"K-kill him!" One of the villains went as his fists turned into stone. Though apparently he was the only one with any thoughts of killing him, because all the other villains decided to skip out and run. Smart choice.

"Screw you fuckers!" The villain yelled as he then decided to make the poor choice of running at the enraged officer with his rocky fists. He swung them as hard as he could, ready to smash that monkey face in.

"Grrr!" Only for his fist to be caught by the much stronger hand, and then promptly crushed just like the other crooks leg from before. The criminal then screaming as he felt his bones being crushed with his nerves going off rapidly, sending information of the pain he was feeling.

"Stop, stop!" He pleaded fearfully. "Please, I give in! Just stop! I'm begging you!" His demeanor from before now gone, instead replaced with nothing more but a begging man who saw blood coming out of the appendage he couldn't even feel anymore.

"Die!" (Un)luckily for him, he soon wouldn't be feeling much of any pain anymore. Because without any mercy, the officer grabbed the villains head, and gave a small twist.

Crack.

Pain, no more.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

The officer then heard it, a soft clapping sound coming from...the smoke. Smoke coming out of the underground cells. Now that all the criminals were gone, it made the officer realize something. Just _how _did any of these low life punks even bust out. None of them reported of even having this kind of power. With that thing chained up incapable of doing anything. So then how did this happen.

"Incredible. Simply incredible." The voice coming from the voice said while still clapping. The officer suddenly feeling a chill in his spine, his guard raised further as a result. The man clapping either didn't notice or didn't care, as he continued to 'praise' him. "Such ruthlessness, no mercy at all, and you're not even a villain. Such a shame, with those powers and your training you might have made it big in the villain world. Or at the least, a decent enforcer. To many villains of this generation are weak."

The smoke soon began clearing up, and it was there the officer then saw him. A figure floating in the air no longer clapping, wearing a nice white suit and grey tie with a mask. A mask he has seen once before many months back on the news.

"...Impossible." He said. Who he was facing, it just couldn't be.

"Gruuu!" A noise, a hideous grunting noise. One that could only have come from_ that _abomination. It may be because his quirk allowed him the power and body of a gorilla, but it also seemed he gained the instincts of the animal. Meaning that he instantly felt a primal fear against both the monster...and the monster wearing human skin.

"Oh my, what's the matter?" The villain floating mid-air mockingly asks. "If you're worried about Nomu, then you have nothing to fear at all. He won't attack unless I give him the say so."

For a moment...the officer wanted to run. There is no shame to that feeling. I mean, he's facing the guy who faced All Might and nearly won. Nobody would mock him if he ran now, if anything they'd encourage him to escape. The officer might be strong, but no way is he near this man's level of power.

Yet...when he looked at the bodies, the destroyed station, the freed Nomu and those criminals running around...it made him want to ask something. A question he needed an answer, no matter what. So instead of listening to his instincts and turning tail, he stood his ground and faced him. All For One. Asking, "Were you...were you the one...that destroyed this station?

All For One stared at the man. Mildly impressed, finding this person more intriguing than those laughable villains from before. This man standing up to him, with the same eyes as Best Jeanist. Which is why All For One decided that it's only fair he answer with honesty.

"Yes!"

The distance between the two shortened instantly. The officer fully enraged wishing nothing more but to beat them down. It was at that moment though, All For One recalled something. Something from long ago.

* * *

"__9 _ _ &H_* look." It was a sunny day, with children playing outside. Many children were out and about playing...a time when people were just people. No powers, no 'quirks', just normal people. Inside a building though, two children no older than ten were reading something. A story from america, a comic._

"_What is it?" One of the children asked, to his younger brother._

"_Just look at this." Complying, the older brother of the two just went to see what it was his brother was so interested in. A comic. His eyes didn't seem very excited, but his brother seemed to like it._

_Sighing, the older brother just grabbed it while his younger went out to get some food in the fridge, while he sat down on the floor and read it. As he did so, his childish mind had to admit, it was actually pretty good. Volume 1 if he was correct._

"_So 7-*(_-, what do you think of it?" His younger sibling asked._

"_It was...okay I guess." He replied._

"_I know right. Where the hero just jumped at the villain instantly, and the villain just standing there and got punched so easily. Incredible." The young boy said._

"_Yeah." The older one replied, yet with less enthusiasm than his little brother. Watching how the villain just let himself get punched when he had the perfect opportunity to move. It was so...weird. "I guess it is interesting." As he said that, he then wondered…_

_What would have happened, if the villain had simply moved?_

* * *

"Time to find out." All For One said watching the officer heading right at him, raising his open palmed hand and shot something out of it. The officer, and anybody who might have been watching though didn't see anything however. No compressed air, no fire, no electricity, nothing at all.

Shing!

"Guh….!?" Except if one looked closely, they'd see a sharp needle embedded into the officers thick skull. A small spill of blood coming out of it as All For One then moved out of the way with the body falling short dead. The Nomu not even responding as the body fell into the hole.

"That was anticlimactic." All For One said as he floated not even caring that he just killed somebody. "Shame. And here I thought something else would have occurred."

Guess not. After all, at the end of the day that officer wasn't anything like those in the comics. No stupid miracle would have come to save him, no sudden surprise his friends were hurt and alive, no hero to come and save the day. No, at the end of it all, this is the _real world_. Where not just good, but also bad things happen in congruent.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Floating down, All For One then began walking with Nomu following close behind. Time to get some robot parts.

* * *

**TheMexicanAttacker: Yes, All For One is the main character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Priorities.

Currently the droids launched onto the new world on a certain section of Japan had certain priorities installed into them. One of them being to locate humans who wielded unique powers that this world had dubbed as 'Quirks'. Of course they were programmed to only find abilities that were actually _useful _in terms of studying. No need to get a hundred flame quirk users, just ten or so would be fine.

The machines doing as they were commanded and locating any priority worthy humans who had any unique capabilities. So far this world _festered _with so many, and they were only in Japan so far. It made their creature gain interest in what the outside world had beyond this region.

In any case, their commands were simple. Find as many useful humans they can, send them to the labs, and kill anybody that got in their way.

Granted, unlike other worlds this world has proven to be a bit more resistant than others. Logical sense, as nearly the entire population had powers. Of course the robots were still winning by a large margin, as despite so many having powers, only a set few of these humans actually bothered using them. The ones the machines identified as 'Heroes' were the only ones doing the leg work.

Everybody else just ran or screamed in fear. Most of them not even using their power at all sans a few civilians. Watching this sight above on a rooftop, made a certain man chuckle. Not because people were dying though. Instead finding amusement because nobody aside from those given their licenses were fighting back.

"All Might." The villain, All For One said as he looked down in one of the areas where droids were apparent. Shooting at even the slightest hint of movement to those deemed useless. "Is this _really _the world you tried protecting. Pitiful."

All For One had to say, this generation of quirk wielders were _weak_. They all had abilities, power to defend themselves, yet instead they ran believing that the heroes will come and save them. Such a pathetic thought and assumption. Notions and concepts like that had caused people to put their hopes on such a thing without even realizing, they were becoming 'weaker' themselves. How sad.

Ignoring the screams , All For One then stared at all the machines that were killing off the citizens. Observing their movement, their weapons especially. Interesting how those weapons were capable of blowing a hole in concrete. It must emit a lot of heat, because one of the droids shot a person in the chest. Instead of bleeding through, the wound had been cauterized. Impressive.

"Not even I-Island has such weapons." Though that is understandable, seeing as the island was primarily made for support weapons. Yet these things seemed to be years ahead of what should be possible. Making the claim about being from another world more likely as time passes. However, whether the claims of Brainiac being from another world is true or not didn't matter to All For One. What mattered to him currently were those weapons.

'_If I can get a few of those blasters, and maybe a few robots, the doctor should be able to study them.' _Such advanced technology in his hands put more than a smile behind that masked face of his. It made the villain even recall what happened when society was in chaos, when quirks were forming.

The introduction of 'Quirks' to the world led to a period of societal collapse and an age of upheaval. During this time, a man(him) with an overwhelmingly powerful Quirk called All For One arose in Japan and decided to take advantage of the chaos. He stole many Quirks, attaining immense power and influence. Using his incredible might, he then gathered and unified dozens of people under his command.

Ah, such a good time.

Staring back down at those weapons, and seeing the chaos made All For One realize this mayhem just may be an opportunity to make his stand. Show the people not only is he back, but ready to take over. Where he can overcome these machines and have Japan back in his rule.

"And this technology will be the first step. Nomu." The mindless abomination known as Nomu grunted in acknowledgment, ready to heed to his command. "I want you to start breaking a few of Brainiac's toys. Being in that cell for so long, you need some exercise."

"Gruuu!" Nomu obeyed and then jumped off the roof ready to do as it was told.

* * *

Things were bad. Very bad. Or at least those were the thoughts of the Pro Hero Death Arms.

A very tall, muscular man of a wide build with slightly-tanned skin. He has a square jaw which juts out a notable amount, small eyes and short white hair, spiked out behind his head. His costume consisting of a headband, thick wrist-guards, and some baggy pants.

"Take this you robot scum!" Using his quirk, a strength enhancing type, Death Arms punched those robots away. Being one of the few heroes here that could actually destroy them. The others with him making certain those robots didn't shoot those plasma bullets. One shot and a person could die instantly, or scream in pain if it hit a limb.

Much as Death Arms hated to say it, but these things were advanced. Terrifyingly advanced. Noting that every time he destroyed a machine, the rest seemed to somehow learn from such a destruction.

'_If I throw a certain ove at them, then the next one learns how to avoid them. If a hero uses their super move on them, the robots that remain adapt to avoid it again. These things, just what kind of monster programmed them.' _Of course he already knew it was that Brainiac fellow.

Everybody here in Japan knew that, as this villain yelled out his name and intentions upon arrival. Then sending these clankers down to attack them all. Death Arms despised this, but had to acknowledge this man's skill in programming these machines. The ones developed by the government or even U.A. robots had _nothing _when it came to these machines.

'_Which reminds me,' _Death Arms thought as he lifted a car and threw it at some marching droids, destroying them in the explosion. _'The military should be here soon.' _Already jets could be seen attempting to attack the mother ship. If those were here, then naturally stuff like soldiers and tanks should arrive soon enough.

He may not live to see it though as a droid then raised a blaster at his back and was ready to fire.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice called out. "Super move: Bark Crush!" The robot soon found itself being wrapped up in what appeared to be wood. Naturally such a low level bind would never work against it, seeing as it could just use its strength to rip out of it. To bad for the machine that it wasn't meant to hold him for long.

Because soon smaller tendrils began coming out of the makeshift bind that are rather sharp. The tendrils then entering the joints and under the metal into the robots circuits. The wiring soon becoming a mess, gears immobile, unable to function properly. In a second the tendrils of wood then left with a job well done. For the machine had becoming nothing more but a pile of scrap.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Death Arms went as he pulled a lighting pole out from the street. "Thanks Kamui Woods." He thanked his ally as he then swung a home run hit on the nearest robot sending it out of the area.

"No problem Death Arms." The hero known as Kamui Woods said. An up and coming hero wearing his famed wood costume, who has been slowly climbing the ranks. He may not have super strength or anything too flashy, but his technique and skill are second to none. The only thing rivaling his technique being his own heroism as he began helping his fellow heroes, who cheered a bit on seeing him.

"I also have some good news." The hero continued as he then sent a tendril of wood and slapping down some droids, allowing some heroes to get the jump on them. "I heard the military is here, but their in another section of the town. It'll be a long while before they could spread themselves out."

"Shit." Death Arms went as he pounded another droids face in. "That could be a problem. I don't suppose they're coming here anytime soon." His answer was a shaking head. Well that sucked.

"Alright then. I'll tell Quad Arms and the others that at least these robots might be reduced in numbers." Kamui Woods agreed with his hero ally. One of the reasons these machines were winning was because there were just so many of them. But with the military presence, their numbers just may be reduced for a good time.

Bam!

Once more though, their hopes that the threat would be squashed were squandered. Because _something _just landed right near them, sending a cloud of smoke all over covering it's form while also destroying the remaining robots. Not that it's a good thing since whatever did it, had a rather large silhouette. A menacing one to.

"What the hell?" One of the heroes went. "Just what landed here." His answer then came in the form of glowing purple eyes and a tentacle. A metallic tentacle that went right through the poor man's head. Sending pieces of his brain and skull fragments all over, disgusting those nearby.

"Oh my god!"

"Ahhh!"

More tentacles came out that began piercing through anything it saw. Death Arms saw one coming right at him, where he then grabbed a manhole cover off the street and held it out in front of himself.

The tentacle slammed into it, the power and force it had behind it though was no joke though. It actually pushed Death Arms back as his feet skidded across the ground. _'What the hell is that!?' _He thought in fear.

"_Initiating clean up protocol." _A cold metallic voice then said, one that couldn't be identified as male or female. The smoke then cleared up, where it revealed the figure that landed. It wasn't human.

"He has...more…" Kamui said in disbelief. Up until now, everyone thought those humanoid droids were all that Brainiac had. Annoying tough thing, sure, but easy enough to defeat if they used the right skill and planning. This thing however…

"_Scanning. Scanning. None seem useful for harvesting. Result: Eliminate." _This thing had to be an elite. Because what appeared before the heroes happened to be a replica of Brainiac's mother ship, only much smaller with some tweaks here and there. Taking the form of a skull with tentacles at the bottom that held it up. With cold robotic eyes scanning them all.

The worst part however, was that it had already said that they were unneeded. Meaning this 'Operation Clean Up' protocol could only mean one thing.

"_Now initiating weapon Base 1: Heat Lasers" _Then it did exactly what it was told.

"Everybody!" Death Arms went as he grabbed both Kamui Woods and another hero and dragged them onto the ground. "Duck!"

Too little, too late!

"_Activating." _With those words, the truck sized machine then shot out two wide range purple beam of light and _turned_.

"A-" That was all _any _of the heroes that happened to be in it's eye sight said before they were _vaporized _away! After a few seconds the beam then stopped, with the only ones left being Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and the hero he had saved who is shaking for good reasons. After all, everyone had just died aside from them.

"_Base 1 weapon now entering cool down." _The machine said with no hint of remorse after what it had done. _"Recharge done in approximately 10 minutes."_

Death Arms just stayed silent as he stood up. Quad Arms, Rush Man, and all his other fellow allies, gone. The only thing left of them being their feet, as the laser had struck with a wide range, yet because the robot had been standing, anybody that ducked and entering the three foot blind spot was safe.

'_Even then...it still hurts!' _It wasn't anything fatal, but if one looked closely, they could see that all three of the remaining heroes were sweating as while they weren't attacked, they were still directly under that beam. The heat causing them to feel some sweat, along with some buildings being partially melted. The robot then noticed them.

"_Error. Three lifeforms have avoided Base 1 Weapon. Most likely used blind spot by entering below the range." _The robot recorded as it then analyzed them all. _"Base 1 Weapon still entering cool down, scans resulting that none of the three are capable of damaging outside armor. Result: Using base attacks are all that is needed." _Base attacks likely referring to it's metal tentacles, that were all aimed right at them.

"Damn!" The machine had at least eight tentacles, so four were launched right at them. "Move out!" Death Arms shouted as all three moved so they wouldn't be killed together. Those tentacles were fast, buy avoidable enough.

"Gra!" Death Arms then did his best to grab one of them and tried to pull on it. The robot though proved much heavier than he thought, and didn't budge an inch. Instead opted to send two tentacles right at him.

Thinking quick Death Arms jumped out of the way just in time. This in turn allowed Kamui, who had just avoided the fourth tentacle, to shoot out some wood at the three tentacles and bind all three together.

"Got them!" He shouted.

"Thanks Kamui!" Death Arms then grabbed the bundled tied tentacles and put his back into the pulling this time. "Hyaah!" This time he got some results. The skull shaped machine being pulled now, however not for long as it then had it's four tentacles to embed themselves into the ground. It's still being pulled on, but wasn't going anywhere now.

"Dang it!" The hero went as he's angered his plan didn't work. He would be angered further as the bonded tentacles then squirmed around as the wood that binds the three began cracking. Seeing this Death Arms ran as the tentacles then freed themselves.

"I don't suppose you got any other ideas?" Kamui asked as he was hanging from a light pole.

"No." Death Arms replied. "How about you?" He said to the third surviving member who just shook his head. The hero then tried using his quirk, which released a cloud of ...clouds.

For anybody that didn't know who this man is, his title is Cloudy, the Cloud Hero. While not the strongest or fastest, his ability allowed him to summon puffy white clouds that can blind the enemy. In which the man sent them at the robot so it wouldn't see them.

"_Sight obscured." _The machine went as it retracted its tentacles and tried waving them away. Only succeeding to do nothing as while these clouds aren't disappearing anytime soon. _"Unable to dissipate the 'attack'. Vision obscured temporarily. Attempting alternative sight."_

"That can't be good." Kamui says as he prepared himself with the others doing the same.

"_Initiating infrared vision." _The machines eyes then turned red, as it can now see the body heat of the remaining organisms. Turning slightly, it found two of the organisms nearby, estimated to be about 10.6 meters away. As for the third-

"Ahhhh!"

-it happened to be right in front of it.

The machine, when it had been blinded temporary, Death Arms took that chance to run straight at it. His arm raised and ready to go, the hero ready to put as much strength as he can into knocking this things lights out. The machine tried to retaliate but it was to late.

"Go back to the junk yard you scrap of metal!" Death Arms declared as he entered the fluffy clouds and then swung as hard as he could. A loud crack could be heard as Death Arms struck gold.

"_Error! Eror!" _The machine went as one of it's optics just became scrambled. Death Arms having punched one of its eyes out causing the right eye to be all blurry. Not that he would stop there, as he quickly tried breaking the other eye.

Brainiac's machines were good-this version especially being more high quality-but at the end of the day it's still a machine. A mass produced one as well. Meaning that while it had high grade armor and metal, it wasn't unbeatable. Its optics being vulnerable more so compared to the rest of itself.

"Hya!" Death Arms went as he punched the next eye. Unlike the first one the glass here withstood more of his punches but still showing signs of cracking ever slightly. "Guh!" To bad the machine wouldn't allow it any further. It used one of its tentacles to grab the man's torso then flung him away in an attempt to protect itself. The damage is already done though, as its vision was now messed up and couldn't even see properly.

"Good job Death Arms!" Kamui Woods went as he flung right on top of the machine. "Now leave the rest to me!" Taking advantage of the robots weakness, Kamui then extended his wooden tendrils towards all the broken droids.

Or more importantly, their blasters which he gladly took.

Kamui having made at least over a dozen wood tendrils, which meant he had over a dozen blasters in his wooden grasp. He then narrowed his eyes as he then extended a few tendrils between two buildings to keep himself up while also being atop the machine.

"Die." He then said as all the blasters then went off.

It should be noted that while this machine is indeed tough, and could certainly withstand the plasma blasts, it's unable to endure constant firing with weapons made by Brainiac himself. The plasma shots bombarding the machine and while the main 'head' could withstand the heat, it's tentacles began melting while falling apart.

"_L-loc*9 unable t-t-t000 s$ee 8H%" _The best part though, is that the heat made from the plasma bullets made it impossible for the machine to see with it's one decent eye. It attempted to activate its shielding, but with so many bullets it soon broke away. Death Arms and Cloudy also grabbing a pair of blasters and also began firing at the machine's sides.

The remaining tentacles tried to swat at them but failed since it couldn't even tell where the attackers were. Which meant that after a few minutes of pointless attacking, the machine soon ceased operation. Even when it stopped the three heroes kept firing both out of making certain it stayed down, and as revenge for what the machine did to their hero allies.

At the end of it all, what was left of the machine is nothing more than a pile of metal with numerous holes and some melted liquid surrounding it. It's threat being no more.

"...Finally." Death Arms muttered as he then dropped the blasters, seeing no point in having them any longer. Cloudy kept them though, just in case.

"So," Cloudy went as he then kept an eye out for any more droids. "I guess we won."

"Not even." His large companion said as he then ushered to the feet.

They might have defeated the machine, but it had already won when it killed every hero here without even trying. This made Death Arms mad, with Kamui Woods also feeling the anger to. The powers they had, and it couldn't even save those people. The wood themed hero dropping down next to them while getting rid of the blasters.

"We better get going now." He then twisted his head as he along with the other two noticed a bunch of small contraptions leaving Brainiac's ship. "Looks like Brainiac is sending in some high tier machines. Which can't end well for anybody."

"Right." Death Arms nodded. "We need to tell them to watch out, especially the lasers that piece of crap shot out." That was a devastating attack. The only way to avoid it was by ducking, and even then you still had to be careful. That thing might have more tricks up its sleeves, with the only reason it didn't was because the three finished it off quickly. It made them fear what else they could do.

"Come on, let's go." Death Arms said with Cloudy and Kamui Woods following close behind. This battle gave them much information, coming at a high cost though. They needed to tell others before more fell to these things tricks.

Bzz-T-zzz!

Tricks that clearly involved a second generator. Because as they walked, none of them noticed that the thing is actually _operational still! _It would appear these robots could take a lot more abuse than the droids. It didn't take a genius though that this thing is practically on its last legs.

In a matter of minutes, the machine will soon deactivate causing no more trouble. It wouldn't allow that though, not without killing the ones that caused all this. None of its intentions of course were caused by anger, hate, or pointless revenge. It was only going to kill them simply because it was it's priority. Nothing more than that.

From the top of it's highly damaged head, a sub machine gun came out of it ready to fire. The targeting system was highly damaged, but it had just enough vision to pinpoint their location. With a click it now got ready to fire.

"Gruu!"

Only for another individual to get in it's way. Or to be more specific, a giant freak show with it's brain sticking out. Landing on top of the head and _ripping _out the gun. Nomu had heard some loud noise, and noticed the machine moving.

Since it had been told to break Brainiac's toy, it did as it was told. It began breaking the already broken machine. With that the robot soon found itself entering a permanent deactivation, as Nomu ripped it to shreds with its inhumane strength, then jumped away to find more toys to break.

"Hey...you heard that." Kamui said turning around only to find the same broken machine. Though the skull did seem to be a bigger wreck than he recalled.

"It was probably nothing." Death Arms assumed. "Let's just keep moving." Shrugging, Kamui did as told as he then resumed walking. None of them having not realized that they had been that close to being killed off.

* * *

"Oh my, this is such a glorious find!" Back in the secret lair, the good doctor had been greeted by two beloved things. First, his precious Nomu had been returned. Unlike the other 'low-end' types, this one at least had better use. Sure the 'high-end' ones would outclass it, but this Nonu had the power to rival All Might. So naturally he's pleased to have it back.

The second part though was a lovely gift All For One gave him. A bunch of wrecked droids, workable blasters, and even a giant truck sized machine shaped skull with tentacles. A badly damaged one, but it still had some decent parts here.

Grabbing a broken droid arm, the doctor examined it and gave a happy smile. As All For One had promised, he delivered the goods and boy were these such nice gifts. Even destroyed, the doctor could already tell these were advanced creations.

"First my Nomu, then these. Oh what a lovely day." The doctor laughed. All For One truly is a great man. Thanks to him, he had attained all he desired. So it's only natural he'd have gratitude for the man.

"Actually," The doctor said as he then looked over a monitor, one connected to his next generation Nomu. "I might be able to thank him soon enough. With the unveiling of the next Nomu troops." Unlike those from before, these Nomu will truly be his masterpiece. In fact, one of them still needed time, but eventually it'll be ready for a test launch. Hahahaha!

For no though, the doctor will spend some of his time studying the enemies technology. After all, if All For One is to take over, then he would need to know everything he can about Brainiac's forces.

Sure he wasn't exactly a robotics expert, but he still knew his way around machines. Plus he had a few contacts here and there that just might help him out. With that in mind the doctor grabbed a droid that seemed to be in the best shape and got ready for a close up examination. Time to see what made them tick.

* * *

Far from the lair, All For One himself just sat down on the edge of a high building, far from the actual destruction.

It's been three hours since the event that shook Japan, or at least this part of the city. Already the majority of civilians were in protected areas, with the heroes now taking shifts in when they battles. The robot no longer coming as rapidly as they used to.

"Brainiac. Just who is he?" All For One said out loud as he looked up to the ship, sensing all the people up there, including the one that wielded his brothers essence. To think, just one villain could cause all of this, using weapons and power unknown to the world. Bringing the entire city to its knees.

It also didn't help that the villain noted how many machines were being launched away from the ship. Small skull shaped robots the size of a truck, landing where there are heroes. He sent a rather destroyed broken one to the doctor alongside Nomu.

He also 'saw' the military has arrived and were doing their best to contain the machines and droids. Though the air force seemed to be rather doing poorly against the mothership. Not that they could be blamed, as from what All For One could tell, a rather powerful energy shield protected the vessel. All missiles were useless against it. Brainiac planned well.

"Perhaps I should find Tomura, alongside _him_." His apprentice should be able to destroy these machines with but a single touch, however what he also needed was also his former bodyguard. **Gigantomachia.**

'_His strength and power are otherworldly, with a great capability of even using multiple quirks without any modification.' _Gigantomachia is one of the few beings he actually trusted, and knew that he might be needed in the future. Sooner though than later, considering the circumstances. His only shame is that he'd rather have Tomura tame him, but that may have to be cut short.

'_Plus I have no idea where they are.' _All For One may know many things, but locating his successor and his group without having any idea wouldn't be easy at all. His best clue may be that Kurogiri should eventually be locating his secret weapon, back in the forest he placed Gigantomachia in the first place. Assuming his lieutenant hasn't already discovered him.

Maybe he should try and get any information from the doctor if he knew anything, just in case.

With that in mind, All For One decided he was ready to go when suddenly he heard something. Looking up again, he saw an object falling toward him. What made this interesting however is that unlike all the other machines that fell, this one had a heat signature.

Using whatever remains of his active quirks, he heightened his defenses and put up his guard as the object is falling right in his direction. A good thing as the object then fell down right near him on the rooftop. The top of the building having dust and smoke be released all over, as the object landed onto it roughly.

Waving his hand, All For One got rid of the dust and smoke to see that the object is still on the roof, just now embedded on the exit. Also, it seems he had been mistaken. It wasn't an object, using his infrared quirk and echo location type quirk he can 'see' it's actually some kind of capsule.

Looking back up at the mother ship, All For One can only ponder if Brainiac did this intentionally, or if there's a resistance on board. Made sense, usually those captured would try fighting back against their captor. It's what he would do after all.

Walking up to the human sized capsule-with his guard still up-he tried examining it. Attempting to see whether this thing is a threat, or something he may have to destroy. Even if it has been years ago, he has seen films and read stories about aliens once before, how'd they send things down like their elite or ugly troopers to invade humanity.

A silly thought really, with the birth of quirks thought, fantasy became reality. So one could say it wasn't _impossible _for this capsule to have a horrifying creature in it. Which is a reason why All For One didn't try touching it.

Phss! Not that he needed to anymore, because suddenly the capsule shaped like a coffin began opening up. Small amounts of smoke came out of it, hiding whatever might be in there. Instantly All For One raised his hand, ready to annihilate whatever might be in there.

'_W..wait!' _Only to stop when he heard a voice. A voice from inside his head.

'_Telepathy. Quite the rare quirk.' _All For One thought as a part of him became _very tempted _to _take _that quirk for himself, even if he didn't need it. What a bad habit of his, luckily the only thing that stopped him from doing so is that he needed information. Information he couldn't get if he caused the person to enter a catatonic state.

"Who are you, and explain why I shouldn't end you." He then listed his demands bluntly and straight to the point. He wouldn't let an unknown threat possibly attack him, if he saw any movement that appeared threatening, he'll kill it.

'_O-okay.' _The voice in his head said sheepishly. From the capsule, a figure could now be seen. From it came out a green skinned girl with red hair wearing a blue cape and a red and black outfit. A hero perhaps?

"And you are?" He then asked still holding out his hand which sparked a little. The girl however seemed to have mistaken it as a gesture, bringing up her own hand and then shaking it.

'_M-my name is M-Miss Martian, and ...do you know where I am?.' _This should be interesting.

* * *

**Which version is she?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_It had been so sudden, that she didn't know what to do._

_Things had been fine in the beginning. The Justice League had gotten two new allies in the form of Miss Martian and Jessica Cruz. The former having been very proud of what had been accomplished. To think that after a lot of training, and working with the dark knight, she has become a member. It was incredible._

_Of course there had been sacrifices. A young man from the far future, had arrived on earth with no memories of who he even was. But that didn't stop him from aiding the League when a group called the Fatal Five arrived. Who had plans, dark plans, to end their world._

_With their knowledge and planning, they outmaneuvered the League more than a few times. Taking all they could with Jessica rising to become the best Green Lantern there could be. Eventually everybody finding a way to stop these warriors and ending their threat. As mentioned before though, a cost had been made._

_Just before defeat, the woman in green launched her power right to the sun, where it would destabilize it and annihilate the star, thus ending life on earth. Nobody could do anything to stop it, not even the great Super Man as he had just been seconds to slow. Seconds!_

_Which is why, with a heavy heart, the boy sacrificed himself to stabilize the sun and saving the day. Meeting his allies of the distant future, who paid their respects to them. A true here he had been._

_After that things moved on. The journey continued and Miss Martian had joined the League, ready to do what she can to help people. Months have passed and things were fine. While being a hero wasn't easy, she had friends, allies, and mentors to help her out, including her uncle. Unfortunately none of that training helped when the complete unexpected arrived._

Brainiac.

_One from a different dimension, unlike their own. Who had attacked a no name city with extreme prejudice. People had died with nobody to stop him. Which was why every hero did their best to come and stop this mad man from attempting to cause even more mayhem. Gathered together, every member of the Justice League was there, including numerous allies. Together they turned the tide against this version of Brainiac and destroyed his machines, including his more deadlier weapons._

_Which is why it had been a shame when it turned out, all of it had been a trick._

_Instantly Brainiac made his move, creating an energy shield across the ruined city with almost every hero inside it. He then bottled the city, and quite literally held their fate in his hands. Then...he crushed it._

_All gone. The alien genius having once mentioned he was doing this for 'practice'. Then once he had them bottled, stated he would kill them not wanting to take the risk. So just like that, the Justice League and almost every other hero had been killed off. With Brainiac then cruelly destroying the planet, after taking a few bottled cities just because he could._

_With that the age of heroes had ended. Brainiac had won and all he could say was that it had been a good experience. An experience the survivors wished revenge on. Unknown to Brainiac, Miss Martian and a few other heroes had actually survived. Where they alongside with a few villains joined together, to see if they could stop Brainiac. _

_During their visit in his base, they learned that Brainiac has been planning for something big. Discovering the psychotic alien has been invading many worlds like theirs but different, all to attain some wicked form of 'practice' when he reentered his own dimension. It made Miss Martian sick. Though it couldn't be compared when one of their own-a villain-had turned them over to Brainiac._

_After that their little resistance ended, with Brainiac capturing them all aside from those that joined him that he deemed worthy. Then placed those that resisted into his own lab, and began to experiment on them. When that happened, he would put those he had no need at the moment inside capsules until he got to them. It was then all Miss Martian saw is darkness._

_Until..._

* * *

"I don't...really remember much during the battle." After this strange girl, calling herself Miss Martian came out, she instantly fell down on her face. Then a few seconds later she got up now saying she had a confused mind with her memories having holes in it.

"Oh. Whatever do you mean child?" If this girl had any information about Brainiac, then it would be needed. Otherwise, it was exactly because of the information she might have that All For One wasn't killing her. The girl didn't realize it, but she just hit the lottery in terms of people she _shouldn't _meet.

"I don't know." Miss Martian continued, holding her head with her left hand. A small expression of pain on her face. "All I know is that this Brainiac person invaded my world and did..._something_, to me-us! Somehow parts of my past is a blur. I can't even remember my own family, let aside my own name."

So that means Miss Martian isn't her name. Judging by her outfit, it must be a code name. Also, it appeared that Brainiac truly is from another world, granted All For One already suspected as much considering the tech and arrival, but it was good to know. Either way, it seems this girl really did have some information that can be useful. It just left only one question.

'_Should I take her to the doctor?' _While his personal physician didn't have an actual degree, his capability more than proved himself to be his doctor. After all, regular doctors might be able to heal broken bones, but his did that and even made the Nomu. That says a lot about his capability. So having him help with her amnesia should be no problem.

'_Still.' _As he gazed over her, the villain then began realizing that he didn't really have to at all. I mean, she's a blank slate to fill, someone who didn't know the rules and people of this world. A person with a chance that he could mold into his version. A way to get a new ally, just like he did with others in the past.

'_Plus, even if that does fail, I can always just kill her.' _The only shame would be that he would be unable to get any information involving Brainiac and take her powers of telepathy. Or could he?

Not like All For One knew if he could take another worldly beings abilities, after all, meeting a person from another dimension _is _rather low. In fact, a part of him felt _very _tempted to try right now.

"Uh, Mr." When she spoke, though it got All For One to stop, at least momentarily. Thinking about it, All For One then decided to stop overthinking what to do with her, and made his decision.

"Ah, apologies Miss Martian." He then said pretending he had just been in thought. "I just had a slight difficult time believing that you were from another world." He then jabbed a finger at the ship. "But considering the ship and what's coming out, I believe you."

"Oh..um..thanks." She simply said.

"Is there something wrong child?" He asked her.

"N-nothing." Miss Martian said a bit flustered. "It's just, you know...feeling a bit weird and all." Plus, she wasn't sure why, but the slight amnestitic hero felt some strange vibes coming from the man. She just wasn't sure what they were exactly, as she had no idea why she is even feeling them. Must be from whatever happened to her. Because she could tell her powers felt...off.

"In any case," She resumes. "I have to find some help to...to…?" Once again she trails off, where its then Miss Martian realizes something. "What exactly...am I supposed to do?"

All For One smiled behind his mask.

"If it's not too much to ask," He then says getting the alien girls attention. "If you wish, perhaps I can help you in some way."

"Help me?" She says a bit confused. "I'm sorry, but how can a normal person like you help me? I apologize, but I'd rather not see a civilian get hurt." All For One had to keep himself from laughing. Him, a civilian? Oh if only she knew.

As All For One considered telling Miss Martian that he wasn't exactly 'normal', a noise could be heard from above. The two then gazed up, where they then saw the mother ship that Brainiac is on is slowly moving. That couldn't be good.

"Interesting. I wonder where it is headed?" All For One wondered out loud. Up until now, the ship had been over this city for the past few hours, without budging an inch. Those jets the military sent having not done much being little more than nuisances before getting shot why was it moving now? All For One doubted Brainiac is feeling threatened.

"Wherever it's going, it can't be good." Miss Martian said worryingly. "I may not know much, but I do know that Brainiac _always _attacks the big threats. It's how he destroys worlds so easily."

"Attacking the bigger threats." Made sense. While its from fiction, the invaders would usually try attacking earth's defenses, to make certain they didn't have any rabble fighting back. So what could have caught Brainiac's attention, the heroes and military here weren't a threat. The only places All For One could think of is-

"Of course." All For One realized. Now knowing where Brainiac is heading. He's going to-

* * *

"U.A." Up on his ship, Brainiac's monitor showed the very high school itself. According to what he learned, a school that taught children how to become better heroes. Not that high risky venture of trying to save the day when one has little to no training, but an actual way to make strong heroes.

"I've seen many worlds, but there isn't many I've seen that has a school to _teach _youngsters with powers to become heroes." In a way, this approach is far more logical than vigilantism. Because those who do heroics without the aid of the law has been noted by the alien to either learn and become strong, or perish and die because of a careless mistake.

Tapping a few buttons, more information on U.A. came. Their curriculum, the teachers, the students, the school having children that far exceeded most of the weaklings that call themselves 'Pro Heroes'. Pitiful if the title 'Hero' is given to such fools. The majority having been unable to even deal with his machines.

These students though, while young, have proven themselves to be powerful. Class 1-A in particular, has been shown to have faced many villains. Their combat experience as a result becoming much more efficient.

"And what better way to end certain threats, then to stomp them before they grow to powerful." He would not make another mistake again like that. His memory file reminding him once when he went to a certain world and entered an area known as Jump City. There he battled that worlds version of the Justice League ignoring the heroes known as the Teen Titans.

That had been a mistake.

Instead, because of him putting off those teenage adolescents, the human/demon hybrid known as Raven actually sent his entire ship into another dimension. She likely thought she trapped him, but his technology easily got him out. Still, he did learn something out of that venture.

That adolescents can be just a great a threat, possibly greater than any grown hero. Thus they should _not_ be underestimated. Plus, he discovered one interesting person there. One he wouldn't mind having for himself.

* * *

"He's going to attack U.A.!" Miss Martian shouted after being told what Brainiac is about to do.

"Correct." All For One confirmed. "You said Brainiac likes to take care of threats, well U.A. just happens to be one of them. With many high ranking heroes and youngsters who could take on the military if they wanted to." All For One had to give Brainiac credit, taking care of U.A. is a good plan.

Miss Martian of course looked more than horrified. Students and teachers, about to be killed. That fear soon went away though as she began ready to run off the roof.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" Only for the man she met to grab her by the cape causing her to choke a bit while losing her balance for a second. Once she regained her footing, she stared at the man with a frown.

"What are you doing?" She asks a bit angrily.

"Me? You do realize you just tried jumping off a building." He then pointed out the obvious. Miss Martian just sighed.

"Right. Look, listen. I may not look like it, but I have more than a few powers. Heck, I can do lots of cool things. Like this!" To demonstrate, the martian then floated up a few feet which made All For One become slightly impressed. He didn't think this girl had _two _powers after all. Oh if only he knew.

"Besides, I have to go and help those kids. If I don't then-" All For One interrupted at that moment.

"And you'll die." He said getting her to shut up. He then continued so that Miss Martian wouldn't get an extra word in. "Miss Martian, I can understand you wish to help these children, however what exactly are you going to do about it?" He then asked.

"Um, help them." She said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh my, yes such a wonderful thing." Miss Martian frowned, not liking his sarcastic tone. She couldn't get a word in though as the man just kept on talking. "In that case, go on ahead. Help those children. I'm sure that even though every hero in the city is doing their best, somehow your so special that you will change the tide just by your presence." For a second, she could see Batman over this man's form. The same way he talked to her whenever she tried to do something, well, stupid.

"Listen Miss Martian, I understand you wish to help. My only question for you is this. How?" At that, Miss Martian became silent. Loath as she is to say this, but, _how _can she help.

This man just told her that so many people with powers are doing their best to stop the machines. In which case, how exactly would she even make a difference at all. She didn't know.

"Still," Miss Martian went on. "I have to do something. And nothing will stop me!"

The second she said that, a piercing sound could then be heard.

Boom!

The rooftop they were on then exploded, with chunks of the buildings top flying everywhere as whatever landed caused some minor damage. Miss Martian had instinctively turned intangible to avoid any of the pieces. That didn't mean she didn't forget about the guy that was with her.

"Mr!" She then shouted worried the man was hurt.

"Yes." Only to stare with an open jaw as she saw the man was completely fine, unfazed even. While also floating just like she is. She didn't see that coming.

"_Discovered escaped intruder." _Nor did she see this one as well. _"Will now attempt to restrain and bring back."_

The very thing that had landed on the rooftop revealed itself as another of Brainiac's machines. This one seemed more or less like the ones the alien released across the city. Same skull head, skeletal design, purple colors with creepy glowing eyes. The major difference of course is that this one is much bigger. The usual models were about five feet, this one is at least double that height and had some metal bulk armor on it. An advanced unit.

"This isn't good." Miss Martian said in fear. "This ones a tougher variant. Has enough power to lift a truck. Mr, you have to get away!"

"Oh." All For One said calmly not even looking scared at all. "Tougher huh," His hands then sparked. "I guess we'll see about that."

The robot then stared at All For One, ready to assess the enemy. While its priority is to capture the escaped intruder, it would also kill anybody that stood in its way. So it then took a scan of the man that seemingly is in its way of capturing the martian.

Already Brainiac installed special software on the robots to detect the power known as 'Quirks'. Where thanks to previous study of them from recent captures, they are now capable of deducing what kind of power they had. Making it all the easier for the machines to counter attack or discover weakness. So it was time to discover this man's weakness.

"_Scan running on targets quirk. Discovering...psychokinesis, flight, infrared, body manipulation...error...detecting multiple 'abilities' in target. Previous records not showing any of this in earlier targets. Power is not a hybrid. Error. Error." _It would appear the machine was incapable of understanding All For One's power. Because while many had only one, with the rare hybrid quirk here and there, All For One had _many_. Numerous strengths, numerous weaknesses(?), and numerous ways to use them.

Like this.

"Warping." The robot then found itself being compressed by the space surrounding it with liquid coming out of its circuitry, unable to deduce how it was even possible. It then reappeared in front of All For One, and while he's a lot smaller, his punch is no joke.

"Discharge Punch!" Wrapping his body in a menacing purple aura, All For One then made a perfect uppercut on the machine's head which _ripped off. _The single attack was all it took, leaving Miss Martian shocked at how the man easily did it.

Sure she could scarcely remember a few heroes that could easily do that. Some guy that's stronger than super, and a woman that was wonderful, but still. She thought the man she met was some random civilian. Not a powerhouse that just wiped out an advanced unit easy as that.

'_Not to mention, that robot said he had more than one powers.' _The small list the robot gave, and the man somehow teleporting the machine to it then punching it with a purple glow. More than a little impressive dare she say. It made the young alien wonder, just who this man is exactly.

"You know," The man then says to her. Wiping away some of the dust off his outfit. "If you truly wish to go to U.A. and help, then I won't stop you. After all, you should have knowledge about some of these machines, correct."

Miss Martian nodded. From what she has seen, Brainiac hasn't released the stronger machines of his army. Possibly because the Justice League of her world took out a whole lot.

'_That's right...my home.' _A feeling of sadness and sorrow soon hit her. Things have been going a bit fast, but it seemed her anger and regret of what happened to earth and all her friends finally hit her. She then tried shaking it off, knowing that she couldn't mourn, not now. While the pain was still there, she suppressed it for the time being. She had to make certain nobody suffered the same fate as she did.

"Thanks for the help Mr, but I have to go now." She then floated up again ready to leave. All For One then floated next to her, where she thought he would try and stop her. Instead, it was the opposite.

"Very well, if you wish to go then go. But at least allow me to accompany you. After all, back-up never hurts." Miss Martian wanted to rebutte that, however considering how he easily took care of Brainiac's machines in one hit, it's clear that he's able to protect himself. Despite that, for some reason, a part of her felt like it would be bad to be with him, she just didn't know why. Ignoring that thought, she reluctantly nodded.

"Okay. Just try not to get hurt." She told him.

"I should be saying that to you." With that the two then flew off to their next destination. To the best school in Japan called, U.A.

* * *

"Where is he? Where is my son!?" Inko Midoriya is _not _having a good day. Things had been fine in the morning, having some nice tea, her son visiting, and having him go shopping so he could make him her favorite meal. All had been fine.

Then aliens invade and Inko felt her life falling apart. She stayed in her home for the first hour, then tried calling her son. Unfortunately the power went out rather suspiciously with loud noises being heard from afar. Frightened, she hid in her room while doing her best to call her son from her cellphone. She had no signal.

Forced and trapped in her own home, Inko decided the best course of action is to stay and wait for her son to return. For one hour, she had to endure the pain of what was happening outside, and fears that her son is hurt and injured. Because why else isn't he coming home, did something happen, is he kidnapped, what, what is it!?

Eventually some policemen came and told her that she and anybody else in the neighborhood had to go with them. She wanted to stay, claiming she's still waiting for her son. Even fought back a little because she refused to leave the house in case her son came back.

Some talking later, and some men holding their bruised heads, she was forced to come with the. To U.A.

At that point a part of her then hoped that her son happened to be there in the school. So the second she got dropped off she ran past the people and tried finding anybody that knew the whereabouts of her son. Where she then spotted one of his teachers, Aizawa.

A slender pale skin man who sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature wrap scarf at all times. Always looked tired, now he just looked surprised.

"Your son." Aizawa said a bit confused.

"Yes! My son!" Inko replied gritting her teeth. "Where is he!?"

"I.." Aizawa had to be careful here. He's facing an angry mother who's worried for her son. Heck, many parents here happened to come just to check on their kids. He couldn't be cold to her. "...I don't know."

"You don't _know_!?" Inko shrieked.

"I apologize, but-" Inko didn't give a damn at all. She grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him down to her eye level, not caring that people were watching. Not caring that this man is a Pro Hero. The only thing she cared for is her son.

"Then _why _haven't you tried finding him!?" She demanded, her fists tightening.

"...Because things aren't as simple as it looks." Aizawa then got out of her grip, ignoring her anger. "Ms. Midoriya, I apologize, but frankly we're all spread thin as it is. Having to deal with Brainiac and his forces, not to mention rescuing those trapped in buildings, on top of that we have no idea where your son even is. So I'm sorry, but there isn't anything we can do at the moment."

Inko looked halfway from punching him to just screaming. Shouting at the top of her lungs though wouldn't help anybody, so she opted for a simple fist to the gut technique. Causing Aizawa to bend over a bit and clutching his stomach while Inko just left angry.

"Woah," From the hallway, a loud, energetic man with blonde hair, glasses, and a speaker for a choker and headsets came out. Present Mic noticing Aizawa bent over, running to check on him. Patting his back while also giving a slight frown at Inko's direction. "You okay man."

"Of course." Aizawa stood straight not even looking remotely harmed. "When one fights villains on a daily basis, it takes more than a regular punch to actually hurt you."

"Oh." Present Mic said. "Okay, guess that makes sense. Still though, did she have to take her anger on you?"

"It's alright." Aizawa told his friend. "She's just upset that her son isn't here. I can understand." The underground hero then looked at many other parents, some who appeared in angst and crying. "After all, not _every _student came back."

Present Mic sighed. Heroes were strong, but with an attack like this, its expected that some won't make it out. Having heard that many heroes had ended up dead alongside civilians. Even some of his own _students_.

Hopefully with the arrival of the military, the tide of battle can change. Brainiac needed to be stopped, and sooner rather than later.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Uh oh. That can't be good." Present Mic said with Aizawa now running, Present Mic soon following after him. Staff members of the school taking the civilians away with a few getting ready for a fight. Aiawa looking serious as he picked up his phone and made a call.

"Principle Nezu, what's the situation?" He contacted the principle of the school.

"I'm afraid it isn't good." The strange animal then told his ally, sounding nervous. A rare thing coming from him, which made Aizawa begin worrying what could cause this.

"_So this is U.A." _Upon hearing that voice, Aizawa knew this was going to be hell.

* * *

**Invasion coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

U.A. High School.

An academy where students learn and train to become heroes.

U.A. is the #1 ranked high school for heroics and is considered as the top Hero Academy in Japan. Students are separated based on their abilities into specific Departments and Classes - A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J and K. At the entrance, there is a security wall nicknamed the "U.A. Barrier" that automatically closes if a person does not have a Student ID Card or Special Entry Permission ID. Many precautions have been made to keep members of the press and villains out.

Run by the quirk animal Nezu, U.A. has shown to have many other departments, and not just the hero course. Such as the Department of General Education, Department of Support, and the Department of Management. Having many locations like actual battle grounds, false cities, fields, and regular buildings like the cafeteria one would see in a regular school.

In fact, various of the staff members are actual heroes, or at the least retired ones who teach the next generation. Where the students - particularly the ones from class 1-A - have shown themselves to have the potential to surpass many of the current Pro Heroes. Each of them having their own unique powers, capable of doing so much. In time the class just might fill the void, one student in particular to fill the pedestal that is Symbol of Peace.

"_So this is U.A." _Which might not happen now. Students ran and parents screamed while the heroes and staff at the school felt themselves go tense. All of them seeing that near the school up in the sky happened to be a massive skull shaped ship. The ship owned by Brainiac, who has finally arrived announcing his presence.

"This..isn't good." The hero Snipe, a cowboy themed man said while looking down at his own weapons. Some simple guns that weren't exactly useful at the moment. Heck, when he went out earlier his bullets did no harm to the robots that attacked.

"Definitely so." The 18+ hero Midnight said. Knowing full well that powers like hers and Snipe were absolutely useless in the face of technology this advanced. More so for Midnight as her quirk: Somnambulist, worked on the living instead of the cold metal that made up these menaces.

"Hopefully those like Vlad and Cementross can do something about this." Midnight sincerely hoped having heard of the chaos Brainiac's machines have done downtown, with many dead. If she could do something, she'd try to help, but sadly knew better than to get in the way. Without some kind of enhancing type quirk, she'd be better helping evacuating the people, or better yet, calming as many were freaking out.

"Run away!"

"The end is coming!"

"Ahhh!"

Which she should do now.

"Snipe, I'll try to calm the people down." Midnight told her fellow staff member as she ripped off a part of her costume, allowing her to release some purple gas that started affecting those who terrified. Putting them to a temporary sleep where she then got some fellow staff members to help drag them away. "You take some students and maybe a few staff members who have quirks that do well with sight and hearing."

"Good suggestion. Brainiac is bound to send his toys to pick us off." Snipe then ran off to gather those who were good with look-out and capable of keeping their cool. That kid Shoji seems like a good start. His quirk is perfect for intel gathering.

Midnight and Snipe weren't the only ones getting ready. Upon seeing the ship, those who were battle ready and had quirks that could deal with the upcoming battle were put on the front lines.

Those with support quirks such as Recover Girl would stay behind ready to heal those that were injured. Nezu would naturally begin planning any counter attacks as he's considerably the smartest one here in U.A. thanks to his High Spec quirk.

Those from the support department like Power Loader and his students such as Mei were given the task of trying their best to understand Brainiac's technology. As one say, best to know your enemy. His technology being the perfect way, even if it is more than a bit difficult considering how advanced Power Loader explained. Either way, the school along with all the staff members were ready.

"Ahhh! What are we going to do! I wanna go home!" Except for a few students, Mineta especially. The young boy with purple grape like hair wailing in fear clutching his own grape-like hair in panic. An elongated tongue slapped him.

"Quite. Ribbit." Tsuyu told him being rather annoyed by her classmate. The two currently wearing their civilian clothes. Having arrived in the school some time ago after helping some people, then going home to gather their parents.

"Quiet. Quiet!" Mineta ranted doing the exact opposite that the frog girl told him. "Are you kidding me!? Have you not _seen _what we're up against!?" To prove his point, he had his hands gesture from him to the skull ship to Tsuyu to back at the ship again. "We're totally dead!"

"That's not a manly way to think man." Coming out with their regular clothing were Kirishima and Sero. The former having a unique hairstyle with red hair and a 'rocky' appearance with the latter having spikey downward black hair and his elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers, due to his own quirk.

"True that. We can't be panicking at all." Sero agreed. "Even if we're facing an alien overlord with a scary skull ship, giant metal tentacles, a robot army...with lasers...and horrifying faces…Then again, being scared is totally normal." Sero tried playing it off, getting Kirishima to just sigh.

"In any case, have any of you seen some of the other students." Tsuyu asked as she noticed she hasn't seen many of her classmates around. Aside from these guys, she's only seen Shoji and some kids from Class 1-B. Like Kendo and Monoma. Made her feel worried where her other classmates were at.

"Well, last I heard Todoroki is at some hospital defending the place with some other Pro Heroes." Sero said having heard that many local heroes were at the place making certain the robots didn't harm the patients.

"And Bakugo is, well, Bakugo." Kirishima explained. In short, their short tempered companion is outside blowing as many robots to pieces as he can. A bit reckless, but at least he wasn't stupid enough to deal with those bigger robots they've been hearing about. Rumor has it some smaller yet deadly skull ship machine killed an entire group of heroes. They could only hope that wasn't true.

"Either way, I'm kinda hoping we could take on those robots." Kirishima then said, morphing his hands into a more rock-like appearance while slamming his fists together. "That way we can show them who's boss!"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Coming out to confront the students happened to be U.A.'s math teacher Ectoplasm. Having a tan cloak that covers most of his body, the the area over his torso and the high collar resembling that of a double-breasted trench coat. With a skin tight outfit and a rather creepy mask.

Behind him were exact duplicates of himself, a result from using his quirk: Clones.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sero asked.

"Truth of the matter kids, is that this attack on U.A. grounds is the biggest ever seen, not that there really has been any other attacks. Except maybe when the security walls were breached." Heck, not even the League of Villain's attack during USJ and the forest training camp were that bad. Or to be specific, were as bad when compared to this city wide invasion.

"In any case, it's been decided that you students should stay put." Ectoplasm told them all.

"What!" All the students went, excluding Mineta who just jumped in joy.

"But sensei!" Kirishima went. "Not doing anything but watch people get hurt. That isn't manly!"

"Yeah! We can help!" Sero added in.

"No." Ectoplasm then told them firmly, making them flinch. "Listen kids, I'm sorry, but this invasion is a whole other matter. I know you've all have faced difficult challenges, both in school and the League of Villains. The truth is though, if we wished it we would _never _allow you to face the League."

Honestly, it made Ectoplasm and some of the other staff feel sickened and guilty that their students had to face such threats. They were children for crying out loud, children! Yes they were strong, much stronger than most Pro Heroes in fact, Class 1-A having proved themselves time and time again in crisis situation. However, Ectoplasm and many others agreed that such a thing shouldn't even be allowed to happen.

Why, it's impressive enough none of them had been traumatised, lucky even none of them have been permanently injured. That wasn't even mentioning how much of a miracle that during those attacks, none of them had been _killed_. Miracles that Ectoplasm knew wouldn't always happen. If they kept on trying to face down villains, sooner or later, one one them _will _die.

"The point I'm trying to say, is that unless the situation truly is dire, none of you will be allowed to fight." Even those like Shoji who's quirk is used for intel gathering will be refrained from battle. With that said, Ectoplasm then left not wanting to hear the students complain. He had a mission to do.

* * *

"Now then, time for the invasion to soon begin." Up in his ship, Brainiac was preparing himself for the assault he would soon siege on U.A. Those fools thought just because they had numerous Pro Heroes, that they would be safe. No, instead they gathered countless humans with either rare or unique quirks that Brainiac would certainly study with pleasure.

"I may even have to use the upgraded troopers." Brainiac already learned that U.A. had some rather strong heroes. Nothing like the ones he faced on his universe's earth, but still strong. It also didn't help that many of his higher quality machines have been...destroyed. It will be a while before his manufacture zone could reproduce more again.

Not that it mattered. While his regular forces may not be as strong as some of these heroes, if used properly they can overwhelm his enemies. He may even have them capture a few of those in the school that interested him, like that one person in particular. They would indeed be useful, such a versatile quirk.

"Now then." Brainiac watched a hologram of the school. Taking point of all the heroes that surround it, pinpointing who is who and what they could do. Hacking into the schools database to discover what their powers are. "Let the game begin."

* * *

As Nezu expected, Brainiac was only sending in the regular robots. Already he is getting reports that many of Brainiac's robots were coming in and heading to U.A. Be it through the forest or the streets, they were coming in and hot. An attack from two sides.

The robots holding blasters that shot plasma that could easily kill if aimed at the right spot. That wasn't even mentioning how their palms could release a type of sharp grappling hook that could pierce skin like paper. The only good news he received so far was that none of the bigger skull shaped units were coming, still keeping themselves into the city.

'_For now at the least.' _They'll have to deal with those machines later, instead focus on what is coming at them. Currently the school had many strong heroes that worked for the staff. Those that didn't have powers or at the least any strong ones, were given some discovered blasters that should help.

As for students...Nezu knew for a fact this isn't just any battle. While the enemy had much more resources, they had the intent like the League of Villains. The intent to kill.

Being the principle for this school, it was decided that none of the kids except the more experienced ones such as the Big Three were allowed to fight. Everybody else would be kept in the gym and other shelters while the grown ups and older students dealt with the threats. The most for the lower grades he would give them is maybe long range attacks and delivering messages, nothing more than that.

He will not allow any of his precious students to die at the hands of some maniac.

Many of the staff were now ready. All of them prepared for what was about to come to the school they ran and the students they taught. The civilians inside the buildings could feel the tension, and the faint sound of stomping outside.

Out in the open were many heroes in other areas., the most prominent being Cementoss, Vlad, Present Mic, Hound Dog, and No. 13. All of them awaiting the call from Snipe who is out on watch, ready to tell them when the machines would soon come. A few of the staff had their game face on, with some raising the plasma blaster ready to fire at a moments notice.

"Grrrrr." Hound Dog then growled. Due to his quirk: Dog, the school counselor had the attributes of a canine dog. He has scruffy blond hair sticking straight out behind his head. He also wears a muzzle over his snout on his hero costume. Though now that muzzle is off, as Hound Dog would need to use all his power for what was to come.

"Hound Dog." The humanoid block of cement hero Cementross went as he kept his eyes on the forest. He would have to leave soon, but wanted to make certain of something "Are they near?"

"Grrr-yes!" He could smell them. Foreign metal coming closer, lots of them. His own instincts also warning him, telling him that they were facing a dangerous threats. "Be-grrrrrr-prepared!"

"I think we all are." Present Mic said while he paid close attention to the green the forest gave. He then squinted when he heard it, when all of them heard it. The marching footsteps of such cold machines. "Are the robots ready to go?"

Besides the heroes weren't just them, but also a good amount of robots as well. The Villain-bots, contrary to their name, they were now going to be used to help stop the _real _villains. Currently they had only the three type versions with them.

Victory, Imperial, and Venator.

All of them having a green design with each having their own strengths and weaknesses. The only one missing were the Executors, but Nezu had given them orders to keep them back for the time being. The first three types sent to deal with the ones on the street. A second later, Ectoplasm came out looking just as ready as all the other heroes.

"Almost time." He then said with the main front lines nodding. A few of the heroes hen left the forest area to deal with the machines coming from the street. Cementoss wishing them luck since his quirk would be most useful. A few minutes passed until finally, it was time.

"I think we've given them enough time." No. 13 said who then gave a nod to Present Mic. Giving his own curt nod. "Time to give them a welcome to U.A."

"With," Present Mic smiled, standing tall and straight. Turning the knob on his support gear to the max. "Pleasure." Everybody put on their ear plugs while standing back. Things were about to get loud.

* * *

"_Objective targets less than a kilometer away." _Marching in a steady pace were the robots themselves. All of them fully in sync ready to eliminate all known targets, while capturing any viable humans with special quirks.

Their equipment is up to date, no glitches in them, and were all ready for any possible ambushes. Each of them keeping an eye out for any individuals who were using any form of 'stealth' quirk. Though despite all the gathered data from previous battles, that didn't mean they weren't capable of being put off guard. Especially when their audio feed started going haywire with one word.

"HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOO!" A wave of sound washed over all of them. Their own 'ears' as one would put it, became totally useless as they had been overloaded by the loud feedback coming from the air. Those in the front line falling themselves falling back while glitching up twitching all over.

Those in the back were somewhat okay, but even then they raised their weapons now on the lookout for what had just released that sonic attack. Knowing a human must be nearby.

"Attack!" Low and behold, as they predicted multiple humans wearing a tan coat then came out, each of them looking the same. They all came out with what appeared to be their own blasters. The clones then pushed the trigger and began firing into the robots group who then fired back.

"_Eliminate all threats!"_

"_Eliminate all threats!"_

"_Eliminate all threats!"_

The robots all said at once as they began their own attack. Shooting back or trying to use their piercing grapple hooks on the clones. If anything there were far more robots than the clones, which were a bit over two dozen. While they make take some casualties, overall the robots had the advantage and should win rather easily.

"Gah!" While they may be clones, they still felt some pain. As such these copies of Ectoplasm felt the plasma bullets that bit into them. The only good thing being that after taking certain damage, they vanished away as if they didn't exist.

"_Copies have dissipated. But more seem to be arriving." _Not an outrageous amount, but the robot could tell that more copies came back to refill the ranks that previously fell. It didn't help that while many of the machines were shooting their targets moved at a quick pace to avoid them. Effectively stalling them.

Stalling them.

The robot then began to slowly realize something, then planned on telling the others through their linked network when suddenly the same attack from before came back at them.

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT'SSSSSS UUUUPPPPP!" Another wave of sound came onto them, like when a person got swept up in an oceans currents. The clones of Ectoplasm appeared fine though, mainly thanks to Power Loader who gave them sound nullifying earbuds that blocked out high pitched sounds caused by Present Mic's quirk Voice. Though things were about to get worse for the robots that dared to threaten the school.

From afar, nowhere near the machines but at where the teachers were at, a certain young man with a white speech bubble as head and neck said one thing. Or make it, four.

"KA-BOOM! BANG! BLAM! BONK!" From the very sky itself, huge, sturdy letters came down upon the machines, effectively crushing the front part ofthe army in the forest. All in one fell swoop to boot. It helped that these letters were considerably the size of actual building themselves, and weighed about a few tons.

As for where they came from, the young man with the bubble speech head you'd see in a comic chuckled. "Oh man, take that you stupid machines."

Manga Fukidashi! Quirk: Comic. He has the power to bring and materialize onomatopoeia into the real world in the form of giant Japanese letters. They'll vanish away after some time, the point of it of course is to cripple the enemy. As Principle Nezu planned, while he won't have the children at the front line, those like Manga's long range power could be used without putting them in jeopardy.

"_Warning! Warning!"_ One of the surviving robots said as it began sending this information to both the other troopers and even Brainiac's ship. _"Detecting a user that can materialize inorganic material. Proceed with fire."_

The robots then did as they were told, and began firing at the letters. Only to surprisingly find their plasma bullets to be ineffective. These things could melt through steel itself, yet these letters were made of sterner stuff apparently. On board in his ship, the leader of the machines actually found himself slightly interested in that attack.

The move had been used to black the machines path, and they would have to go around it.

Shing!

Only for a total of four horns to come over the wall of letters and began attacking the robots. These spiral horns went through the machines own heads and chests, while Ectoplasm's clones then climbed over the letters thanks to some assistance, and began firing from atop.

The robots may have had the number advantage, but such quality is useless against true strategy. Next to Manga the girl known as Pony who has a horse themed costume on her snickered along with him. These two were from Class 1-B, the sister class to 1-A. While they may not have had much experience against villains like Class 1-A, by staying out of trouble, this class has met with a true steady growth. Honing their skills much further than even Class 1-A.

It's because of that Nezu decided to ask the students and their parents if they may participate in the combat against the machines. Assuring them they'd be safe as their powers were long range and would keep them safe. Of course, it wasn't just the two of them.

"Alright Yui!" An Ectoplasm clone said as he stood above the letters while his other clones fired off. In his hands he held a bunch of nuts and bolts in his hands. In fact, all the clones had some on them in their pockets.

Each of the clones then momentarily stopped firing as they then grabbed onto their own pieces of metal and held them out. They then threw them at the robot army where they are all spread out. Some of the robots noticed this and enlarged their images to see if they had thrown something like bombs, instead only seeing these small bits of metal. They saw no threat to it, and are right.

Nuts and bolts would do nothing to these advanced machines.

Or at the least, not in their current state.

"Now!" Far away with the other heroes a young girl with black hair and wearing a skintight outfit with a 'V' on her costume brought the tips of her fingers together.

Back at the battle, all the small pieces of metal which total to at least over a hundred thanks to their small size and the number that had been brought, expanded and grew to the size of a tall adult male.

The machines couldn't even make a dodge in time as many of them became pulverized by the added weight and inertia of the metal that crushed them to scrap. Both Pony and Manga gave a thumbs up to their classmate, who had been asked to help with that part. She gave them her usual emotionless face, but with a thumbs up.

"Well played U.A." On his ship Brainiac congratulated the heroes who thwarted his group at the forest. He knew about the various students, and what their quirks were alongside their effects. However, knowing and predicting if they'd be on the battlefield, nor what combinations they would make is another matter entirely. Their teamwork is rather wonderful, and Brainiac can at least acknowledge the plans they made to top his army that he planted in the forest.

Looking at another monitor, he saw the force he sent through the streets that were heading to U.A. were also defeated by the combination of many robots, some heroes, and one man that he knew as Cementoss.

His quirk Cement worked effectively on the streets, and with no time limit or any fear of hurting civilians, his robot army didn't stand a chance against the combined forces. Such a good experience, Brainiac can see that while this worlds so-called heroes are weaker than those of his world, their unique abilities and creativity more than made up for it.

"Even the great 'Man of Steel' and his so called Justice League could learn a bit from these humans." It seems he was right in assuming the children of U.A. were no pushovers. That wasn't even mentioning the adults and their own experience.

"However." Brainiac then said ominously. The monitor then changed to show the video feed of another robot group. One that wasn't from either the forest or streets, but elsewhere. "When one enters the battle, one shouldn't send _all _their forces in just one or two spot."

* * *

In the confined grounds of U.A., many people were inside rooms like the gym, cafeteria, or even the newly built boarding house where students now lived in. Everyone could hear the battle that is happening outside, and while they are scared, that fear slowly crawled back. Some of the civilians and students actually believing that the heroes just might win this. Taking out Brainiac's army.

"Hm-hm-hmm." Humming to herself happened to be another hero-in-training, the 'Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl'. Or to know her true identity, Toru Hagakure. A teenage female who has a quirk that causes her form to forever remain invisible. Only identifiable through held or worn objects, like pieces of clothing and accessories, like the pink shirt and shorts she had on right now.

The young U.A. student being in the schools restroom, having finished her business. As she washed her hands, she heard a loud yell which came from Present Mic most likely, also hearing a lot of explosions. Oh, such a shame she couldn't help like the students from Class 1-B, but it's been reported that the robots could see through 'stealth quirks'. Meaning she'd be killed if she tried sneaking up on them, and no way she wanted to have a hole in her body.

Hagakure soon finished cleaning her hands, then walked out of the girls restroom. Now planning to meet her parents and maybe Jiro if she's around. As she wiped her hands dry, she then left.

Clink! Clink! Clink!

In doing so, it gave _them _the opportunity to finally make their move.

From the floor a thin beam of energy then came out of it like a blade. Humming with electricity, the strange saw then carefully started cutting through the floor of the girls restroom into a circle. Nobody around to warn anybody, as in a few minutes the blade had made a perfect circle, one big enough for a grown adult to climb through.

"_Entrance made." _Or a group of dangerous robots who snuck their way in using the sewers. The frontal assault at the forest and streets were nothing more than a diversion. Undoubtedly these machines could cause harm by attacking from the inside.

"_Initiating stealth mode." _If causing death was their purpose.

Instead the group of machines that numbered less than a dozen turned invisible, being upgraded versions that allowed them capable of avoiding sight, and with their soles having implanted sound adsorbent. This allowed the user to walk without creating any form of noise.

"_Beginning objective: Hunting and bringing back students with special 'Quirk' abilities." _The machine then went silent, and after putting the cut out floor back in place and making certain nobody knew there presence was here, they left the bathroom. All of them ready to find their given target, and take them to Brainiac.

U.A. didn't know it, but they were losing.

* * *

**Victory is not always through battle.**

**-Should I make this rating T?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

'_U.A. It's been a while.' _Flying through the air at a decent speed happened to be the enemy of All Might himself, All For One. Besides him happened to be the girl from another world itself, Miss Martian. The two having been following the massive ship, and were but a few minutes from visiting the school.

"So, this U.A." Miss Martian flew near him while keeping an eye at Brainiac's ship which remains stationary. "It's a school that teaches students to become...heroes?"

"That is correct." All For One told her. "It teaches youngsters how to fight, what to expect, training them, and so on."

"Huh, that does sound useful." While her past is slightly blurry, Miss Martian did remember being trained by some heroes back in her world. Telling her what to expect, and how to react in certain situations. Still though, being told U.A. is a hero school is a strange surprise.

"I wouldn't say it's entirely useful." All For One then said causing some confusion from the girl.

"How come?" She asked. From what the man told her, this school had it all, and did well in trying to keep the students safe and telling them what to expect in the real world. All For One knew better.

"Because the school itself has its own flaws." He explained to the other worlder. "Like how they only allow students with 'flashy' and 'strong' quirks. Not to mention their entrance exams are rather flawed."

"Flawed?"

"Yes my dear, flawed." All For One then explained a bit about the exam. "See, students are made to fight robots, a way to see their own battle experience. But what if a student could only fly, or just had mental attacks. What then?"

"They'd...likely lose." Miss Martian said.

"Correct. Those students are then kicked out or sent to another department."

"But, that doesn't seem fair." Miss Martian says a bit upset at the bias of the exam. "It's not the students fault their quirks can't work against machines. Surely the teachers would realize that."

"Maybe. But it is what it is. Why, I saw a festival where one student, a young man, had a rather strong quirk. Brainwashing." Oh, what he wouldn't give to have that kind of power. His bad habit was coming back again.

"Brainwashing." Miss Martian said a bit worryingly. "Isn't that a bit...uh, villainous."

"A bit, it does sound like a power a villain could have." A power he would love as well. "But Miss Martian, don't you see the good that can come from it. Think about it. If a hero with a 'Brainwashing' quirk had that, and faced a villain, what can they do."

Miss Martian pondered that for a second, then saw the implications what the man said. "They could get the villain to stop moving, and have them get arrested."

"That's right. A crime could be stopped in that one moment." He told her. "Sure super strength, lasers, or the power to teleport is nice, but a power to stop a criminal in their tracks is much more superior in my opinion. Also allows one to not have too much collateral damage."

Miss Martian then felt ashamed of herself. Here she was calling some kids quirk 'villainous', when she had her own mind altering powers. Powers that could just as easily put one in a coma. It made her feel bad at what she said, as this 'Brainwashing' power is useful, and a good thing it's in the hands of somebody who would use it for good.

"Wait, but if they only have a power that affects humans, then-" The man stopped her there.

"Sadly, as strong as it is, it's useless when facing against those that don't even _have _a mind in the first place." Miss Martian understood what the man meant.

"The kid failed the exam, didn't he." She got a nod, which made the young alien feel bad for the kid. Such a useful power, and he wasn't even in the hero course. That didn't seem fair at all. The boy couldn't even use his powers against the machines, thus unable to show his strength to those judging.

"That's not even mentioning that some of the students that join are a _far _example of being a hero." All For One recalled the pawn his successor Tomura brought with him. While All For One acknowledged the boy had the drive to be a hero, along with the power, his personality and attitude were just pathetic. Such a personality would hold him back when the time came.

"Eh, what do you…" Her question would go unanswered, seeing as a large explosion could be heard from afar. All For One then took a glance at U.A., and could sense something was up. Brainiac must have done something, because dust and smoke is coming out from the forest near U.A.

"Apologies Miss Martian, but our talk should be paused for the time being."

"That's okay." Miss Martian then gazed at the skull ship with anger in her eyes. "We should hurry, no telling what Brainiac is planning next." She then increased her speed with All For One doing the same.

* * *

"I'll give these robots one thing. They're persistent." Cementoss focused his powers as he summoned slabs of cement and used them to crush the robot army on the streets. The machines that survived his attacks would then be picked off by other staff members be it through their own quirks or the stolen blasters.

Beside him, the hero known as No. 13. A rather interesting hero who wore something akin to a space suit using what appears to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots. On the heroes fingers were some kind of blockers.

"So, you need something?" No. 13 asked as Cementoss had called for him away from the forest area.

"Correct my friend." Cementoss then pointed at another group of robots that were marching towards the school gates. These having blasters just like all the others, though they seemed to be an upgraded weapon.

"Those seem new." No. 13 caught onto the interesting weapons.

"We received reports from the city that a few of Brainiac's machines are using them." Cementoss explained. "They don't seem to kill, but instead stun."

"I would say that's a good thing...but I can assume it's not." Cementoss nodded.

"According to the reports, the robots that used these weapons stunned those who showed incredible powers with their quirks, or citizens where the machine stated they were useful." It didn't take a genius to guess that Brainiac is harvesting more citizens and heroes with unique quirks.

"They must be here for the students, and us." No. 13 concluded.

"Yes. And we have to be careful. One hit and your instantly knocked out." Cementoss believes Mt. Lady got knocked out with a single blast, and she was in giant form. Thank goodness that she had shrunk when that happened, and a hero took her away before anything worse happened to her. After all, everyone knew that if someone was caught by those droids, it's game over.

"That's good advice, but what do you need me for." No. 13 didn't want to sound rude, but he is no fighter. Sure he had a powerful quirk by the name Black Hole, but due to its destructive nature, it made fighting rather difficult. Since his power could easily kill things, enemy _and _friend alike.

"Simple. That." Cementoss then pointed at the robots with their raised weapons, and No. 13 had a light bulb realization came over him.

"Oh." Now knowing what to do, he then walked away from the barrier made of cars and cement, with Cementoss telling everybody to stand back. After seeing the space hero No. 13 step up, they knew what was about to happen.

"Teach those metal bastards a lesson man!"

"Turn them to scrap!"

"Show em you're no pushover!"

"I loooveeee you!"

Which turned to cheers as everyone knew they were going to _enjoy _what No. 13 was about to do. The Brainiac droids kept on marching, not seeing a problem at all with a single man. The one who manipulated the cement seemed to stop, and all the other organics stopped firing. Which meant they now had an opportunity to fire and bring back any unconscious humans back to the lab.

Unfortunately for them, No. 13 had other plans for them.

"_All troops." _The lead droid said as No. 13 stopped walking. _"Ready to engage," _The space here then lifted up both hands. _"Fire!"_

"Black Hole!" At the same time the robots began shooting No. 13's fingertips were then released from the small covers off his gloves. The shots fired were some kind of energy bullet, not to different from the plasma bullets. The only difference being that they knock people unconscious instead of crippling or killing people. Point is, the shots fired were aimed at both No. 13 and those standing behind the barrier.

"_...?" _

Or it should have.

"Nice one 13!"

"Awsome!"

"Show those tin cans who's boss!"

Instead, the shots fired, all of them, headed right towards the space hero. But not a single one hit him, not one at all. What happened instead was that all the energy bullets ended up being sucked up inside the fingers.

It wasn't just those attacks either. Pieces of the street, ruined robot bodies, and other things began being sucked in as well.

"_Warning! Warning! Gravitational anomaly detected! Pulling all units in!" _All the robots were being dragged under the effects of one of the most powerful quirk wielders U.A. had. Owned by the space hero No. 13, he had the quirk Black Hole.

The basic description of it is simple, Black Hole creates a vortex that turns anything it sucks into dust. The quirk is activated by releasing the fingertips on No. 13's hero costume gloves. The black holes suck in and disintegrate any matter at the atomic level, as well as certain forms of energy, such as light. In combat, Thirteen can use this ability to prevent enemies from escaping their range by sucking them towards themselves.

This is due to one of it's weaknesses. As due to its nature, Black Hole is highly volatile and dangerous, having a lot of potential to kill living beings or cause large collateral damage on structures if not regulated properly. Which is why No. 13 prefer to use Black Hole solely as a method to stop enemies from slipping away, turning it off immediately if the target gets too close to the disintegration range.

"Have fun being reduced to the atomic level." Against robots that were trying to kidnap and kill people, No. 13 will have no hard feelings destroying them. The droids kept firing, but no attack could harm the hero. Their own bodies being slowly sucked in, until a few soon found themselves slipping and entering the disintegration distance and found themselves utterly reduced.

It's been a while since No. 13 used his quirk at full use.

"_All remaining troops, go around." _Taking a scan, the droid talking discovered a weakness to this dangerous quirk. Mainly that it had a distance disadvantage. While those who were near the front were getting disintegrated or were slowly being dragged in, those a bit farther were doing much better. So the robots would simply get out of range and continue firing without the risk of being reduced to atoms.

"As if we'll let you." Seeing this course of action, Cementoss did the best he could to raise his power to the limit. There's a reason he had a good record with villain battles on the street.

Beneath the machines, the very ground beneath them shook. The road shook and shuddered, until it began cracking. It didn't take long for the droids to realize what is coming next.

"_All units. Leave the area now." _

"To late!" Cementoss's own hands glew with a light green color as he put his effort to the max. Every single robot on the street soon ended up falling to their knees as they couldn't stand properly of the constant shaking. But also because at the end of the street where the robots formation end, it suddenly ripped opened off the ground.

The ripped portion then tilted up higher and higher, at a complete 90 degree angle. Causing all the droids to tumble and fall with only a few able to latch onto the rising slab of cement with their sharp digits.

Those that couldn't hold on only ended up falling straight toward the path where No. 13 is. All ten of his fingers opened up to suck in every single one of them. Each of them being slowly crushed by the gravitational power as if they were in a trash compressor, where eventually they were grinded up and turned to dust. Dust that soon vanished as they entered the vortex of the quirk Black Hole.

"Yes, we're doing it!" A staff member shouted with a few cheering on.

"Hold it." Cementoss said interrupting their mood. "Don't go thinking we've won just yet. Look!" Listening, the staff and other fighters went to stare and see that not only are there survivors, but more robots were marching in.

"Uh, doesn't this Brainiac guy run out?" A woman whined. Just how many robots did Brainiac pack in that ship of his?

"Doesn't matter." A faculty member aimed his blaster and began firing destroying a head. "Let's just keep this up. We may not be heroes, but that doesn't mean we should just give up."

"Yeah!" Many went as they began shooting at those who weren't in range of No. 13's quirk. Laughing as they felt they were winning. Although despite the good mood, Cementoss himself was having doubts. Taking a good glance at the skull ship before refocusing on the droids.

'_This doesn't feel right. Brainiac had all his robots in the city at strategic locations, so why is it that when he sends them here, there at the most obvious point of attack.' _It felt unnatural. Almost like Brainac knew the robots he sent would be destroyed easily. Is he buying time for something? Cementoss didn't know, and instead had no choice but to just focus on the battle right in front of him.

He sent wave of cement spikes piercing through the machines chest. Wrapped some droids in wraps of it and crushed them from within. Even made a few trap holes where they couldn't climb out of. While doing so, instead of feeling proud, the hero could only feel something else. Anxiety.

* * *

"Mhp-Mmm!" Inside the U.A. school, multiple students, parents, and civilians stayed in the building being guarded by either heroes or some police officers. Though it was the lower levels that happened to be the most crowded, with others in the higher levels.

Of course because of the amount of people, there were a few that left the protected groups and just wandered around the school grounds. Doing so mainly in excitement as they've never been to U.A. before and seeing this as a good opportunity to check the place out.

"_Scanning target's genetic code. Result: Quirkless. Terminating." _To bad for some, that would be a mistake. This small little boy knowing that the hard way. All he wanted to do was see his personal heroes, instead he only met up with a cold machine that just stared at him with nothing but logic. Having been caught and his mouth covered.

Crack!

Then thrown into the nearest closet like garbage, no longer among the living. The machine saw no value in the child, thus just got rid of him. Truly only an empathetic person with no morals would be capable of such a thing, going double for the one that programmed the robot in the first place.

"_Report. Having discovered no useful material for harvesting. Units 8-17, report." _The robot then contacted it's other brethren to see if they found anything useful. Getting a few replies from some of them on their finds.

"_Have discovered possible useful resources, but are being guarded at the moment."_

"_None so far in the pool area. Proceeding to enter in another area."_

"_Located and discovered a mutant organism with avian features with a living entity in the form of a shadow. Already captured and sent to the lab."_

"_Having found numerous children with a few viable quirks. Though there is a hero protecting them, it is possible to overwhelm and eliminate. Shall I proceed?"_

"_No." _Unit 1 of the stealth droids told Unit 13 _"Our objective is to locate viable quirks, but doing so in obscurity. Any attempts in capture that causes units to be visible or seen is ill advised. Proceed to another area."_

"_Acknowledged."_

* * *

Up above in the sky, Brainiac gave a rare form that is commonly known as a smile.

Yes. At the end of the day, Brainiac did not actually care about U.A. at all. No, instead his prize all along was just getting the diamonds of the humans that held strong and variant quirks. Quirks that Brainiac would enjoy to study. Especially since U.A. has been designated as the best hero school in all of Japan, meaning it had become nothing more but a location for the strongest of the generation to enter in.

While Brainiac admits the destruction of many of his machines were rather wasteful, it's a sacrifice he's willing to make. The heroes being none the wiser that they're precious students were being kidnapped one-by-one. That wasn't even including any citizens that might hold a strong quirk.

The droids sent there of course had to be silent and stealthy. If the heroes knew his true goal, then they'd warn the students of his machines, and could ruin his harvesting. While that wouldn't entirely be a problem since he could just go to other top tier schools, there were still a few students that had quirks Brainiac wouldn't mind having, due to their special nature.

"_Contacting Brainiac. Discovered one of the prime objectives. Sending image now." _One that he wished for that has already been discovered., a young girl with black hair that is tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat. Wearing regular clothing that Brainiac cared not for, instead more interested in the items coming out of her hands. Russian Matryoshka Nesting Dolls.

"Incredible." Brainac said in another rare tone of great interest. On his monitor a screen showed the girl in question. Her name: Momo Yaoyorozu. Quirk: Creation.

A simple yet harmonious name.

Pulling up another file, Brainiac can now see what her quirk is and its capabilities. The power to quite literally, create anything so long as it wasn't organic-a living thing-and the user had the appropriate understanding of the atomic configuration. In other words, no matter how complex or advanced its structure may be, it can be 'created' thanks to that quirk. Such versatility. Such possibilities.

"If I can acquire the girl, then I can study her quirk and find a way to reproduce it. Possibly even give myself the ability." The girl showed some intellect by being able to create her items, but compared to _his _mind and the advanced knowledge of weaponry and technology he knew and understood, the Creation quirk would suit him quite lovely. Far more than some primitive species that couldn't even tap into half the potential that quirk had.

Of course doing so would be quite difficult, even with all the humans he had. A monitor showing many people in his personal labs being run autonomy. Already he was getting fine information from their bodies, their genetic code revealing that the quirks may not be entirely as natural as people would assume. Instead quirks being a possible mutation.

Of course he wouldn't even have half the information if it wasn't for the fact that these quirks actually had similarities to another genetic code he knew from his world. The 'Meta-Gene'.

"The only difference is that one awakens through trauma or life and death, while these become active at the usual age of four." Excluding the ones designated as 'Quirkless'. He already had a few powerless humans and discovered that they didn't have the genetic code that allows one to have a quirk.

Although he did find that they had a stronger immunity system. More so than those who had quirks themselves. Interesting.

"Unit 9, what is the situation with the objective?" If he could capture the girl, then he could have a one man (woman) resource. A person that he could force to give him the materials he needed. Alongside create certain equipment he didn't have the materials to make. Best to see if he could capture her now.

"_Situation is green sir." _The unit said as it watched Momo hidden from plain sight. _"The subject is currently with numerous people alongside a few heroes. She is creating certain equipment along with mundane items such as blankets and cups for the civilians."_

While Brainiac wanted to capture her as soon as possible, it'd be best if he waited. His robots were still in hiding attempting to find any other diamond students with quirks that he would gladly study. Brainiac had big plans for these quirks, big ones.

"Continue watching the subject." Brainiac told his robotic minion. "Unless she is by herself or you see an opportunity without revealing yourself, continue on standby."

"_Understood." _The robot then cut communications to continue watching. With that done, Brainiac then set commands for his machines to continue fighting for the next half hour before stopping. That should be plenty of time to locate and kidnap any other quirks before he left and then destroyed this city.

Standing up, Brainiac left to begin his own studies hands on. While he trusted his machines to do well in study and dissection, that didn't mean Brainiac wouldn't mind doing the study himself. Plus he had a few interesting humans he captured that he personally wanted to experiment on.

"Time to see how young Midoriya is doing."

* * *

"I think we're pushing them back." On the top of the trees is the hero Snipe, equipped with one of the aliens blasters as he then easily shot down any robot down. Their own metal being turned to a dark color as the plasma melted parts of them while also serving to make them non-functioning. Snipe took notice that fewer robots were coming.

"_Yes, I think we're nearly finished.." _Nezu has been watching the battle with the cameras hidden all over the school. The villain bots crushing wanderers, Cementoss trapping them and No. 13 then sucking them in until they became dust.

Back at the forest their were barely any left at all. Hound Dog always pinpointing their location while Present Mic just shouted to overload their audio circuits where Ectoplasm struck with his clones.

Overall, this battle was going well.

'_Almost too well.' _Nezu thought as he observed the situation. The robots were defeated, no more back up is coming, and so far they have taken very little damage. Why, not a single person has died, only attaining some damage from the plasma bullets but nothing more. The battle having only gone on for nearly an hour.

"Brainiac surely must know he can't win like this." Did they perhaps overestimate their enemy. His technology is amazing, and he did place them in good spots across the city, but this battle, it just seemed wasteful. None of those skull bots have even been seen yet.

Sitting down, Nezu then begin thinking back to the point where Brainiac first appeared, and the occurrences that have happened.

_At exactly 8:07 A.M., Brainiac first made his appearance, announcing himself to the city and possibly Japan as a whole._

_8:23 A.M., numerous machines have been seen being sent down from a blue light, teleportation. And then began attacking._

_8:25 A.M, killings and kidnappings occur soon after. Police and heroes being called in all over, before the lines suddenly went down. Only a few ways of communication left._

_9:45 A.M., destruction all over the city. Power plants, industry, recreational center, and so on. Heroes held some advantage, but the quantity of the robots proved to much at the time._

_10:24 A.M., reported heroes known as Death Arm, Kamui Woods, and a third hero by the name of Cloudy reported in on a new variant of machines dubbed 'Skull Bots'. Not as many compared to the droids dubbed 'Skull Walkers', but considered heavily armed and ore equipped. Advised to use the aliens technology against it._

_11:51 A.M., the 'Skull Walkers' are using a different variant of blasters. One that instantly knocks out a person without any resistance. Then take them away in a flash of blue light. Brainiac naturally is using them for harvesting purposes._

_12: 30 P.M., 'Skull Walkers' have been heading to U.A., where ever since the invasion numerous civilians, students, and heroes have gathered like other schools and buildings. U.A. is considered to have the most people being sheltered._

_1: 25 P.M., battle is going well. Nearly finished dealing with Brainiac's army. Very few left._

That is the current timeline. There were of course more details of what happened in-between, but this timeline is the basic listing of what's been going on. Nezu overviewed the information he had over and over. Not finding anything wrong. Perhaps they really were just winning.

'_At the very least, I'm glad that we have protected the students.' _Nezu let himself to relax just a bit. For he knew that the reason Brainiac targeted U.A. wasn't just because it held many pro heroes, but believed that this intruder was trying to attempt to kidnap the students. But with the way the battle is going, Brainiac wouldn't even have a chance to capture a single one.

"..." Maybe it was a coincidence, some kind of premonition, but the second the thought of Brainiac taking his students came up, Nezu's instincts flared up. As an intelligent being, his usual animal instinct were normally silent or ignored. This time though, his own body is warning him of something bad, his own fur standing straight, nose twitching, muscles being tensed.

"...He's after...our students." In worry, Nezu then picked up his phone and called one of his fellow staff members.

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

"_Hello." _Picking up in the cafeteria serving people food is the Cook Hero "Lunch-Rush". A man that wasn't a fighter, but instead someone who could make meals for those who were hungry. All thanks to his quirk known as 'Storage.' Where he could 'store' all sorts of ingredients and food into his own being, then pull them out when he needed to make something. Being an excellent chef as well, having once served a full-course french meal or ten-thousand victims of a typhoon on his lonesome, showing that he can prepare a vast amount of food in a short period of time. His culinary skills should not be underestimated.

"Lunch-Rush, I have a question for you." Nezu then began getting straight to the point. "I need you to tell me, are there any missing students or civilians."

"_Missing students? Hold on, give me a second." _Nezu then patiently waited as Lunch-Rush put his phone down to check on Nezu's request. Yet while it would only take a minute or two, Nezu felt like the time it took was hours. Having a horrible feeling in his stomach.

"_Okay, I'm back." _Lunch-Rush returned back on the line. _"And no, everybody seems to be accounted for. Though there are some missing kids, probably wandered off. I'll tell the policemen here to take a look along with maybe some students."_

"Yes. Thank you."Nezu hanged up as he felt the feeling grow worse. He got on his computer and began clicking on the monitor to show him the cameras.

Zzzzz.

Only to find nothing but static. That shouldn't be right though, according to this all the cameras were still functioning, not a single one broken. More like someone just cut the feed. But to do that somebody had to get to the wires, which were all the way below the-

"Below the school!" It all came to Nezu, what Brainiac is _really doing_. All of it coming together at once. The puzzle now filled, and the horrifying picture it showed.

"We've been played!" The robots that weren't winning at all, while troublesome, they were being beaten back easily. Almost to easily, as if they were doing nothing more than stalling for time. On campus, there are many heroes, however the majority are outside helping to stop the battle. With many civilians and some students who may wander off away from the heroes and those guarding them, and can get lost. Or something worse.

Nezu grabbed his phone ready to dial everybody on the staff, when suddenly his eyes widened and he felt his paw burning. He quickly threw away his phone and just in time as it sudden;ly exploded in a small burst of sparks and electricity.

"_I should have known that even a primitive animal such as yourself could have sense danger. Especially an animal with a quirk that amplifies intelligence above humans." _Nezu felt himself going cold, his fur shivering with a sense of dread filling him.

That voice, he knew that voice. After all, it's the voice that may as well have declared war on japan and possibly the war itself.

"Brainiac." Nezu said as he faced his computer monitor, where filling it whole is the green skin man(?) himself. Who only looked at the principle of U.A. coldly.

"_Correct. I have to admit, you did well in discovering my true intentions. Much so compared to the humans, yet even then you still fell short. Even with a quirk, at the end of the day your still nothing more than an animal." _Nezu narrowed his eyes at that remark. While he had no problem being an animal, he didn't like the way Brainiac spoke.

"You won't get away with this. Now that I know what your doing, I'll simply contact the staff." Nezu says no longer wishing to play Brainiac's game.

"_Oh, I'm afraid that's not possible." _Brainiac then taps on something on the other side, where a small image popped up. This one showing a DNA code enlarged. It wasn't the DNA of a human. _"While there are records of the old experiments done by you, I prefer doing the experiments myself. After all, it's not easy to find an animal with a quirk like yourself."_

"What ar-Mph!" Then from behind, while invisibly, a hand muffled Nezu's mouth stopping him from speaking. Thanks to its high advanced stealth mode, Nezu once never noticed that one of the stealth units had entered his office.

"_Do not worry Nezu, we will get a chance to talk again, face to face." _That inhumane face is the last thing Nezy saw as he struggled to breath or even call for help. Then like that, all he saw was a blue flash, and then nothing.

* * *

**I'm just taking them out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It took some time, but eventually the battle at U.A. seemed to have ended with the victory of the teachers and staff. All of whom were strong heroes of their own right, who defeated the army of Brainiac's robots. Not a single one left with piles upon piles of broken scrap metal. Power Loader will be very happy with that.

"All's well that ends well. Wouldn't you agree?" Present Mic said with a smile to Ectoplasm, who just gave a nod.

"Hound Dog," The cloning man then asked the animal-like human. "Do you smell anymore of Brainiac's toy?"

"Grrr-No!" The school counselor said as he made some sniffing in the air and ground. Using his senses to locate anymore hidden ones. He could sense none at all.

"Then I guess we did it." Snipe dropped down onto the ground. "I got a report from Cementoss that all the other machines have been defeated. Those Skull Walkers are no more." That got a few cheers from the students of Class 1-B who helped deliver their own success.

"I better call Nezu to tell them we won." Ectoplasm took out his cell and then dialed Nezu's number. "Hm?" Only to receive no signal at all. That was strange, U.A. put up their own communications system after Brainiac started shutting down the cell towers. So how come he didn't have a signal now?

"Something up?" Present Mic asked his fellow comrade.

"Yes. It seems that Brainiac may have took down our own communications system." Ectoplasm showed the sound hero his cell, to prove his point. "I don't suppose any of you have a functioning one?"

Present Mic and a few others took out there own phones, only to find the same problem as Ectoplasm. No signal at all.

"This can't be good." Snipe watched at the floating ship high above them. "If Brainiac sends another attack, none of us will be able to coordinate properly."

"I'll-gruff!-go and see Nezu!" Hound Dog said getting ready to go and tell the principle the news. "The rest of you-grrr-watch out for any more surprises."

"Got it dog man!" Present Mic gave a thumbs up, with Hound Dog then leaving to inform Nezu of their success. Running on all four, he began heading towards the principal office when for a moment he stopped.

"?" For a second, he thought he smelled something forign. But he didn't see anything at all. Weird. Deciding to forget about that, he just ignored it and moved on, believing that it's probably the smell of all those broken machine parts. Some pieces did end up landing where he's at. That must have been it.

"Oh man. I can't wait to tell the class how we helped out." Magna said with his head having a smile emoji. Pony also clapping her hands just as pleased, saying how they totally helped the teachers out. Even Yui gave a small smile at what they did. Wasn't everyday a bunch of students helped out in stopping a robot invasion.

It also wasn't everyday that for a split second, the air near them shimmered ever so slightly. None of them seemed to mind though,or even acknowledge what happened. Because who would complain about something that's clearly the trick of the eye.

* * *

"Here you go, have fun playing with it."

"Thank you miss!" Many of the kids said to Momo Yaoyorozu, giving the children a smile as she gave them some toys to play with. Such as action figures, little dinosaurs, and her personal favorite, a Russian matryoshka doll. Ah, good memories.

Boom!

Another explosion. Momo, just gazed at the nearest window, seeing a lot of smoke and dust from the forest. Some shaking caused from the battle at the U.A. barrier. So, this is what a true villain attack is like.

'_Here I thought the only thing we had to fear about is the League of Villains.' _These invaders though, they were on a whole other level. Having enough resources to attack the entire city, killing many and causing high amounts of collateral damage. The League led by Shigiraki were dangerous, maybe more so in terms of one-on-one thanks to having elite members. Brainiac though, he's on a whole other level.

Never has she heard of a person that has attacked an entire city.

Well, okay, there was that Liberation Army from Destro, who had a mass amounts of followers with powers. The only differences Momo could see between Destro and Brainiac is that while Destro was bad, he _did _try helping in changing society, even if it's through chaotic means. Brainiac however cared not for the people, just his own self purposes. Purposes that has put the entire city in panic.

'_I wish I could do something to help.' _Sure Momo is providing equipment for people and even calming some kids down, but she wished for a more proactive role. Knowing that some students are actually helping, just made her feel somewhat..useless. _'No, I shouldn't think this way.' _Momo shook her head.

While she isn't fighting, what she's doing now is an important part. Helping the many children who have arrived here lost, scared, and confused by what was going on. All of them waiting for their parents. Parents that may not have survived, considering that some of the kids arrived here in blood.

'_I wonder what happened to mom and dad?' _Momo gloomily thought as she recalled her own parents. She hasn't heard from them at all, and it wouldn't be a lie that she's worried about them.

"Excuse me, miss." Hearing a voice that's directed at her, Momo turned to see a man in a police uniform. He looked very tired with sweat and some...red stains on both his clothes and face. Looking rather ragged with cuts on his clothes.

"Y-yes sir?" Momo asked.

"Can you...come with me. It involves your...parents." That didn't sound good. Not one bit. Giving a grim nod, Momo said good-bye to the children and followed the officer out of the room.

"Yes officer, what is it?' She asked wishing to know more about her parents and their safety.

"I'm sorry, but not here." The officer then said wiping away some of his sweat. "I don't want any kids overhearing this. Might not be appropriate for their age." Now this only served to make Momo worried even more. Gulping, she nodded as she then followed the officer further away.

The two were soon in the hallway by themselves, with nobody in sight.

"Okay officer, I believe this is far enough." Momo said certain no children were nearby. "So, what's the state of my parents?"

"Parents? Oh right. That." The officer somehow forgot what he was trying to tell her in the first place. Maybe he was that injured. "I lied." Or as he put it straight, lied to her face as the man knew nothing about her parents.

"What?" Momo said confused.

"Yeah. There's a change of plans here." The officer then smiled wickedly, as he then wiped his face getting rid of the 'blood', which is actually ketchup. The officer-if he actually was one-taking out a knife.

"See, I know all about you, from the sports festival." The fake officer said with his knife pointed at Momo. "Your quirk especially seems interesting. You'd be useful for me and my crew to survive this damn apocalypse."

Now it made sense.

This false officer saw what she is capable of, and wanted her for less than noble purposes to survive with whatever group he's aligned with. He probably stole that outfit and entered U.A. passing off as someone who wanted to help.

"Firstly, my quirk may be versatile," Momo said as he body glew a little, indicating she was using her powers. "But it does have limits. And secondly," From her palms two sharp katanas came out, looking ready to cut apart the man. "Don't think I'll be easily taken."

"Oh little lady," The fake officer licked his lips. "Trust me, you're gonna-"

Shing!

"!"

"!"

Both Momo and the fake officer went wide eyes at what happened. The officer especially as a red liquid could be seen coming out of his mouth.

Thud!

With his head then falling off with blood being spread all over. For real this time as the body fell down with a wet splat.

"Gu-ga…" Momo, upon seeing the horrifying decapitation, didn't know what to think. Her mind shutting down at the horrible sight she had just seen.

After all, while Momo has been in pretty bad situations; The League of Villains from USJ, All For One, never has she seen a person died. Up and personal as well.

"_Target found." _Which would get worse to, as from the dead body the air shimmered and warped as a Skull Walker then appeared out of thin air. One of the stealth robots Brainiac had sent to keep an eye on Momo, noticed her leaving the area and having sought this chance to capture her.

The deadly machine then grabbed Momo by the throat and then teleported away with nobody in sight.

* * *

Up above Brainiac is glad the capture of the girl is complete. Already he had captured a few students that caught his eye, and already got all the information of the school through its data bank. In other words, he's done playing around, and has no purpose being here any longer.

He could just leave now, but Brainiac had a thought. A rather cruel one to boot.

For you see, if he took out U.A., the school that made heroes, considered a grand symbol itself, then what would happen?

Would the masses fight back, or would they wallow in fear and terror.

Only one way to find out.

* * *

"Finally, we're almost there." Miss Martian said in relief as they were near the school. Contrary to her relief, All For One just felt uncertain what to do at this point. After all, he couldn't just enter U.A. and expect a congratulations party. He is after all a highly dangerous villain that should be put behind bars.

Even worse, he wasn't exactly at full power. Sure he could trounce any of those heroes with ease, but against all of U.A.'s finest, other gathered locals, and possibly the students, even he could get defeated with such forces and teamwork. He's strong, but not omnipotent. Such a shame.

"Miss Martian," All For One then told the young alien girl. "Since you know a bit more about Brainiac then I do, how about you go ahead."

"What about you?" She asks.

"I'll see if I can help those in need. Many people below are heading to U.A. as a shelter. I'll go aid them." As if. He'll more than likely take away any good quirks he can find. Not that Miss Martian knew his real intentions though, for she didn't say anything to his suggestion.

"Got it." She said ready to go on ahead. "I'll see if I can-what the." She then paused as she looked on ahead, where suddenly the floating ship started facing U.A. with a blue glow. One that is directed toward the entire school itself, along with every facility located near it.

"Is that something we should be worried about?" All For One faced Miss Martian, figuring she might know what this strange light is. The fact that her face had fear on it showed that she did know what it is. Not a good sign.

"Yes!" She said as she then sped up quickly leaving him behind. "I'll go on ahead, you just get the people to go anywhere near it!" She then zoomed off without even explaining what is happening.

"Children." He muttered. Once Miss Martian vanished from view, All For One then tapped a small little button on the side of his mask. "Doctor, are you watching this?"

"_Yes All For One. I can see it all." _The mask did more than provide life support and amplify his weakened powers, but also had a few other functions. Such as communication and even a hidden camera so that his doctor could see what is going on all while staying safe in his lab.

"Excellent. Tell me what you know about the girl. You did place a scanner on this apparatus."

"_Indeed. And while I would like a more 'closer' study, the scans from your support system is more than enough." _The doctor said as back in his lab, he is studying what he got from the alien girl. _"And I have to say, she truly is astounding. Her capability of flight, the registering of heightened brain waves, her own body being more dense than a regular people. An astounding creature she is."_

"Indeed." All For One said with a voice that showed no signs of him even considering Miss Martian is a person. Just another lab rat to be studied under, like so many from before.

"However, while all of that is interesting, I'm more interested in_ that_." The unknown light that just spelled danger. All For One may not know what it is Brainiac is doing, but it clearly isn't good.

"_Checking sir, and while I'm not certain I can even understand the mechanics of whatever Brainiac is doing, I think it should be advised that you leave the area."_

"That may be for the best." However, All For One did have business at the school. A dark smile came under his mask, as he knew what he should do.

The only one who wasn't backing down from the sight is Miss Martian herself. The alien girl zooming as fast as she could to the school fully aware of what was about to happen. Even then though, she could tell that there was no way she would make it in time.

'_Think, think!' _She thought to herself over and over. How she can help all those people.

Thinking on it, naturally logic is saying she couldn't.

I mean, she knew _all about _what Brainiac is about to unleash. A weapon that will put everybody under his control, and by proxy, his own test subjects as he'll then undoubtedly put them through his own sick experiments.

Just like the others.

Miss Martian didn't want these people to suffer the same fate. To be tied down in some slab of metal being dissected on and who knows what. This might not be her home, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to save them. She just needed to find a way how. Because she had less than a few minutes before Brainiac fired _that _at them.

.,She just had to think!

"...That's it!" This is going to hurt, a lot to be exact. But if she is going to save as many lives as possible, then she had no choice. Gathering all the energy she had, Miss Martian readied herself to give everyone a warning.

She could only hope the people would listen.

* * *

"Sir. Grrr...Sir?" Something wasn't right. Hound Dog could tell.

While many people considered him to be mindless or stupid because of his animal traits, he is far from it. Hound Dog will admit that his animal instincts are indeed strong, sometimes overpowering, but in the end, he _never _let those instincts control him. Situations like this included.

'_This room is okay, and there isn't much of a mess at all.' _To the regular eye, a person would think that the principal had left. I mean, no spilled coffee, no flipped over desk, no signs of any form of struggle at all. Though Hound Dog had more than just his eyes to see if anything is wrong.

Sniff, sniff.

He also has his own nose.

Thanks to his quirk, he has all the senses of a dog, his nose being his greatest asset. Because of that, he could smell-literally-that something was wrong. A scent that is in this room and completely foreign. One that while different, had a similarity to something he knew.

"Skull Walkers." Hound Dog growled. It _has _been reported that the machines could teleport away. Meaning that its likely Nezu has been taken away.

No….

Narrowing his eyes, Hound Dog began believing that maybe Nezu _wasn't _the first one to be kidnapped. It was faint, but Hound Dog did smell some of the forign metal around, but had just assumed it's because the broken parts from outside were being in. Not to mention he heard from some parents that some kids and adults were going missing. But dismissed it as the person just wandering U.A.

He had to tell the others.

"Graaa!" The school counselor got ready to leave to tell the others when from inside his own mind, along with everybody in the school, a loud voice entered in them.

"_EVERYBODY! GET OUT OF THE SCHOOL! NOW!" _Hound Dog didn't know where the voice came from, but it would be foolish if he simply ignored it. He wasn't the only one either.

All over the campus many heard the strange sound, and while some thought of it as a joke, the teachers here decided it'd be best to take this seriously. Because in a time like this, what kind of idiot would make a prank like this.

"Come on folks, time to go!" Present Mic told anybody nearby while gathering as any students as he could. Other staff members helping to take them out of the school. A good thing to, since those outside could see a glowing light coming from Brainiac's ship.

Those on the streets began clearing the way for anybody running out of the campus. Cementoss moving the wrecked machines with No. 13 sucking them up.

Parents and children along with so many other kids came running out in fear. The heroes telling them to leave, causing some to panic. Some worse for wear as they've lost either friends and family, with a few people missing.

Unfortunately they couldn't go back due to whatever danger was happening. Danger that would happen sooner than later.

"...Oh boy." The former Number 1 Hero, All Might, had just gathered some students from another school outside, where he then saw the light expand. Expand, then engulf the entire U.A. school, where many people were still in it. "No!" He shouted.

The former hero could only watch in horror as the beam seemed to break apart the entire school and the people still in it. Turning into blue digital like blocks before vanishing away.

"What the-" He could only say, before grinding his teeth. Many people ho had gotten out now shrieking and wailing at the horrible sight. Most believing the people being dead! Even worse for Toshinori is that many of his precious students such as Iida, Shoji, and Mina were still there along with those from Class 1-B and other students.

This wasn't even mentioning any of the staff members and some of his own friends.

"Oh boy." A voice then came where Yagi turned to face some of his fellow co-workers. Cementoss and No. 13, the latter who just looked at the entire school that's now missing. Ignoring the people screaming and running away. "This...isn't good at all."

"Far from it." From behind came Ectoplasm, multiple of them, with none looking to pleased.

"Any reason why?" Cementoss asked.

"The original, he's gone." The clone said causing the other three's eyes to widen. The original, that meant the true person Ectoplasm, meaning these were all just clones.

"He was taken!" Yagi shouted worried about him.

"Wasn't just him either." No. 13 continued. "I'm getting word that everything related to U.A. is gone."

"Gone?" Cementoss asked wanting clarification.

"All gone." No. 13 said seriously. "USJ, the proxy cities, the test sites, everything. Vanished!"

Sadly, he's right. Everything owned by U.A. no longer existed. Whatever Brainiac did, be it disintegrating it, somehow taking it away, or whatever he did, it's a fact all of U.A. and every building and a part of it is now gone.

Including the people that had been on it.

"What...what do we do?" Cementoss then asked the main question. Having no idea what should be done now. The worst part of course, is that nobody else had the slightest clue. Had it not been for that mysterious voice, all of them would have been turned to...whatever that beam did. Actually, speaking of voices…

"Did anybody know who called us out?" No. 13 and Cementoss shrugged their shoulders at Yagi's question. The voice indeed had been helpful, but in no way did anybody actually recognize it.

Telepath quirks are rare, and the staff only knew a few heroes that actually had such a quirk. A certain pussy cat girl they knew, but she shouldn't even be in this area. So then who could it be?

"Whoever they were, they have our thanks." No. 13 replied. "Right now though, we have work to do. We can't just look for whoever did this while all of this is happening." That's right, while those who heard the voice are grateful, they had important business to attend to at the moment. Mainly about all the vanished-possibly dead-people that were all gone, with everybody else either crying, panicking, running, or a mixture of all three.

"He's right." Agreeing with No. 13 and coming out is Hound Dog, who had escaped with many students and some civilians. The other three heroes were a bit surprised that their fellow counselor talked normal, but it only goes to show how serious this situation is.

"The voice helped us, and a good thing to. Because even though we don't have a lot of us with us right now, we have to-grrr-deal with it." Hound Dog then jabbed a thumb at where the school once was, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I just discovered that Nezu was-Grrrrrr-kidnapped."

"Kidnapped!" Cementoss shouted. Yagi's fist clenching angrily at the comment.

"Not just him to." The counselor growled deeply. "I have no proof, but I smelled foreign metal in the school, and it's been reported that some students and citizens have been missing for a while."

None of the others said anything to that comment, not even trying to deny it. For they to have heard how some people had gone missing, but had also thought that they just got lost in the school. Looks like they knew deep down what was really happening.

"Just what is that monster planning!?" Yagi said angrily, fearing what Brainiac's true plan is. Already that monster destroyed most of the city, massacred hundreds, and now just got rid of the school. It didn't take a genius to know this is becoming a losing battle. The only good thing right now is that the skull ship is leaving the area at the moment. Even then it didn't provide any relief at all.

"Whatever the case, we should start helping the people." Cementoss said as he walked away to the remaining civilians. A nearby Power Loader with his student Mei doing what they can to help, with others that got away in time. The other two nodding and following close behind.

Brainiac may be gone for the moment, but left a devastating wake in his path. Though his ship may have vanished for the moment, people still feared he might come back sooner than later. Only this time killing even more people, using who knows what as nobody understood just what kind of power and tech he held. Communications were back up and people all over were trying to figure out what to do next.

"...Guh-uh!" Except for one, a young girl who had escaped Brainiac's ship and could help Japan, and the world in general. Even though some of her memories were missing, in time she would figure them out and remember everything. Tell the people what she knew, and possibly even call for help knowing about the worlds beyond this one. She could be a game-changer.

"Oh my, is something wrong Miss Martian?" Or she would have been, had it not been for a sarcastic voice having stopped her.

One moment, she had been floating above the school, sending out her mental message. The next second she felt a bile liquid that she barfed out and engulfed her. Where she then found herself a good distance away from the school. Then _that _happened.

The poor alien girl feeling her own blood leaking out, the pain of her chest, barely holding together her form as she strained to reveal her 'real self'. With red and black spike protruding from her own chest. Feeling the intense pain from it.

Turning her head around, her eyes widened at the person that caused this. A person she never realized that had been planning this from the start. Due to her powers having been unreliable and having no knowledge at all, she had been played for a fool never realizing the danger she had been in. Blood leaking from her mouth as she croaked, "Why?"

"Because I can." The man she had mistaken as a civilian of sorts said nonchalantly. "But do not fear, I promise your body will go to good use." He then lifted his left arm, where like his right fingers, they turned into jagged spike with his pinky then shot forward. Just like that, the finger went through her own skull, Miss Martian unable to do anything as she then saw a could only wait for the end. The end where she then saw it all, her life flashing before her eyes. From denying her heritage as a White Martian war monger, to coming onto earth in hopes to be someone better.

Being part of a team, having fun with Batman, becoming a League member of the Justice League. Then...she saw nothing at all.

"What a good day." All For One said as the body went limp where it then suddenly began reverting to a much bigger grotesque form. He didn't know it, but the form Miss Martian assumed had been one used to interact with people, and while the sudden reveal of a white skinned alien surprised him, in the end he's seen worse.

The Nomus weren't exactly models after all.

He then looked upon the crater that had once been U.A. To think the school of heroes is no more, and that his hated nemesis All Might could do nothing but watch. All For One could already see the fear rising, and the panic slowly coming. How nice.

"Best to go visit the doctor, and check on your body." It would be very useful for the Nomus. Plus perhaps it was time he stepped in the game again. No longer a bystander, but someone who took action. It should be fun.

'Not to mention,' All For One then gazed down at those who stood nearby the crater that once used to be U.A. High. All the civilians and heroes, not to mention his old friend All Might. 'It would be rude not to visit Yagi after so long.' Warping away the dead corpse to the lab where the doctor would likely preserve it until he got back to him, All For One began thinking of ways to make his sudden entrance. Greeting all the kind people below.

"So you're the anomaly I detected." Only to freeze when he heard him.

* * *

Back down below, Toshinori Yagi is out helping as many as he could to leave the surrounding area, knowing that it is far too dangerous to be here.

"No! I won't leave until I find my baby!" Of course not everybody wished to go. A few meters away, a woman is yelling at a police officer who had just arrived to help. Stepping back as he's being shouted at by the woman.

"Please ma'am, you're injured and need to go to the hospital." The officer pleaded. The woman though refused to obey, stepping back to avoid getting dragged.

"And I said no! I'm not leaving until I found my son!" She wasn't the only one either. While some have escaped the school, Yagi is well aware that to many have been caught during that strange light the skull ship made. Including the children that made their way here. Noticing how some of the people worried sick and shouting were actually parents from the students of U.A.

"..." For a moment, Yagi took a step to the arguing people, his hand outstretched.

…..Then pulled back, walking away with his head down in shame.

What should he say? What could he do? What can he even possibly do that can calm people down. Had he retained his powers, then maybe he could have done something. Instead, now, he can do little but just evacuate people with no possible way to aid others. Unlike his past self, his current state could do nothing but watch.

Watch as the people he vowed to protect, do nothing but yell and fight in worry and fear.

_'Young Midoriya...where are you?'_ Yagi mournfully thought. Wishing now more than ever his young student and apprentice was here, to shine a beacon of light on this dark day.

BOOM!

A day that was only getting darker, as what may as well have been a meteorite slammed into the ground causing people to scream and fall all over. Believing Brainiac is sending another attack at them.

"My, my, you're a strong one."Yagi's eyes widened with his jaw dropping as the former hero knew that voice.

"While I'm a scientist at heart, that doesn't mean I cannot fight." The second voice said. "Honestly though, while you appear to be more unique, at the end you are still nothing more than a primitive human. Attempting to attack to escape, pathetic."

"It can't be." He said in a hoarse voice, realizing this wasn't good. Those away from what landed now stood and watch as the dust then settled revealing two figures. The first one laid on the ground with a dirty white suit and mask, just staring at somebody above.

As for who that someone is, it's a being that has caused so much grief, suffering, and horror simply by being here. Wearing grey and purple glowing armor, and having green skin with cold calculating eyes.

_All For One._

_Brainiac._

The people that were here in the middle of the crater stared slack-jawed at the sight of two monsters. One who put the Symbol of Peace in retirement, the other who put this city on its knees.

"Well then," All For One then said standing up and wiping away whatever dirt clung onto him. Then looking at Brainiac who stared down at him as if he were little more than an insect. "Time to get to work." The former number one villain that once ruled Japan then started floating up using his own quirk, facing Brainiac on equal terms.

In the crowd a reporter who noted that electronics are now working again began lifting his camera and began recording live so that anybody who might have a T.V. on may see what was about to happen.

Because one moment the two monsters dressed in skin were facing each other.

_**BOOOOMMMMM!**_

The next everybody was thrown off their feet as two fists clashed.

* * *

**Who actually thought she would live?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

At the moment many heroes were out doing their best to help as many people as possible. At the current moment, it would appear the villain Brainiac has stopped sending out his limitless robot army from attacking and kidnapping people. Though even with that, the damage has been extensive.

"Don't worry, I got you." The hero known as Hawks said as he used his quirk Fierce Wings to rescue some people trapped on a building. The citizens thanking him with appreciation and tears, some looking away from the destroyed machine nearby them. Didn't take long for the Number 2 Hero to know that these people fought against some.

'_Normally this might be against the law...but considering their lives are at stake, I doubt the government would do anything about it.' _Aside from self-defense, unless one had a Hero Registration citizens were advised to not use their powers at all. Even when facing a villain, they were still forced to not use their quirks, some people who fought villains-even to help somebody-yelled at because of it. Though Hawks believed that it would be highly unlikely the police would bother against those that did use their quirks here on this day.

I mean, hello! Crazy killer robots attacking people and the citizens were suppose to-what? Do nothing about it? During his time helping Hawks saw many people actually fighting back, be it because they were in danger or to protect a friend or any reason, the people fought back. By the time this is over, the police are more likely to push the 'offenses' underneath some file work instead of prosecuting people.

'_A good thing to. Even I can't help everyone.' _As he used his feathers to take people down safety, Hawks recalled some people he _couldn't _save. He might be fast, but the Number 2 himself had limits.

"Speaking of limits." Hawks then turned to see a giant smoke across the city. "Wonder how Endeavor is doing." Last he heard before communications shut down, the Number 1 Hero Endeavor had been battling a giant skull bot that was like the machines called Skull Walkers, only bigger and meaner. Judging by the massive smoke coming out from the area, Endeavor must have won. Though he must be tired by now, all the heroes really. Battling for the past few hours with only a few breaks in between. Hawks wouldn't say it, but this battle has taken a toll on him.

'_He, bet the League will probably take advantage of this.' _Shigaraki and his friends will probably try and make more chaos if they can, or at least Dabi anyway. While that fiery ass had him do missions, he never did see the other League members. Made him worry about what they were up to exactly. _'Though right now, I should be more focused here than the League.' _Shigaraki, the Volcano Thieves, even other underground organizations, they could wait. Saving those that remained were what mattered at the moment.

_**BOOOMMMM!**_

"!?" Hawks then lost his focus for the moment, hearing a low but still audible sound from the distance.

"Gah!"

"Damn!" Hawks then realized that he accidentally dropped a few people by losing focus, and instantly sent his feathers to grab them. Good timing as had he been any slower, he'd have a few people having gone splat.

"Woah, thanks Hawks." The man he nearly dropped said, visibly shaken.

"No problem. And sorry about that." Hawks shouted back. Of course Hawks was more worried about other matters at the moment. Mainly, what the heck was that blast?

* * *

Brainiac had been able to gain quite a bit of data from those he captured. Naturally he wasn't putting all focus on those with the power called quirks. Brainiac is many things, which included multi-tasking. Having various projects running on course, thanks to his mind being linked to his ship, he knew and did many things that happened by the second. Which also included the escaped White Martian that managed to leave his ship.

He had to admit, the girl did well in escaping when he had been busy. She clearly had help, otherwise his sensors would have reported her going missing the moment she left. He'll have to check on that later while also updating security.

However, he had more pressing matters at the moment.

_**BOOOMMM!**_

'_I was right, this human isn't normal.' _Mainly at the anomaly that presented himself toward him. The one who is currently holding back _both _of his augmented empowered fists like it was nothing.

Earlier ago, Brainiac had attempted to locate the White Martian due to the variable she presented. Instead during his search with a hidden stealth probe he found both her and this man near her. Or should he say the man and the corpse of the White Martian. The tracker he installed on her having led him to her location, then ended up finding this particular human.

A human might he add, having what appears to be an unknown high amount of quirks.

'_He's as strong as All Might.' _On the other side of the spectrum is All For One himself, who could tell Brainiac is no slouch at the physical game. The second they met face to face All For One attacked with a fist only to be dodged then sent flying onto the ground. After getting up, the two then clashed with both hands grabbed tight on the other now meeting face to face.

'_It would be best if I didn't underestimate this man.' _All For One thought knowing that not only is he facing an unknown foe, but one who could clearly handle himself. So in respect, All For One did what he loved best.

"Discharge Sphere!" Play dirty.

BZZZZZ!

From All For One's body, a static sphere of purple energy came out of him which caused Brainiac to feel some minor pain while also being knocked back and forth inside the sphere. Discharge Sphere is a small range but powerful quirk that sent waves of electric power into the target inside it. Causing both pain, dizziness, loss of motor control, and possible death if used on a weak enough target.

With eyes glowing, Brainiac then waved his hand and somehow cast aside the energy coursing through him, ending the attack. The alien then staring at All For One showing that he suffered little to no pain.

"Playing dirty I see." Brainiac simply said not looking fazed at all. "As expected of a primitive species. You'd do anything to-"

"Air Cannon!" Brainiac was once more interrupted as All For One then launched a mass of compressed air at Brainiac, sending him flying above the clouds. The villain doubted that would stop him, but he needed time to compose himself a little. Required a plan if he was to survive.

"Black Hole!"

Though that might be difficult as All For One had temporary forgot that he's at U.A. right now. A (former) school that held many heroes, heroes that both hated him and wouldn't be crying if they put him down like a stray animal. No. 13 instantly releasing the full extent of his quirk Black Hole to try and suck in All For One. Normally this power would be used to restrain villains, but for the villain that put All Might away, No. 13 wouldn't have any trouble sleeping by killing this man.

"GET OOOOOUUUUUTTTTT!"

"Get him!"

"Fire!"

Present Mic, Cementoss, and others that remained instantly began striking without holding back. They wouldn't allow this man to get away free, with those who weren't attacking trying to get people away before All For One did something to them.

"Annoying pests." Something like another Air Cannon, as the former leader of the League of Villains aimed his hand and sent another bullet of air onto the ground. The blast causing those nearby flying away once more while also stopping their attacks on him.

"All For One!"

"Oh." Yet it would seem unlike everyone else who was blasted away, one remained standing. A man with blonde hair, sunken cheeks and eyes, wearing a dirty suit and possessed a poor body that looked like a skeleton. Oh my, this was a pleasure.

"All Might." All For One smiled behind his mask, so _happy _to see his hated nemesis. "I see you're looking well." The villain mockingly said to him. Making a jab that while he was weakened, at least he still _has _his powers, where All Might has _none_. Oh how the mighty have fallen. What a wonderful day.

"What are you doing here!?" Yagi angrily said with a dark glare and his fists clenched. If he still had his powers, or even some remnant of what he once had, Yagi would transform and knock this monster down.

"Oh, just thought I would visit and say hi." All For One said. He then sensed something and mentally groaned at what was coming. "But it seems I have another appointment at the moment." His hand began sparking a bit, as the thing he sensed came closer. "But do not fear, once I'm done, I'll come and meet you face to face." Quickly All For One then turned around and sent a Discharge Bullet to the coming force at him.

"Not this time." Only for Brainiac to dodge the bullet and had his right hand turned to a fist. Once he got close enough, the alien then launched it at All For One who tried to activate any defensive quirks he had. Unfortunately most were 'locked' away at the moment. So he had little choice but to grit his teeth as he endured the punch sent onto his chest.

"Guh!" The villain went as he felt like a building rushed into him. All For One was then launched away to the nearest building, crashing into it so hard that the structure shook with all the windows on it breaking. The glass raining down as people ran away screaming at the two monsters going against each other.

Brainiac, knowing that this man was still alive, then got ready to rush in and incapacitate the man.

"Black Hole!" Only to feel himself getting dragged into an imitation Black Hole created by one of those annoying heroes that escaped his shrink ray. If it weren't for the fact this insilint human is stopping him, he would find himself impressed at how such a species gained a unique and strong quirk. If he had time, he wouldn't mind capturing and studying this man. He could think of over a thousand uses in having and creating his own black hole. Unfortunately, he had no time for such games and merely raised his left palm, aiming it so that it wouldn't get sucked in.

With a simple mental command, a beam of energy then launched itself near the space suit wearing hero just out of range of the destruction area, and knocked him off of his feet. Stopping the Black Hole and allowing him full motion control.

"Hello." Motion that caused him to go face to fist against All For One's energy covered fist. The man having took the opportunity to get in front of Brainiac and mustered as much energy as he could produce to break Brainiac's skull.

"I don't think so." Brainiac however already anticipated such a thing, and has reflexes far greater than any human. While he couldn't stop his own movement, the tentacles on his back came out and grabbed All For One's fist avoiding the deadly blow, where Brainiac then had his tentacle send a stream of energy into the target.

All For One had to hold in the need to scream as the electricity Brainiac used is extra powerful, used to try and incapacitate him. Good thing he had resistance to electricity from his own power, and while it hurt he could still counter attack.

"Forced Quirk Activation!" All For One then had his free left hand turn into red and black tentacle spikes that swiftly went down to some of the many people down below. The jagged fingers then all aimed at one person he knew would be quite helpful.

"Puh!" Present Mic. Who's quirk is now being forcefully activated unable to contain his own power. The fingers having turned him around so that when he screamed, it would be directly at him and Brainiac. Making it so that Present Mic would scream his loudest, and while it would hurt, his new mask was made so that sound wouldn't harm him so easily. Can the same be said for Brainiac?

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The sound hero screeched as he sent a mass wave of pure sound at the two villains. Both their own bodies shook and recoiled in pain, All For One feeling as if his eardrums would burst despite the safety measures in his mask.

"Rahhh!" Though it was worth it as once more Brainiac found himself feeling a sensory overload from the attack. While he did fix the problem of sensory overload the first time he faced Super Man, back when he made him land on earth, it had actually just been lowered so that he wouldn't hear the 'noise' the entire planet made.

Technically his senses are well above average, hearing included. Made so that he could hear voices more clearly, and sounds of when people would attack. Sadly, no matter the modifications loud hearing would still hurt, and noise that went louder than even a jet would definitely hurt.

The otherworlder invader could actually _feel _his eardrums bursting, as he could also _sense _blood seeping out. Quickly he shut off all auditory systems so that his wound would recover. Even then though despite shutting down his ability to actually hear, Brainiac could still 'hear' the violent vibrations in his blood and bones.

Pow!

He could also feel two fists and dozens of spectral purple fists slamming into him. All For One taking advantage of Brainiacs momentary stunned form and activated his Thousand Fist quirk. This allowed him to punch a target with not just his own two hands, but also conjure multiple purple fists that also punched alongside his real ones. Pummeling Brainiac without giving him any time to think at all.

'_Still,' _All For One thought as he slammed his fist onto the aliens nose, hearing a crack. _'This man clearly has some regeneration powers. Plus I doubt any of this will really stop him, let aside kill him. I might need something more, especially on the chance he calls upon his toys and ship back.' _Maybe the doctor could help.

"Enough!" Brainiac declared, now healed up with his voice a bit louder. Just because he had no emotions, didn't mean he's unable to feel displeased about something. In this case, All For One.

"Uni-Beam!" He shouted while simultaneously raising his hands and six tentacles which also shot their own beams at the villain. A little move he learned from a man wearing an iron suit in a marvelous universe he found and would like to visit. A move that he'll also use to crush this knat. Using full force fully aware that this man cared not for pride or honor. Instead is someone who would use every advantage they had possible to win in a fight. Had things been different, Brainiac might have just respected that kind of fighting, thinking it is foolish for one to hold back. Now though, he wouldn't mind studying this man's corpse.

As for the citizens that were being evacuated, those still around watched in awe as someone was actually taking on the villain that caused the retirement of the Symbol of Peace. Seeing the very person who has caused all of this chaos, and for what, study. Either way, many didn't wish to be All For One, who is currently getting assaulted by the beams. His own clothes being disintegrated while his skin is heating up.

'_This...might be a bit much.' _The villain thought as he knew it was only a matter of time before his own skin started melting and that would be the end of him. Hate to say, but even if he was at full power, he doubted he could withstand the combined beams. More so in his current condition as well. He needed a distraction.

Good thing he knew how to make one.

'_That child should do.' _Just before he fell, he took a good look at those nearby. If there's one thing he knew about people, its that they always seemed to stay where they were at even when danger is nearby. So the person he saw should be near, only to be confirmed thanks to his recently acquired Search quirk. Thank you Ragdoll.

"Come on people, we have to move!" An officer yelled at to the people. "Come on, let's go."

"Listen to the officer folks." Midnight agreed getting as many people away as possible. This was becoming chaos. All For One and Brainiac here! Midnight has seen many unnatural incidents in her career as a hero, but this is definitely one of the top ten. Right now though, the important part is getting these people away from the fight.

It wasn't easy since many were panicking or looking for lost ones, but Midnight had to try. She even used her own quirk to try and help the masses. Normally it usually put people to sleep, but thanks to practice and effort, she can now release the pheromone in a less concentrated dose. Making people a little sleepy, but still active, thus no infighting.

'_Seriously, can things get any worse.' _Even if she never had that thought, things can indeed get worse. The ground beneath her shook for a moment, when suddenly jagged thin red and black spikes burst from the ground. One of All For One's signature attacks, only this time it wasn't going to activate people's quirks.

No, it was going to be used for something worse.

"Hey, what is-Ahhhhh!" One of the heroes who came by to help, instantly found themselves stabbed in the gut. He's dressed like a fireman, and is known as the Fireman Hero, Backdraft.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Someone help!"

He wasn't the only one to get jabbed in the gut or whatever area those spikes found themselves in. However, if they thought that was bad, the heroes Backdraft, Gunhead, Kesagiriman, and No. 13 would soon realize it would be worse.

"?" Brainiac, who still kept his beams going, noted the spikes and saw that those were the anomaly's power. His eyes recording and then preparing believing the anomaly would try to somehow 'activate' their quirks. Having already analyzed the target could somehow do this by inserting his 'fingers' into them. How wrong he would be.

"Guu-gra-uhhh!" For a moment, Backdraft along with the other heroes felt nothing but pain. Then, it all disappeared. The spikes then retreating back with all of them then feeling better.

"Backdraft!" A young little boy then shouted. "Your hands!" Confused, the fireman like hero then gazed down at his hands-

"Huh!"

-and fell into complete shock. Unlike regular people, Backdraft's hands weren't the usual five fingers, but instead were taps for hands with circular wrist-guards just behind their openings, red valves over the top. Now though, they were completely normal _regular _hands.

Gunhead also saw his organic gunhead part from his arms were also gone, just regular arms now. It didn't take long for No. 13 to open the protectors on his fingers...and see that no gravitational pull was happening. He had...regular fingers!

'_He took them.' _Brainiac did not expect this at all. When his probe discovered the anomaly, it seemingly had an error as it showed an unknown amount of quirks in him, something that shouldn't be possible at all. Even more so than the rare hybrid quirks. But what he just saw, it showed that this man had _stolen _their quirks. It must be the reason why he has so many.

'_Wait a minute.' _Brainiac then realized, narrowing his eyes. _'He took that one heroes quirk that produces a black hole.'_

The beams from his suit suddenly began bending and twisting, as if it were being sucked in by something. Or someone if one figured out the clues. Thanks to his recently 'acquired' quirk, All For One had turned all ten of his fingers into imitation Black Holes. Added that with the tentacles, he then began extending them meaning the Black Hole quirk combined with his Forced Quirk Activation meant he now had a longer range.

'_I must leave this area!' _A range Brainiac knew he had to leave, as his beams were being destroyed to the atomic level. He would be next if he stayed in that area to, already feeling the 'pull' from that destructive quirk. Quickly shutting off his beams, Brainiac began flying away allowing All For One to deactivate his quirks and finally get off the ground.

"Great. Look at the mess you caused on me." His newly acquired suit is now a mess, burnt off aside from his pants and mask which were full of dirt. All For One now had a revealed chest which had a nasty case of beam burn, becoming rather red.

Which then quickly healed up thanks to his own Hyper Regeneration Quirk. Shame it couldn't heal his former wounds in the past, but it helped now at the moment. Thanks to this quirk, it had even healed the broken ribs from that punch. This man is no pushover clearly, and had strength equal or potentially above All Might.

Much as All For One loathed to think this, but he _couldn't win _against this man.

"At least not alone."

Brainiac flew up, noting that the imitation black holes were now gone. Another thing he had to be wary of, seeing as this man held who knows how many quirks. However, while wary Brainiac felt ever confident he could still win. Thanks to his modifications, he could do things regular people couldn't, which includes scanning other people.

'_This man seems to have a high concentration of drugs. General anesthesia, Local Anesthesia, a few suppressant that stop quirk usage that affects parts of the brain, motor control, and so on.' _Brainiac didn't know who this man is, but he clearly isn't an ordinary individual. His body's physiology also appeared unique if he could still move with all those drugs in his system, if anything its amazing the man is alive as the mixture of all the fluids in him should have killed him.

'_It's plausible that these drugs actually might be hindering him.' _This man seems to have a lot of quirks, but isn't using all of them. The drugs might be slowing him down, meaning his chances of victory are higher than compared to him. Still, narrowing his eyes, he noticed a decent amount of people, with many civilians being evacuated.

Raising his hands, he decided he had no need for variables on the battlefield. _'May as well get rid of nuisances.' _He thought with his hands charged ready to launch a few plasma beams.

"Everyone!" The local hero Snipe shouted as he saw what Brainiac was doing. "Run!" There weren't as many people left as before, but still a few dozen left that could get injured. The crowd screamed in fear as they quickened their pace to escape.

"Uh!" A young girl fell tripping over a broken machine part. Terrified, she turned back where Brainiac decided to launch his attack then. The multiple beams all headed to kill those that remained, one headed straight for that girl. Shutting her eyes, the girl decided this was it and hoped it would be quick.

"Why, isn't that rude." Only to hear a voice and felt no pain at all. Instead, she could sense someone in front of her. Opening her eyes, she then saw the very man who was battling the bully...protecting her!?

It wasn't just her either, all the beams sent All For One stopped by extending his fingertips and using Black Hole to destroy the beams and save the people. The people still ran, but those who saw this were extremely shocked.

All For One then turned to face the girl and said, "Run along little girl, the grown ups are fighting." Quickly the girl then ran off nodding while also giving a small thanks.

"D-did we just see what can't be true!" A news reporter said who had been filming this _live _of this unnatural battle. He wasn't the only one wither thinking this. As many viewers in shelters or their homes were watching this.

Both the good, and the bad.

But for the moment, things were still busy with Brainiac giving a small glare at the human who protected the others. Is he a hero perhaps, or just someone with an annoying sense of duty?Whatever the case, this man proved to be highly annoying, even more so than Super Man.

While the kryptonian is strong, he only had a few powers that while troublesome, could be countered against. This man though had an unknown amount and could combine his powers in unique ways he never expected. While victory is still assured, it wouldn't be easy going against the versatility of abilities this man wielded.

"_Computer." _He then mentally spoke to the A.I. aboard his ship. _"Gather any information on this man, just who is he?"_

"_Yes sir." _The A.I. spoke doing as told. Unlike earth computers and phones, the onboard supercomputer found the information in less than a second and told him who the person below him is. _"Data found. Identity unknown. Age unknown. Quirk unknown. Recent reports gathering of this human being an unknown individual who has multiple quirks and is the former leader of the League of Villains. Defeated at Kamino by the local hero All Might."_

Brainiac didn't like this. This man is unknown, an enigma. Someone that was only recently filed just a few months ago. It would also seem the reports on him are rather scarce for some reason. Almost like someone is trying to hide him away.

'_I can just have the computer dig up more information,' _Brainiac then moved to dodge an Air Cannon from the villain called All For One. _'But it would be foolhardy to do so during battle.' _It was time he finished this and quick.

His forehead then glew for a bit, and then from the sky _they _came out.

"So you called in your toys huh." All For One mocked as from the sky came down the Skull Walkers with all of them ready to cause disaster. This is becoming bothersome. Plus he could feel himself reaching his limit. These drugs slowing him down not to mention he had to constantly keep an eye out for any annoying hero that would try and attack him. Luckily it seemed all the remaining heroes were just focused on evacuating the people, which were now almost gone with barley anybody left.

"I admit, you are definitely stronger than most of the rabble I face." Brainiac said haughtily as he floated above the sky, far from All For One's reach. "However, now is the time to end this. Troopers." He then commanded of the many machines he had called upon. Each and every one of them with a blaster of their own. "Fire on my mark."

"If you think you're the only one with back-up," All For One smiled. "Then you're sadly mistaken." All For One then pushed a small button on the side of his mask and asked a question in a whisper. He then got a reply and nodded at those words, then responded by saying one. "Nomu."

"Gruuu!" One, two, three, even more than that. From behind All For One multiple black floating liquid came behind them, then from it the horrible abominations known as the Nomu have come. The majority of them were white, with a few of them looking somewhat stronger than the lankey ones. Only one is black, the one from USJ, which looked ready to knock some skulls. Or in this situation, circuits and bolts.

For the little people that now remained, they now saw what may as well be a war.

On one side is the alien who caused this city to enter a horrible state, with an army of machines on his side that are advanced machines. Having deadly blasters, terrifying faces, and led by a cold being who cared not for life.

On the other side is the man who took on the Symbol of Peace, leading a smaller but just as deadly group of horrifying artificial humans, or in other words, monsters. Each one having the strength above normal people, with some having their own quirks. A few capable of battling minor Pro Heroes to top Por Heroes.

Now both sides faced each other with their respective army. Then gave but one command so that it would all begin.

"Attack!" With that, the two armies clashed.

* * *

"_Everybody, at this moment we are definitely seeing history being made." _Speaking on a now functioning television is a news reporter who is near the scene. Being careful not to get caught in the crossfire between Brainiac's machines and All For One's Nomus. _"At the moment we are seeing the two villains All For One and Brainiac battling it out." _The camera then showed the battle that was happening at the moment.

The Skull Walkers shooting and piercing any Nomu that got close, while the stronger abominations just wrecked the machines and tearing them apart.

Up above is All For One and Brainiac fighting it out fist to fist.

"_This is a battle that cannot be duplicated. And the surrounding area is already taking damage, but luckily most of the civilians are evacuated and-" _The news reporter went on describing what is happening at the moment. However Toshinori Yagi ignored all, having been brought away from the fight. He hated that he couldn't deal with his foe their, let aside talk to see if he had any other plans, but was forced away. It would have to wait though as instead he is focused on someone else.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My heeaaaddd!" Currently on a bed is young Minoru who's squealing in pain, holding his head which is bleeding a lot.

"Hold still you baby!" Jiro went as she began bandaging his head while muttering on his complaints. "Honestly, quit whining, your used to head bleeds."

"Yeah! Except I had to use them to save my freaking life!" The dwarf sized boy went. Explaining how he had to overuse his quirk a lot to help people. Yeah, _help people_! And his own.

Apparently there had still been some left over machines from the forest, and Mineta just had the misfortune of being nearby with some students. The young boy then bravely(?) screamed as he threw as many of the round purple balls off his head to entrap them while running off with a group of civilians following him.

"Hey man, at least you did some good." Sero joked. He then looked a bit glum though, as he turned away looking out on the streets where a few ambulances passed by the new shelter they were in. "You think...you think Iida will make it?"

That got Jiro and Mineta to stay quiet for a minute. Toshinori himself also looking down as he heard what happened to the young speedster. Apparently he had been trying to save someone, when the walls collapsed on him. The story went that a few people then tried to help him, when suddenly a machine came out like the Skull Walkers, grabbed him, and teleported away.

Didn't take long for them to realize Iida had been kidnapped.

'_And not just him to.' _The former hero thought. Looking at some students from Class 1-B appearing down. Shiozaki actually crying while another Monoma just appeared angry. According to Hound Dog, when he began leaving the school suddenly the three students that were helping him, Magna, Pony, and Yui, were all kidnapped right in front of him. Plus it would seem young Kendo had met her end against multiple Skull Walkers that had then shot her.

Just like many others.

'_Useless.' _Yagi thought negatively. _'I'm so useless!' _Thirty minutes, no, ten minutes, even five. He would accept such a time limit if it meant he could help people. Even battle Brainiac to put him in his place. Here he is though as he could only watch and do nothing as more and more of his students and fellow heroes were either killed or kidnapped.

With the only person that could stop him being the very one that caused him to retire in the first place.

All For One.

'_And to think, I actually _want him _to win.' _It disgusted Toshinori that he had no choice but to rely on his hated enemy, the one that _killed his master._ Killed all other predecessors of One For All, the one who kidnapped his master's grandson, who started the League of Villains in the first place.

If he was being honest, a part of Yag actually _wished _All For One would die then and there. But if that happened, then what was stopping Brainiac from continuing his little conquest. After doing what he did to U.A., his ship then floated off into hiding, meaning nobody could find it at all. So if Brainiac escaped, then they'd have no proper means of locating him.

"Maybe if we're lucky, those two will weaken each other with All For One dying and Brainiac captured." Toshinori muttered. That would be the best case scenario in his mind, with the only problem with it is that many heroes including the Top 10 were indisposed at the moment. Who knows though, maybe one will see what's happening and head right to the battle ground. Put an end to all this madness.

Or at least that's what he hoped.

* * *

"Gruuu!" Nomu (USJ), made a bellow roar as it grabbed two Skull Walkers and easily broke them apart. Those plasma bullets did cause some pain, but not too much thanks to its Hyper Regeneration quirk.

"Gruuuaaa!" Couldn't be the same for most of the other Nomu's though. Unlike it, the others either had no quirks or just a few, with none being anywhere near as powerful as it. Sure they caused a good amount of damage, but it's pretty clear aside from it, none of the other Nomu were lasting that long.

"_Sir, at least 23 percent of the units on the ground have been wiped out." _Brainiac-who dodged a punch only to be hit by an abundant of needles that struck his side-noted his A.I.'s concern.

'_It would appear these Nomu's are stronger than expected.' _Still, that didn't worry Brainiac one bit. While these Nomu were strong and highly unpredictable-the black one especially-they were useless monsters that had no higher thought and couldn't work together properly at all.

_His machines on the other hand_, were efficient, precise, worked as a team, and made every shot count. Sharing data and weak points, easily slaying the weakest ones while only suffering minimal losses. Brute force had its place here and there, but in the end tactical decisions and strategy were what is best for an army. Not these wretched life forms that were clearly brain dead, that's for certain.

"I advise you give in All For One." Brainiac told the human as he gave a blast of energy on his chest. Then moved in for what could be referred to as a two punch combo, knocking the villain away. "While strong, you are nowhere near my full might."

"Ever confident are you." All For One used a quirk combination of water combined with fire to create a smoke screen cover. Where he then launched what appeared to be spear-like bones from it which Brainiac dodged avoiding the attack.

"Not just confident, logical." Brainiac replied by sending a burst of lasers at him. Using his cybernetic eyes to locate All For One and send a few lasers at his direction. "You are weakened, far from what one would call, their 'prime'. While I am at full strength and backed by my own army. Give up now and I can promise you some level of leisure and relief in my ship."

"Oh please." All For One said warping a few of his own Nomus from below and using them as meat shields to take on the laser blasts. Bursting into fried meat and bone. "Don't you really mean experiments and torture chambers. While I may not know what's really happening up on your ship, I know it can't be good."

"Then know you brought all this on yourself." Brainiac then launched his tentacles to try and capture the human each one ready to electrocute him. However, the second they got near, All For One said two words.

"Shock Inversion!" The second the tentacles touched him, they instantly fell apart as the strength of their own attack fell back onto the tentacles. Breaking into little pieces. Brainiac looked surprised for a second, a bit shocked that his highly advanced and well armored tentacles broke just like that. A second that All For One used.

Shing!

The jagged spikes returned and pierced into Brainiac's abodom, where All For One then forcibly had some purple energy go into it damaging some of Brainiac's own cybernetics. Still, even then that wasn't enough to take him down.

"Sneaky move." Brainiac retorted as he then grabbed the tentacle like fingers and gave a tug that forcibly brought All For One at him. Where he once more threw another punch onto the villains masked face, which actually cracked a little.

Bam!

All For One then landed harshly on the ground so rough, that the shockwave sent any Nomu or Skull Walker flying away. The villain himself now finding it a bit difficult to move now, sensing his vision a bit blurry. Looking down at himself, he could sense a small electric current in his body. Brainiac must have paralyzed him for a bit.

"And now." The alien otherworlder went as he raised both his palms with his own chest glowing alongside it. "I believe it is time we finish this farce once and for all."

"Agreed." All For One said calmly.

Unknown to him and even Brainiac, many people were watching what may be the end of All For One's reign. Brainiac ready to disintegrate the former number one villain into oblivion. Many of the people unsure if the death of the only person that could stop Brainiac is a good thing, or a bad one.

"Doctor, are they in position?" They would never know, as All For One then spoke inside his mask with the doctor responding to him.

"_He is, and should be getting Brainiac's attention right about ...NOW!"_

"!" At that moment, just one final second before Brainiac killed All For One, he stopped. His A.I. computer sending him a warning that his ship is _under attack_! But that should be impossible...unless.

"You!" Brainiac said coldly to All For One. "What did you do?" At that, All For One smiled recalling his conversation with the doctor earlier.

* * *

"_Tell me, are any of the High-End Nomu ready for operation." Before he was sent away, the doctor has told All For One much about the next generation of Nomu. These ones stated to be so strong, that not the top heroes including All Might could beat so easily. A league much better than even the USJ Nomu._

"_The High-End huh." The doctor mused. "Well, they _can _be used, but due to being unable to finish some of the process, they will still exhibit the same 'brain dead' personality like the others before them."_

"_Shame, but they can still function properly, correct?"_

"_Overall, yes."_

"_Excellent." All For One smiled. "In that case, send in the closest that's at full power and have him do a little chaos."_

"_You want him to aid you against Brainiac with the other Nomu?" The doctor asked._

"_Oh no, something better in fact. I want him and the remaining other Nomu to cause Brainiac a little headache."_

* * *

"Your ship may be hidden, but it isn't like it's that far." All For One said amused. Thanks to my quirk, I can _see _just where your ship is. And all it takes is sending the right Nomu up there and wrecking some nice catastrophe." Thanks to his power to 'see' the people's fear, it was as plain as light to see the ship and give coordinates to it. After that, the doctor sent in a Nomu he called Hood-Chan to do a little breaking and entering.

Once there, the doctor would then have Hood release the other High-End Nomu from containment and have the little one Johnny back at base send more of the mediocre ones.

A shame that the High-Ends were still incomplete, but that was only in terms of mental ability. While like the USJ Nomu in terms of that, they were still technically dangerous beings that were strong enough to ruin buildings.

Or in this case, destroy a lovely ship.

While he didn't show it, if he could experience emotion, Brainiac was certain he would be feeling 'anger'. A quick check on his ship through his link showed that the inside of his ship was being totaled by multiple Nomu that surpassed even the black one below. His security not even holding them back, with a small army of the white Nomu also causing as much damage. Which included his very own throne.

Realizing that he had to hurry before those abominations caused even _more damage_, Brainiac concluded it would be best to leave now. However-

"Die."

-not before he ended this pathetic excuse of a specimen's life. Now no longer caring at all if he died. His beams going full force that were so hot, that they would end up not leaving even bone.

"_And done." _Once more though Brainiac had been outplayed. The doctor having adjusted his little Johnny Nomu to Warp away All For One, the remaining Nomu, and later on the High-Ends away from the battlefield. Leaving only the machines and a silent Brainiac who appeared stunned once more that he had been outmaneuvered.

"_S-sir!" _His A.I. then got his attention. Sounding a bit more glitchy than it should. _"H-hurry. The lifeforms are d-destroying the onboard computers. A f-few prisoners are getting out!"_

After hearing that, Brainiac ever slowly gritted his own teeth. A small vow to end All For One's life the next time they met, and then flew away teleporting his machines back to base. The city now silent as Brainiac has finally left, and while some machines were still around they would be beaten by the remaining heroes.

This has been the world's alien invasion, and through irregular circumstances, had driven away Brainiac.

For now.

* * *

"_As you can see, the damage is immense and we are still counting just how many people are dead." _Listening to the news were many people all over. Both the good and the bad, this one listening in being the Commissioner General of the police force. The man listening in as he absorbed what has been happening in the city.

"_Right now many heroes are doing their best to-" _The commissioner then turned off the television, and looked out the window where he could see smoke everywhere. To think one man-one alien-could cause this much damage.

"It would seem...the changes have to come sooner." The Commissioner General said as he realized things would have to change much quicker than he thought. Brainiac is gone, but things would get worse now that the heroes are all occupied with helping those still alive.

Any criminal that's active will probably use this chance to go on a crime spree now. Meaning more work and more chaos than there should be. That wasn't even inputting what the government would have to do once the world found out about this.

The videos, pictures, news, and an untold amount of alien tech, there was no way someone could actually cover this up. It would be impossible to even try. Soon enough, the entire world will soon learn that they as humans...weren't alone in this universe. That oughta drive some geniuses crazy and what not.

While the eggheads did that, he would try to see if he can prepare for next time. Because if this Brainiac attacked once, who's to say he won't attack again.

* * *

"_Everyone. I'm not sure if I'm seeing this right, but...It seems the villain known as All For One, has protected the citizens!" _

"..." Sitting down on his chair at a fine dining table, a man with a receding hairline and a long nose is watching this news with interest. Ever since about half an hour ago, news has reached this remote location with everyone with the man watching it carefully.

"This seems like a newsworthy article." One of the seated individuals, a pale blue skinned woman said with a sparkle in her eyes. Already thinking of the article to write for her lovely citizens.

"Hm, I can definitely see how people might react here." A long black hair man said chewing on some fine pork.

"Perhaps." a well dressed man wearing glasses said. He then faced their leader who is in the mist of pondering something. "So, shall we continue with hunting down _that man_, or should we leave him alone since All For One is apparently freed."

"..." A person in a thick parka stayed silent, as did the rest who then turned to face their leader on what his answer would be. The man sitting down thinking over the question for a bit.

He then grabbed a glass of wine, sipped some, then put it down saying, "Continue with the operation. All For One has no real idea who or where we are, however, be more careful while doing so." The leader then got up excusing himself from the dining table. "For no though, I'll be coming up with any plans just in case, Skeptic, keep an eye out for any other news. Trumpet, see if you can get some of that tech, I'll try convincing some of the industry to loan us some legally. Is that all understood?"

"Yes sir!" The group all said at once. Smiling, the leader then left glad they understood, and hoped none of them would get hurt doing their jobs.

"If All For One is back in the game, then perhaps I should begin making some countermeasures against him." Unlike most people, this man fully knew about All For One's history, having heard it from his own mother and father. From those who saw what _really happened _back in the age when quirks started forming, or as he liked to call them, 'super power'.

For now, he decided a good place to start is to get in contact with someone who's currently in jail for aiding and accomplice of a certain villain who tried to destroy the citizens of I-Island.

"Now what was his name again...ah, yes." A strange black mask crawled up on the man's face like a mask. Only serving to make him love even more sinister than before. "Samuel Abraham."

* * *

"_Many people are missing, and it's likely just as many are dead."_

"Rrrraaaa!" Slamming a brick onto the nearest television,a boy with spiky ash blond hair, narrow red eyes, and a permanent scowl yelled out. His anger at its most peak.

"Woah Bakugo, chill!" His fellow classmate said. This one having orangey-blonde hair with some electric sparks coming out of it. "What did that T.V. do to you?"

"Shut it spark plug!" Bakugo shouted pushing him aside. "I don't need you fucking telling me what to do!" He then left with some small explosions coming from his palms, probably to find more robots to destroy.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Kaminari rubbed his head wondering why Bakugo seems more angry than usual. His temper going higher whenever he saw a machine now, just what happened? The (former) U.A. student then heard that the T.V. was still working, just cracked and all.

Narrowing his eyes, Kaminari then saw some images, one that made him gasp as he recognized someone from it. A boy with red spikey hair and a tough build, and one of the few people that actually hung with Bakugo.

"_As you can see, many people are looking for others. This list here shows who is either missing or dead."_

* * *

"H-hello ...Anybody..." Wandering around with nobody with her, a young girl with blue hair, red eyes, and a small horn on her head walked with fear. It has been an hour since she got lost from the evacuation group, and lost sight of the U.A. teachers.

Small tears welled up on the girl, as she missed Miro, Midoriya, even that funny teacher who was like a ninja. She missed them all, and had no idea where they are. Instead having made the dumb mistake of trying to run to one of Miro's friends Sun Eater, who then vanished. Now all she could do was sniff with small tears in her eyes and a bit of snot running from her nose.

"...Anyone."

Thud!

She then yelped a little as she heard a noise.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink!

One she knew, as when she turned around she saw _it_. A machine with a very realistic skull for a head, with mechanical eyes staring at her. This one seemed damaged, with a ruined arm and half melted chest, just barely even working.

"_T-target loca-cated." _The machine said in a dysfunctioning glitchy voice that frightened the little girl. _"Un-unable to get n-n-new comm-commands from mother-mother-ship. Re-result: Kill-llllll."_

Kill!

She knew all about that. After all, she's experienced 'death' numerous times, only to be brought back by that menacing hand over and over again. Even now she still had nightmares about _him_. Unable to even smile properly because of that man, even if he is in jail. And now, she would never have the chance as the robot is ready to kill her, only with no way for her to be revived this time.

Shutting her eyes, the girl decided to just let this thing get it over with, to afraid to even move. Hoping that like him, it would be done quick, maybe painlessly this time as well.

As for the machine, not even understanding just what kind of emotional toil she's going through, just aimed it's one good hand where a sharp needle-like weapon came. Ready to pierce through the poor girls little head.

It then shot at her.

"Gently...Rebound!" Then it found its own weapon lodged into its very circuits. Then with a small spark, it fell down equivalent to the term dead.

"Hey, you okay?" Opening her eyes now, the small girl then saw an equally small child, just like her. Wearing a funny outfit with hearts and an old man with a suit who both stared at her.

"H...H.." She slowly said tearing up at the sight of the two of them.

"Oh no, did we scare her." The elder man said not wanting a crying child to give away their location. The man's small partner just shrugging her shoulders but also ready to cover her ears.

"Heroes!" the small girl then said fully crying now as she then hugged the small girl sniffing and sobbing.

"Heroes!?" The two then said surprised this girl saw them as much. Little did they know, they were about to have a third party member of their gang.

* * *

High above the earth, a bit past the moon, there is only one lone living being who is far from pleased.

"_A-all systems are slo-slowly going back online sir." _Just because he had no emotions, didn't mean Brainiac couldn't say he's happy with the current situation. Those artificial humans known as Nomu caused a lot of damage in his ship. Mainly to the servers that composed of all the data he had on multiple worlds. Including the destruction of many of his security bots, and even caused some of the cells to release a few prisoners. He's already captured a few and placed them back, but some were still hiding well in his ship.

Oh well, he'll find them eventually.

"For now though, perhaps I can do other work." At the moment once his monitors are fixed, Brainiac plans to leave the solar system for a while, and see if there are any other lifeforms out there in this new dimension.

Of course this didn't mean he would be leaving the earth. No, he'll come back in due time, once the repairs are all finished and he can replenish his resources that he lost during the attack on the city.

"On the bright side." Brianiac said as he then walked near a door with an open clear window that showed the inside of the room. "I now have a way to easily regain resources."

Inside the room is but a single lone girl trapped in various machines and tubed. A helmet covered her head and eyes as her body vigorously shook from the small shocks the device is sending into her brain to rewrite her personality, with a large tube forcibly inside her mouth 'feeding' her nutrients, with needles and electrodes put all over her body.

A small pile of little Russian matryoshka doll were on the floor. He'd have to clean that up while examine them a bit. Shame not all the people he captured were as useful as the girl. A few like that girl with horns or that boy who got stronger but dumber with sugar being practically useless. So he disposed of them, seeing no need to have them live. That went especially to those with useless quirks or no quirks at all. Including a certain woman with green hair.

In the meantime, Brainiac will review a bit of what happened with his earlier battle from a while ago. To think, he had once more lost against someone that had been inferior to him in every way, yet somehow got the drop on him. Even discovering his ships location despite the fact it had been cloaked.

"Must be the power of a quirk." Brainiac concluded, believing that to be the cause. "I'll have to be thorough in discovering how they work and place countermeasures for them." All For One especially. That man had numerous quirks that were dangerous and could end him, such as that Black Hole one. He'll need to make countermeasures for that one.

While he may have lost the battle, Brainiac is far from losing the war. He learned many things today, and knew what had to be done. For every lost he'll only get stronger and stronger. The next time he and All For One met, he'll prove that to him by defeating him in every way possible. Call it, his own respect for that human. In any case, he now had business to attend to, fixing what those Nomu broke on his ship.

"_Sir." _After dealing with his A.I. first.

"Yes." He said wishing for the A.I. to get straight to the point.

"_I have been checking inventory, and I have noticed that one of the auto ships are missing." _

"Are you certain it wasn't destroyed?" Those Nomu did break a lot of things.

"_No sir, it wasn't destroyed." _The A.I. confirmed. _"No, while footage is a bit blurry due to the power outage that the Nomu caused, one of the prisoners have gotten on it. Though I'm uncertain of which identity."_

"..." At that Brainiac narrowed his eyes. He really did have to up security, though it also proved that whoever did this is especially skilled if they somehow got away. That wasn't even including the fact that they were able to use alien technology, machinery that is highly advanced compared to human tech. The only thing he knew about this would be escaped prisoner is that they had a glass helmet and cape.

* * *

"So doctor, how are the High-End Nomu doing?"

"Fine now." The doctor said inspecting each glass casing where the Nomu once more floated in. making certain they were all in tip top shape. "While they did take some damage, their regenerative quirks allowed them to handle the damage."

Now he just needed to calibrate the machines that adjusted their bodies and began the next step in modifying and regulate their mind to convert it into one that is just like a human one only better. Once that is done, the High-End Nomu's would be a force to be reckoned with. Oh what joy on how strong his children would become upon completion. He could hardly wait.

"In the meantime, I can only hope your new formula can rid me of my alignments."At the moment All For One is back on the surgical platform with his body spread and some needles and tubes on him with bags that had a new formula on him. His own mask removed to repair it while giving him another oxygen mask again.

"Do not worry sir," The doctor said as he adjusted the monitor. "I can assure you with this that you'll slowly go back to tip top shape. That fight clearly took a lot out of you."

"Indeed." He would need to plan when he faced Brainiac once more. All For One is not so optimistic to think Brainiac is gone for good. For the moment, with his sight, he saw the skull ship leave the very planet and vanish into the abyss that is space, a bit beyond his power to locate.

However that alien will undoubtedly return.

More prepared to. After today Brainiac will review what he did and make countermeasures for it, so it'd be best if All For One did the same. That fight had been a close one, and it is sad to say that the alien outclassed All For One in speed, strength, and of course, intelligence. Still, the villain had his own advantages against that being. His stockpile of quirks, the versatility of using them against him, and if things went right, many allies.

"Ah right," The doctor then turned to All For One having been wondering about something for a while now. "All For One, I've been meaning to ask you something. It's about your actions from earlier."

"You mean when I saved those people."

"Yes sir." The doctor nodded. "Why exactly would you save them. Mind my words, but I see no point in you saving such people. Doesn't help that the people wouldn't exactly trust you, double for the heroes. I mean, you _did _make the Symbol of Peace retire."

"Very true." All For One said knowing his doctor is right. Just because he saved a few people didn't mean people will just up and forgive him like that. "The reason I saved them though, is because I think this current event will make society shake like it never has before. More so than my battle with All Might. And when society is scared at this unknown enemy, with the heroes unable to do anything, with All Might gone just _who _will the people look up to?"

"Look up to?" the doctor said puzzled. "I don't under-Oh. Oh! Ohohohohoh! Now I get it." The doctor then chuckled as he realized what his master is planning. "It'll be just like in your time."

At that All For One smiled. Remembering the good old days, back when there was no All Might, no heroes, just him, his followers, and even his brother. The golden days of his youth.

"Yes. Soon everything will be just like back then." All For One mused.

"So," The doctor went as he then began checking a few things on his computer, turning away to get some work done. "What about your successor, Shigaraki?"

"You said that Kurogiri is captured." All For One then asked.

"Correct. The police got sighting of him and have arrested him already." Such a shame to. Kurogiri's quirk is quite rare and very useful in times of need. No doubt the League of Villains were falling down without him.

"In that case, that should mean _he _is on the move." His ever faithful bodyguard. Someone so strong, that even All Might at his prime wouldn't be able to beat him with a single punch. That is how strong _he _is. Like a war god incarnate.

"I suppose your old bodyguard will try seeking your student by now." The doctor understood who knew who exactly All For One is talking about. "Question is, will you meet up with them?"

"No." The villain said. "When the time comes, Tomura will meet him and be forced to fight against an enemy hundreds of times stronger than he and his fellow league members. This will be a good thing for them. Not to mention I need Gigantomachia to be loyal to Tomura when my time comes."

"Right, your limit." As the doctor said, at this moment All For One is on borrowed time. While he still planned to live as long as possible, All For One knew he will eventually meet his end. As such, he needed his student to be fully independent when the time came, to keep up his own legacy.

'_And when that happens,' _He thought looking at his right hand. _'I can pass along my legacy.' _One For All isn't the only power that can be transferred. When the time comes, he'll gladly transfer his own quirk, knowing it would be used to keep his legacy going for the next generation. A thrill that would be.

"Until then, I'll just rest here for a while." After that battle, he needed rest. He may not show it, but his body felt like a wreck. The fight took a lot out of him, and it would be bad to do any strenuous movement for the time being. Best to just relax and allow the doctor to help have the drugs removed from his system. He needed some sleep anyway.

Because soon enough, Japan will be in a state of destruction and calamity. The very world itself being shaken to the core. And who will be there to save them? Certainly not those foolish heroes who in the public's eye, could do nothing when invaders kidnapped and killed so many people. No. They will need to search for another hope. But just who will that hope be?

_'It's been a while since I ruled Japan.' _If he did it once, why not try again.

* * *

**Casualty List:**

**U.A. Faculty:**** Nezu (C), Ectoplasm-Original (C), Vlad King(C), and Recovery Girl (+)**

**Class 1-A Students:**** Midoriya Izuku (C), Fumikage Tokoyame (C), Momo Yaoyorozu (?), Tenya Iida (C), Toru Hagakure (C), Eijiro Kirishima (+), Rikido Sato (+), and Koji Koda (C), Medo Shoji (C), Mina Asido (C)**

**Class 1-B Students:**** Manga Fukidashi (C), Pony Tsunotori (+), Yui Kodai (C), Itsuka Kendo (+), Nirengeki Shoda (+), and Setsuna Tokage (C)**

**Others:**** Inko Midoriya(+), Quad Arms(+), Eri (?), Tamaki Amajiki (C), and Miss Martian (+)**

**End of Prologue.**

**In the end All For One couldn't win, even with his tricks and cunning tactics. While Brainiac would be forced to admit All For One was tougher than he thought, in the end this is the guy who can face Super Man and actually punch him hard enough to crack bone. Luckily, All For One doesn't play fair.**

**With this, I'll now be gone for a while as I have to deal with work and the long hours a day. I'll still try updating, but don't expect to much from me. Maybe once or twice a month. We'll see how this story ends one way or another. If you have any idea who I should show or perhaps what worlds I can introduce, then go ahead. I'm wondering what good suggestions you can give me.**

**Until next time.**

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the city, where a huge event happened, a broken down alien vessel remained. Inside it is a strange man at the cockpit, who is growing as he now slowly woke up.

"Wha...what happened?" The man held his head, disoriented from the crash. It would seem he had made a mistake in presuming he could easily fly one of the alien vessels he got from Brainiac's ship. Unlike television where the heroes would enter and could easily control it, he didn't recognize the controls at all. It took some button mashing and whatever to get this thing flying, and it cost him to crash land harshly.

As he laid inside slowly trying to get up, memories flashed inside the man's mind. Of the day he had been in his world.

The time was noon, and he had decided to finally get his plans ready, to make his debut. Ever since an event kids called, 'The Blip' where half of everyone on earth vanished, he was getting ready by setting up his costume, his tech, and the crew that hated that annoying boss of theirs who ruined everything for them. To think he called his greatest work something akin to vomit. The heresy of it all.

Then, just as he was getting ready, he heard it.

A boom.

The old tower where some of the mightiest heroes once lived in having exploded, and later on the compound with that hot super spy, the man with the indestructible shield, and a few others dead.

That green giant then captured, along with so many others by these skull like robots. A being calling himself Brainiac saying he was capturing them all for study. He had been one of them. Put in those pods trapped in that stupid costume of his, alone. He thought he'd be there forever, unaware if it had just been days, week,s months, or even years. His only entertainment seeing the other pods, but that was it. He was to scared what would happen to him.

Then, those weird monsters came.

Broke everything, including the power that let him out. Quickly he escaped as fast as he could, ignoring the others who also escaped. Entering a craft then leaving at high speed, only to find himself crashing and-

"Ahhhh!" In pain! Upon looking down at himself, he then saw it. Blood, red blood all over. Guts. He could see his own liver spilling, the sight making him throw up making it worse.

So...this was it. This was how he died. And to think he thought he'd make some cash off that weird thing he got, but guess now. As he slowly saw the light, the man then heard something. What was it? It was...

"Yeah, you did iit!"

"Great job man!"

"You're amazing!"

"I love you!"

"Over here! Pick me! Pick me!"

There were...people? And they were...calling out to him...chanting...cheering...

Whether he knew it or not, it would seem the man was seeing some kind of delusion, a image made up in his final moment, something to make him feel good. Whether he knew or not didn't matter, instead the man simply smiled as he rested his eyes for the last time. Hearing everyone in the 'stage' calling out to him.

"Mysterio!"

Then like that, he died.

Vvvvvv...

...With the strange object inside the craft still humming. A strange sphere that showed a shrunken forest with a mass amount of dark liquid matter. The sphere cracking ever slowly.

A week later, it would explode, and from it creatures of black fur, red eyes, and bone armor shaped in the many forms of animals would come out. Musutafu would later be declared off limits, due to the amount of casualties. One can even say that these creatures have made things...

Grimm.

* * *

**...When one calamity ends, another arises.**

**I'll be rechanging the title and summary to match the next arc. The Villain's Justice: Heroic Grimm Days.**

**Though I'm unsure if I should just make this part complete and start a new story, or just continue on with this one. In any case, can any of you guess who'll be the next enemy? Also, does anyone know how to make a TV Trope page, because I've been trying to make one for this, but never figured out how? In any case, until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heroic Grimm Days: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hello everyone, I'm back with the new revised chapter. This arc focusing mostly on the RWBY villains this time. All For One was great, and I feel he isn't used enough as a main character, but for now, we're heading for a new route. To those who read the previous chapters before deletion, I can assure you that the scenes will be re-seen again, though I will have added some different things. I**

**As for those new here to this story, allow me to explain the first nine chapters.**

**Basically put, Brainiac came to the My Hero Academia world, and launched an attack that killed many heroes and captured some of them. All For One being the only one in Japan at the time to stop him. The first nine chapters featuring him as the lead while he deals with Brainiac. Ending with Brainiac leaving...for now. For this new arc however, it features the RWBY Villain cast entering the world as the last chapter, their bottled city was grabbed and later released.**

**Enjoy their journey.**

* * *

_It had been ready, the plan was a go._

_The Grimm were all packed in._

_Torchwick would soon be freed._

_Multiple White Fang members set all around._

_Cinder was ready to start a panic._

_Ye, everything was set. It was perfect. If things went the way they did, then the Grimm would swarm the entire city. Nothing able to stop them once they were all over. The people of that town being capable of nothing at all. The best part being, that none of them even knew._

_Just a few more minutes, that was all._

"_Citizens of Remnant. I come in peace." At least, until just seconds before the plan started, _he _would come. "My name is Brainiac. And all I seek is knowledge."_

_If that had been all, things might have been fine. But the truth was, it wasn't. Because not long after did that voice said he was coming in peace, instantly hell had come. _

_A massive skull shaped ship appearing from nowhere. With it, a seemingly endless army of machines, falling from the sky. All with full intentions of one thing._

_Death._

"_Run away!"_

"_Gah!"_

"_Mom!"_

"_It's the end!"_

"_Graaaaa!"_

_Screams all over the place. Horrible noise. The Grimm coming to attack, just not what was originally he thought. Metal, blood, claws, all were seen during that day. It was horrible. It wasn't as if death and blood was never seen before them. Just...not on this level._

"_Someone, please! Help m-Gah!" A human, a faunus, didn't matter hat. Brainiac captured/killed them all. The worst part being, he wasn't even discriminating. Just gathering those he found...interesting. A fate that was likely worse than death itself._

_And yet, things still got worse._

_Because no sooner when the invasion started, and everybody were on their knees either begging or dying, that monster did it. He sent some unknown blue ray at them, and suddenly everyone felt as if the world was shaking. A minute later, their blue sky had been replaced with a glass sky with a fake sun in sight._

_They had been captured._

"_Excellent." The giant Brainiac said, his looming cold eyes observing the shrieking terrified people of Vale. "All four kingdoms have been captured. Along with a few others key locations. This will be a good study."_

_After that, things went from hell...to an even worse one. Because no sooner after Brainiac left their tiny, trapped city alone, the Grimm went full riot. Anarchy took over, and nothing was the same. Not even the Atlas security or full power of Beacon could do anything. How could they?_

_Grimm were everywhere, riots happened all over the place. Not to mention people killing one another just desperate to take whatever resources they needed. That wasn't even including that some did it just because they _can _kill. Law and order having gone out the window._

_It would seem the legends and tales of Remnant ended._

_Then a new disaster came._

* * *

"..." Lights, sounds, movement. It was all a...haze. He felt the very world spin, and it honestly made him feel sick. Slowly, he tried closing his eyes, just to avoid the light. Then began opening them again once more, to see what was going on.

He saw a blue sky and a...whole moon?

Blinking, the male realized he must be imagining things. After all, there was no way he would be seeing such a thing. After all, the moon on Remnant is shattered. No one knew how, but it just was. Plus, after Brainic bottled them, the moon naturally vanished, so this couldn't be it. Must be his mind playing tricks. Considering how his head hurt, it made sense for him to be delusional.

Ignoring the sight for now, slowly he sat up straight, focusing his aura to heal him faster. The power of his soul doing its job, if a bit slow. Nothing he could do about that however. He felt some damages on his body, and they hurt quite a bit. Would be a while before he was at full strength again.

Breathing in and out, he then slowly got up, making certain he wouldn't cause his body any harm. He felt some pain, but it was rather minor. So nothing was seriously broken, just bruised at most. Maybe a pulled muscle here and there.

'_Yet...what caused it?' _He could not think of anything that would do such harm. In fact, the last thing he remembered was sitting on a building when...when...what happened? Grabbing his head, he realized he in fact did not know what had happened. All he recalled was a massive crack and, well, that's it.

The man placed a hand on his head, rubbing it a little feeling his hair and his horns. Yet he also felt something sticky and wet. He checked his hand to see...blood. He really was injured, yet still it eluded him on the how part. He then decided to see just what happened-

"!?"

-and for the first time, Adam Taurus gasped.

Because now, on top of the building he saw what appeared to be a ruined city...not just his, but other unknown buildings all over. Some reading a language he couldn't comprehend. It was as if Vale merged with another city, in a messed up fusion. Whatever the case, he just couldn't understand what was going on, and could only hold his head still feeling that damn headache.

He then turned around, and looked at the other person that had also been on the building near him.

Blake.

"..." In normal cases, she'd never be caught dead with him. Not after all the supposed things she accused him of. However...things were different. Different as he was there when he saw _it_.

* * *

"_Yang! Help!" He had been hiding in the shadows, unsure of what to do during the invasion. Having desperately tried to call his fellow Fang members to get away, but communications were blocked. It was there he then saw people he recognized._

_Blake. Along with two of her friends, Yang and Ruby, recognizing them from the Vytal Festival content. For a moment, he felt anger that _these _were the people Blake traded in for. Abandoning them, for humans!_

_It didn;t matter soon enough though, as seconds later multiple machines that had skull faces had captured a girl in red, the one called Ruby. Moments later, a small ship came and had multiple tentacle arms grab the girl and began flying off with her._

"_RUBY!" The one called Yang screamed._

_Entering a ferocity that impressed Adam, seeing as she then went on to attack and destroy all the machines near her. Her fists destroying each one, using her own Semblance to gain more and more power. The small army of machines losing to one girl._

_Shing!_

_Sadly, Adam could already tell who would win, and it wasn't Yang. Because no sooner did she destroy a good chunk of the small army, her Semblance seemingly vanished. The answer is simple in truth. For without Aura, the thing that gave them power, then the Semblance became useless, unable to work. Not until it was recharged. She had foolishly overused her Semblance, and weakened herself. A mistake that would cost her dearly._

_Yang would never have the chance to escape or recharge her Aura, as soon metal digits met with vulnerable flesh._

_He...looked away as he knew what would happen next wouldn't be pretty._

_He heard screams of pain, the sound of flesh being cut off, a popping noise and the spill of blood. The bull faunus would have left, when suddenly he remembered Blake. He turned around and saw two things at once._

_The first group of robots manslaughtering Yang where he couldn't tell if she was even alive or not. But considering the arm he saw along with chunks of hair and a leg, it was likely she died. Nearby was Blake, who just watched on her knees, not even moving._

_Quickly, while the machines were distracted, he got her and ran. Blake not even struggling, just watching with horror on her face and eyes full of regret and guilt. It was clear to him the shock of what she had scene had...broken her._

* * *

Now here he was, watching over her.

Honestly, after what that alien did to Vale...something inside him felt like it died. Like his need to prove his kind superior to humans just vanished in a way. Perhaps seeing what those robots did, killing, capturing, and sometimes torturing both faunus and humans did it. Worst part being that Brainiac didn't even discriminate, just did as he pleased. Of course he still hated humans, but his drive to prove his people superior was less than it once was.

Not to mention he had another mission now. Finding the White Fang that remained. He walked over to Blake, who remained unmoving still, and gently picked her up. His aura having dealt with most of his wounds and injury. While he still felt sore, he could at least move now. Going near the ledge of the building, he then hopped off with Blake in tow, thinking of one thing.

"Where...where did it all go wrong?"

* * *

"Ah man, now this sucks like hell." Walking in a ruined park, Mercury Black groaned as he limped his way to a nearby bench, carrying something on him. The grey haired man looked around in case some Grimm or thieves were nearby. Once he was assured, he then promptly sat down putting down the object, ignoring the stinging pain on his side. It'll be awhile before aura fixed the massive bruise there.

As he sat down, Mercury then looked at the sky above him.

"Never thought I'd see a _whole _moon." To think, he'd be so appreciative of seeing something like that. But then again, even an assassin like him would feel relief after a whole long ass time being stuck in a city that fell into anarchy. He couldn't even feel happy about it to be honest. I mean, after all, while he didn't mind killing, even he didn't want to see _this much _mass destruction.

I mean, the entire city of Vale was effectively wiped out.

Sure it was going to be attacked and brought to its knees due to Cinder's own plans, but not to this level. Man, who knew Brainiac would bring such a punch to the city Vale. All he could see was nothing but rubble and destruction all over. It made him wonder...just what it was he should even bother doing now.

'_After all, not like Cinder can boss me around anymore.' _During that damn invasion, Brainiac attacks everyone, but also captured those he saw as a target. Sadly for Cinder, she seemed to have caught that interest. Because no sooner did she look ready to explode at her plan being ruined, suddenly machines were after her.

Emerald couldn't even do anything as her Semblance only affected the living, not the cold machine. Cinder screaming as she attacked them, but Mercury, he ran off the minute Cinder wasn't looking.

After all, why should he care. He knew Cinder didn't actually care for him or Emerald, just saw them as pawns. I mean, it wasn't like he hated Cinder, but didn't have enough emotion to bother protecting her either. Granted, he didn't know if she was even alive or not. For all he knew, she was captured by Brainiac. Worst case scenario being that she actually escaped and likely to kill him for his sudden abandonment.

Eh, just another problem for future him.

Looking at the sky, Mercury simply wondered, where was he. _'Another world maybe, Brainiac did mention something involving that I think. And makes sense considering ours never had an actual full moon.'_

He did have to wonder though, just where exactly was he? But more importantly, what should he do? Sighing, Mercury then got up and stood, looking at what he brought. An injured Emerald, who he took when she got hit with a blaster that had caused half her face to look bright red. It wasn't lethal, and her aura did seem to help protect it, but during the first attack she screamed at the pain. Mercury having no choice but to knock her out.

Yet he couldn't just take care of her forever. He was already injured, and carrying her around wouldn't do him or her any good at all. He needed to find a way to leave her, yet even he wasn't cruel enough to just dump her and stay in one place. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want her to die. Not like everybody else anyway.

He then scoffed realizing he might be getting a bit soft. Shaking his head, he then got up and grabbed Emerald, and began walking.

Right now he had no idea where he was, but from what he could tell when the city was freed from its presence, everything seemed to grow and an alarming rate. He could see smoke everywhere, some fires, and hear lots of screams. Probably the reason he wasn't swarmed with Grimm, as they were busy hunting down everyone else.

As he kept going, Mercury then heard a voice.

"Alright then Eri, since my partner La Brava is gone at the moment, think you can record me in action, as I will be the first man to enter the ruined city!" He narrowed his eyes, and then walked to where he heard the voice. For some reason, they spoke a language he couldn't understand, and as he got closer he saw two people nearby.

Some old guy in a suit, and a little girl with a horn on her head. A faunus?

"Alright Gentle." The girl said in words he didn't understand. "But, what about those monsters nearby? I heard they were attacking people."

"Do not fear, I made certain we have entered an area only we are around. So we are absolutely safe! Hahaha!" Mercury didn't like this. Not the people of course, but the fact that he couldn't understand shit. Though judging from the...scroll(?), the kid was carrying, they were likely some weirdos just doing some recording.

'_I guess they could be from the other kingdoms.' _Mercury knew some people in other kingdoms spoke another language. So maybe these guys were from Mistral or Vacuo. Well, not like he cared. Mercury readied to leave when suddenly he stopped, and looked at Emerald.

"Alright Eri. Ready?"

"Yes Gentle." Eri held up the phone, and got read to record.

While she honestly wished to meet with Mirio and the others, deep down she knew it wouldn't be good. After being helped by those two people, she attempted to call him but didn't know his number. Actually, thinking on it she didn't know much about Miro at all or even that green haired boy. She was saved by them, got to be near them by entering the dormitory, yet nothing personal about them. As such, she didn't even know where they lived.

That nice man in the scarf, the green haired boy, none of them.

While she is grateful for these heroes like Gentle and his partner for helping her out, a part of her wished she could leave and meet Miro. But she knew fully well that this situation involving that mean man and his robots made it difficult to do so. As such, it would be best if she stayed with these nice people until she can eventually meet the people of U.A. again. And until then, perhaps she could possibly help these nice people in turn for taking her in, like this recording.

"Alright then." Gentle said. "Let's ge-" Before he could even do anything, the two stopped when they heard something. Turning for a moment they thought it would be one of those monsters reported. Gentle becoming fearful as he thought they were in the south area, where he and Eri were in the west.

However, instead of one of those monsters, instead it was...a boy?

"..." Mercury looked at the duo, shrugged, and put Emerald down. After that he then smirked and left.

"W-wait! Where are you going!? And who's that girl!?" The weird guy called out to him, good thing he understood shit. With a smile, Mercury then rushed off. He wanted to see this new world and just what it had.

Should be fun.

* * *

Somewhere else, in an alley, ten people were there. Wait, no. Scratch that, it's actually only two. The rest lying on the ground bleeding with no life at all in their eyes. All of them sporting lacerations and cuts across their bodies, with two people looking down on them.

One wearing a dirtied suit with splotches of dry blood here and there with no arms whatsoever, and another with the colors of pink, brown, white, and the recently added red blood on her. Smiling at that part.

"Seriously Neo, did you have to kill them?" Roman asked his partner, struggling a little and doing his best to avoid the weirdness of the situation they were in. "You know they could have had good information."

Neo just shrugged, and just jabbed a finger at a corpse, then pointed at him, or should he say, his lack of arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Trying to help stop him from punching me with those...weird mega-arms of his. But you could have just knocked him out instead."

Neo said nothing-per usual-but looked away. The thief sighing a little, feeling a bit bad for his partner. It seemed she still blamed herself when those skull faced robots came and literally ripped both his arms off. He hated to say this, but he screamed and cried like a bitch, feeling the mass loss of blood when that happened. The only reason he was still alive was because Neo had found him as per the plan, and quickly brought him to one of the Atlas's ships med bay, where she had been watching him ever since.

Honestly, he didn't expect those robots at all, at first thinking they were part of Cinder's plans. Instead, after waking up, Neo told him-in her own body language and hands-that they definitely _weren't _part of the plan. Explaining that some jerk called Brainiac had come, took over, and sent Vale to hell.

Hours after that, the entire ship was hit with something, and landed roughly in Vale. From there, shit went down and the two were forced to somehow survive in the anarchy city as it was then bottled up. It wasn't easy to, as Neo was wearing herself down slowly protecting him where he couldn't even defend himself now, let aside use the restroom or eat properly.

Those moments were certainly...well, best not to say.

"Ah whatever." Roman then said. "For now, we need to figure out just where our green friend in the helmet put us in." Thanks to the actions of that bubble helmet guy, the city was freed, but somewhere else. Some other world from the looks of it, considering the freaking moon was nice and whole. Wow. Never thought he'd see that.

Neo nodded, and then went by his side to support him. It made him slightly upset that he needed help, but he knew Neo wouldn't listen to him. For now, they needed to figure out where they were, and maybe get some proper rest to. On the bright side, at least Cinder wasn't around. Hopefully that bitch died in flames.

"Either way," Roman continued. "We may as well try figuring out how things work. Get some locals to talk, maybe find a nice place to stay. Preferably one with a fat wallet and a good apartment to relax in. Not to mention new clothes." He may be a master criminal, but a dirty one is a no go. He's a thief with style. Not like those other loser who just put on whatever.

'_Especially these weirdos.'_ I mean, in the time he escaped the ruined city of Vale and hid with Neo, they saw more than a few people dressed in a variety of costumes that were ranged from pretty decent to just plain wrong. They avoided them though as they seemed to be the good guys as they helped people.

I mean, sure these new people didn't know they were criminals, but that was a risk he didn't want to take. Especially since he saw a few individuals he recognized while on the run. He was certain he saw Adam running off carrying the kitty cat. Guess she ran out of her nine lives.

"Wonder if little Red made it out to?" Roman then whispered to himself.

That brat always ruined his plans, ever since he first met her. Always there somehow and with her annoying friends to boot. Eh, knowing the kid she probably lived. After all, don't the 'good guy' always find a way to survive. Oh well, not his problem. If he's lucky, even if those kids even survived, considering the mess that happened and how they arrived here, he doubted they would meet again so easily. Which means…

"We can have more than a little fun." Roman smirked, a real one for the first time after the events of the Fall of Vale, and possibly Remnant as a whole. While he might be injured, missing some limbs, and super weakened at the moment, he felt that this new path might be just what he and Neo needed.

Time to see what they could do and what fun can come around here.

* * *

"U-Ugh." Somewhere near the ruined wreckage that was a warehouse, a young woman in a red dress, amber eyes, and blood all over her. Her once beautiful features turned into a snarl as she held a bloody left arm with one part of her hair covering her left eye. An eye she could no longer see from, no thanks to those robots.

"Mercury…" She then said with venom. "Adam...Roman...Neo.." To think, they all abandoned her. They _dared _to abandon her. The insufferable peons, to think they took such an action. Oh, she'll make them pay, she'll make them all pay. Especially him. Brainiac.

'_Ruined my plans, my delicate operation. Now I can't even see Amber to take what's mine.' _The vault was locked up, and with that she couldn't enter at all. That wasn't even mentioning all the anarchy that happened after the city was somehow bottled up. And while she was stronger, having half the Maiden power, she could do nothing with her injuries after dealing with those robots. With none of her pawns and minions, attacking Beacon would have been foolhardy.

Oh, how she wished she could string Brainiac up and burn him alive.

"Tch" Clicking her tongue, Cinder then looked around and saw some Grimm nearby. All of them sensing her negative emotions, but didn't attack. All thanks to her connection to the current 'Queen' of Grimm. Which reminded her.

"Salem, are you there?" She then asked. The Grimm did nothing. Granted, she wasn't expecting a voice, as the current Grimm here (Beowolves, Ursa, Boarbatusks, etec), weren't exactly capable of speaking, but she did expect something. Salem could control the Grimm, so she could make them move, create some form of communication. Yet instead they just stood, awaiting orders.

Narrowing her eyes, she tried again. "Salem, are you there?" Still nothing. Was there something wrong with her connection, but what could even do that? Uh, she could feel a headache coming, to confused on what to do next. For now, she needed to make a plan. "Help me."

Until she rested that is. The nearby Grimm coming to her aid and then supporting her.

To think, everything was ruined because of Brainiac. Her pawns gone, her body in pain, and now trapped in a new world with no idea of what she can even do. However, once she rested, she'll start a new plan, gather the remaining Grimm, and then find and kill Amber, who should still be at the Vault. And if anybody gets in her way…

She'll burn them all.

* * *

**And so that ends. Hope you enjoyed the revision, featuring all the RWBY villains we love and hate. Also, have you figured out who's the lead? If not, you'll figure it out later in the next chapter. I've already chosen who'll be the main character, but don't worry, we'll see the other characters later. Both the good and the bad.**

* * *

"So...he's the sample huh?" Inside a dark room, a certain man was standing tall staring at the tube that held a certain person inside.

"Yes sir. After we regrouped, we discovered this boy in search for someone. However, when we found a body of a female, the boy assumed it was us. Naturally, we dealt with him."

"I see." Itchy. He felt so itchy. But he ignored it, he had to. Not after what _they_ did to him. He swore that he'll get revenge on them. All of them for this disgrace. Luckily, thanks to Brainiac's attack, he along with his other allies were freed and now were hiding underground. The heroes to busy dealing with those monster things to bother finding them. Inside an old lab they had made just in case the ne at their main base was destroyed.

The man then looked up in the tube, and saw him.

A blonde boy with wires all over him, and a tube stuffed down his throat feeding him nutrients, floating inside with only his head and torso. His arms and legs gone. The man then looked at a computer, detailing some kind of shield or whatever in him, giving off slight energy readings.

Perhaps this boy could be useful for them, as with Eri gone, they can have this boy do something else. Learn all they can about him, and those interesting people that have been popping up lately with the weapons alongside those monsters.

Yes. This was it, the first step. He'll use this boy and any other of those people he meets to start a new study, a new tactic. He'll rise again, and this time, make certain _nobody _would stop him. After all, with All For One freed and other villain powers like those Volcano weirdos and other criminal groups rising, he needed to climb as fast as he could.

As for the boy, he just looked in pain, tears coming out while unable to even scream. To think, this was his new home now. He thought he'd avenge the girl he loved, thinking these men were responsible, yet instead found himself beaten so easily.

It would seem this was the end of the arc here and now, and the beginning of a new one.

* * *

**Sound familiar.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heroic Grimm Days: Chapter 2**

* * *

Brainiac.

Just one person who brought all of Musutafu down onto its knees.

Killing, kidnapping, destroying. Causing a phenomenal disaster never before seen, as his presence just told people one thing. That they weren't alone in the universe.

Now the entire planet was entering a state of panic. Because even after Brainiac left, the citizens of earth were just freaking out. Why wouldn't they? I mean, the alien invader caused the worst amount of casualties ever seen single handedly. Now Japan was pretty much becoming a slow wreck, even with the heroes and officers doing their best to help out.

Yet only one week had passed when a new disaster struck.

When suddenly the entire city was engulfed in a massive light, blinding everybody.

A second later, the city was in absolute ruin. Nobody knew how, or what made it possible. But the city of Musutafu was now crushed with even more buildings all over it. As if someone just dropped an entire city onto the existing one. Yet it made no sense. The new however, did their best to inform everyone about the situation.

_"A while back, our world had been visited by what people now have officially believe as an alien invasion." _Clips of Brainiac's forces and machines were shown, with people screaming and smoke everywhere. _"The cause behind this is a being known as Brainiac, an alien that visited Japan and caused a mass killing and kidnapped hundreds of people, while also destroying the prestige school known as U.A. High. One of the best Hero Course School's in the world."_

Now this got a lot of people's attentions. Especially since the school had originally done such a fine job in defending themselves, yet fell at the end. With many people and teachers simply gone.

Yet that wasn't even the most interesting news.

_"After the incident, the heroes and local government force went to work and began doing their best trying to...aid those that remain." _More like those that were alive._ "Yet as one disaster ends, another comes. Yet this wasn't caused by the uprising crime that happened just a day after the city was attacked. Instead...by something unnatural."_

A new scene was shown, allowing people to see Musutafu City.

Or what remained of it anyway.

_"Nobody knows for certain, but according to eyewitnesses that were nearby and survived, it was as if an entire city had grown on top of the old one." _What was once Mustafa was now a mess of concrete, metal, and some black tar all over. Everybody having been shocked when this happened, and let to even further deaths as a city just appearing over the old one naturally had more than a few people being stuck in the crossfire.

_"As if things couldn't get worse however,"_ The reporter continued on with what seemed to be a never ending stream of bad news._ "Suddenly from within the city unidentified creatures with many in the form of animals appeared."_

New images came showing monsters of all forms with black fur, bone armor, and red markings with hints of yellow. Images that showed them prowling around, with heroes fighting them.

_"At first nobody knew what they were. But suddenly many people with other quirks but spoke what is english came and called them 'Grimm'."_ Pictures of people with swords, maces, guns, and other forms were spread on screen. Some fighting the monsters alongside the heroes. _"In any case, the government has officially made the city a no-zone with nobody allowed to enter."_

New photos then show government vans and the like keeping people out while only allowing heroes and the strangers to help fight against the Grimm. Now, people would think this report is over. It was far from it in truth. Because the reporter had one last thing to say before this newscast ended and changed into something else.

_"Yet despite the help from these newcomers against these Grimm...the most shocking part is who is rescuing both them, heroes in need, and even those trapped in the city. And no, it's not All Might. It is however heavily involved with him." _A small video clip then popped up to show the world. To show the world...someone that was actually helping the heroes, and saving the citizens.

Where most heroes aside from the truly strong ones had trouble dealing with the Grimm, this person reveals themselves to have no weakness when going against them. Using his mass power to wipe them out.

_"My fellow watchers," _The reporter then slowly said as everyone watched this person save many from being killed, while turning the Grimm to black smoke._ "You are witnessing the very man who caused All Might to retire, save those in need." _Closing in, the clip then revealed him._ "All For On-"_

Before the tv could show anything else, a blast of fire blew it up.

"Gah!" Endeavor grunted angrily at the fools speaking about All For One. "Those idiots!" He angrily shouted. "Him! Saving people!? As if!" No way that megalomaniac would help people out of the goodness of his heart. After the stunt he pulled, as if.

Yet it would appear people were buying the crap all over the news.

"Morons, all of them." The current Number 1 Hero said with his flames growing hotter. To think he'd here such garbage from the news. Bah!

"Well, can you blame them." Speaking in a jouvol tone is none other than Hawks, the Number 2 Hero who at the moment is sitting down on a sofa in Endeavour's own house. The Hawk Hero himself just relaxing as he took a sip from a soda can. "What with this guy suddenly helping people who are really desperate, of course they think he has some kind of good intention."

"Tch! Then humanity really has proven itself to be idiots."

Now, it was definitely a question raising brow to wonder why two of the top heroes in Japan were together in Endeavour's own house. Reason? Because Hawks decided to pay a visit for no reason at all.

In any case, ignoring the annoying bird, Endevour just found himself fuming over what was going on here. His mind focusing on what he has learned these past few days, ever since these Grimm appeared.

_'Honestly, things have become so much of a wreck. First Brainiac, then the appearance of a new city, these weird newcomers, and now this. Just what else is coming up next?' _Work has been crazy ever since the events that led to Brainiac attacking Musutafu. His agency having had to deal with so much while working alongside the government to aid as many people as possible.

Not even a month and now this weird new city came from nowhere with monsters called Grimm popping out. Was this something Brainiac did, to throw them off. To show that he could cause trouble while away? If so, then why do this? For what reason would he have this city grow and release monsters onto them? To weaken Japan? So many questions, so few answers.

"And now," The Flame Hero grunted. "Not only do we have to deal with this crudy aftermath, but also with whatever All For One is doing."

"True that." Hawks said. "Much as I hate to say this, but we need to figure out his end game for this, and fast. Because people are talking about him, and not in the bad way one would expect." This made Endeavor grit his teeth further.

"Yes. I've...heard." Hawks also gave a serious look, as both knew what was going on. To recap, the second these Grimm creatures appeared along with the city, Musutafu may as well have gone to hell. Countless died, yet somehow just as many survived be it through luck, determination, or plain coincidence. Not that it helped seeing as those black monsters were there that would soon chase them then later tear them apart if they got caught.

Heroes were sent in to help, but due to their lack of knowledge at the time when going against them, they took more than a few losses. Barley even able to save anybody in truth due to the changes of the landscape and how those creatures just seemed to find them wherever they go. That wasn't even including the fact that Braniac's leftover machines were actually in the city, fighting them.

Then he came.

_"Do not fear people of Musutafu. Because I am here!" _Then, as if he were some fallen angel, he came down and aided the people. Saving them with many actually thanking him. But Endeavor knew better than that.

"To think...those people are actually believing him." He muttered.

"Well, not everyone." Hawks said. "Lots are still suspicious of him, with others even agreeing with you. Still, it doesn't help people can't figure out who he is. In fact," Hawk narrowed his eyes. "Have your investigations on him wielded anything? Because I got zip."

The Flamer Hero just shook his head. "No. Nothing at all. Aside from some minor papers that detailed his powers, blood type, and status as the League of Villain's boss status, there was nothing on this guy."

"Nothing?" Hawks raised a brow. "Surely there's something on the dude. Hospital record, criminal status, heck, dental records?"

"Nothing." Strange in all honesty. If anything it was like All For One just appeared out of thin air, with no form of history whatsoever. The investigations he led having nothing on the man. Highly suspicious.

_'If anything, how is it even possible for this man to not have any information?' _Endeavor thought remembering when he tried investigating the villain's origin. Yet aside from the common information everyone knew about, being the League of Villain's Boss, that was it. His record being a complete blank.

"Then...what about All Might?" Hawks asked.

"What do you mean?" Endeavor shot back.

"I mean, think about it. The man seemed to know a bit on the guy, so maybe he has a clue on who he is." Hearing those words, Endeavor thought back to All Might and his reaction from before. His expression, his words, all related to knowing that man. Perhaps it would be worthwhile to ask him. However-

"As of now it's impossible." He then said.

"How come." Looks like he didn't know. Sighing, the Flame Hero decided to explain a bit.

"Because at the moment, All Might is..well, experiencing some difficulty." This didn't seem to explain much to Hawks, so Endeavor just decided to say one word to finish this topic off. "Students." Now the Number 2 understood realization sinking in.

"Oh. I see." Endeavor just sighed, recalling that during a meeting, he saw All Might looking down, and was only there because he was asked, nothing more. His eyes thought...those were the eyes of a dead man.

_'Though I can't blame him. After all, many of his precious students have been...missing.' _That was the new word for dead. With what Brainiac did, so many people were gone with many worrying if their friends and family were gone or just dead. Endeavor having checked the files listing all the missing people, and then checked the U.A. files with lots missing. Including the one with green hair, who's power resembled All Might.

The Flame Hero may not have liked All Might, but even he didn't wish to see him like this. In a way, he felt himself lucky that not a single one of his family members have been harmed. Not even his wife, having been evacuated with others, with his son Shouto having protected them.

_'It also seems...that he even used his fire half.' _His son rarely used it, even when he slowly began doing so, it was difficult and he usually just used his ice half as he had more experience with it. But against those robots, he let loose not holding back, using both ice and fire.

_'Still, he'll need more practice with it. Some of those machines were more than strong enough to withstand regular attacks.'_ Those robots were pretty weak, but more than a few were capable of fighting back against even the pros. Having faced an advanced robot himself which landed more than a few good hits.

_'In any case,'_ Endeavor thought as he then focused a bit on the subject at hand._ 'Just what exactly is All For One up to?'_

Yes, a question everybody was wondering. People all over just asking what All For One is doing, and what his next move is.

* * *

_The plan should have started soon. She should know, Cinder informed her about it after all. _

_First they would cause a form of disrest against the public. The first act, having Yang 'hurt' Mercury when the battle was over. With her power, it was simple. All she had to do was just make Yang 'see' Mercury attack her after the fight was over, and when she attacked, Mercury would pretend to be hurt. Making everyone think a student just brutally attacked an innocent student._

_Because in their eyes, Mercury was just trying to congratulate her._

_With this tensions will rise, making a small seed inside them all. Where upon the final act, would bloom into one of fear. Because after this, the final plan would be in motion. All Emerald had to do was make the so called 'Invincible Girl' see certain things against the 'human' called Penny, and make a bit of a mess._

_When that happened, everything would end in chaos. The Grimm sensing that fear and attack everything in sight. The city overrun, while Cinder went to get her prize. Of course, much as she hated to admit this, Emerald felt a little...bad, about this plan._

_I mean, couldn't Cinder just sneak in somehow in this Vault where the Fall Maiden is, and just take it from there. Why the need to destroy an entire city? It felt...overkill._

_Still, if Cinder wanted this, she'll help her. Or she would have, until _he _came._

_Because just a few hours before the final battle of the Vytal Festival, where Penny and Pyrhha would face off, the skies darkened instantly. Then, from above, a voice came out._

"_Citizens of Remnant. Have no fear. For I, Brainiac, come in peace." Then a massive ship came out shaped in the form of a creepy skull. One that chilled her and many others, seeing the 'eyes' glow and the tentacles just waving around._

_Then things went straight to hell._

"_Ahhhhhhh!"_

_From the sky ships, robots, and other unidentified machines started literally falling from the sky. All of these things sending lasers against the buildings, attacking the people, kidnapping them. Cider had them immediately leave the colosseum, though it wasn't easy as their getaway driver Neo had ditched them by this point._

_When they got down, two things were seen by Emerald. The first are the Grimm, who had sensed the hate and had arrived at the city. Attacking everything in sight with little care. Both Faunus, humans, and even the robots which slightly struggled against them._

_The next was the body count and the horrible smell of blood, all over. Not just blood to, but ripped limbs, guts, the inside of a human skull, and so much more. Emerald wasn't embarrassed to say she threw up at the sight. Mercury also looked displeased, having a face turned into disgust._

"_Detecting. Detecting." That's when Emerald heard it, a robot. One that was staring at them, or Cinder to be more precise. "Detecting abnormal anomaly. Energy signature is 'magical'. Potential study target."_

"_You dare!" Cinder had said. Already furious that her plan had been derailed. While one might think that this added chaos was a good thing, actually didn't benefit her plan. As it slowed them down, made them fight these unknowns, and actually had to work to survive._

_So Cinder went to attack the machine with the other skullish looking robots in anger, having the Grimm somehow obey her. However, just seconds before Emerald would have joined, she saw that Mercury was leaving._

"_Mercury!" She shouted and then chased him. Thinking ill thoughts that he was betraying them just like that. She knew they shouldn't have picked him up, yet Cinder just had to get an assassin. They could have just gotten someone else._

_Emerald chased after him, thinking she should bring him back to help Mercury. When suddenly a machine came out of nowhere, another robot with an eerie skull for a head. This one covered in blood and had strands of blonde hair on it._

"_Detecting elevated mental energy. Proceed to capture." Mental energy? Did that thing detect her semblance somehow? Whatever the case, there was no way Emerald was letting this thing get near her._

_Quickly she took out her weapons, and aimed the revolvers at the machine and began firing. The dust laced bullets aimed at the head, which blew it up._

"_Detected capture target." To bad their were more of them._

"_Shit." She then had her weapons turned into the ever useful chains. Swinging them around with the sharp blades at the end ready to slice them apart. These robots were tough, but she was tougher._

"_Capture." The lead robot said, with Emerald running towards it and swung the bladed parts of her weapon at it. Slicing through metal circuitry while backflipping to avoid a punch. She then shot while in mid-jump and ruined the machine. Once she landed, she swung her chains to trip the nearby robots onto the ground, then made a run for it._

_Shink!_

"_Guhu!" To bad she didn't realize those machines can shoot some kind of miniature harpoon gun. It didn't hit her directly, but caused a nasty graze on her side, which made her stop running._

"_Target disabled. Initiating incapacitation." Then before she knew it, she was grabbed by the back of her skull and then made to kiss the bloodied ground which caused pain inside her skull. Needless to say after that, she tried to fight back._

_To bad the machine had a tight grip, and merely just sent her kissing the ground again. And again. And again._

_Each hit causing pain while also making her aura go down at a steady pace. Until finally her aura entered the red, leaving her very vulnerable. "Target energy field near disabled. Proceeding to incapacitation." The robot then sent her head into the ground again. This time, she couldn't stop her screaming as with her aura being so little, she could feel more pain._

_In desperation, she then used whatever strength she had left to escape it's cold metal grasp, then tried using her semblance on them._

_She had forgotten though, in her desperate attempt to escape, that these were machines. Not living things. As such, her power had no effect on them. However, she did receive something from them._

"_Proceeding to incapacitate." A blast to the face, which shattered her aura and made her scream. Feeling a burn so great, that it felt like her face was melting off. Like someone grabbed a branding iron and shoved it onto her. Her very skin smoking as it felt the temperature rise, Emerald falling to her knees holding her left half of the face unable to do anything but squirm and wiggle._

"_Man, you're a handful." She thought she heard a voice, a familiar one. But before she could confirm, something then knocked her out. Seeing only darkness afterwards._

"Ahh!" Emerald woke up with sweat all over. Her eyes frantically looking around, hair unkempt, and some pain affecting her body. Breathing heavily, she clutched her head in pain, feeling as if she were asleep for too long. Her aura now active, to heal whatever damage she had on her.

'_What...what happened!?' _After she got attacked by those robots, she didn't recall anything afterwards. Only that she was attacked and blasted in the face. Then-then-!

"Alright, time to see wha-wah!" Suddenly opening the door to a dirty room, a young woman known as La Brava came out screaming.

She had just come in to check on the new guest Gentle brought, only to see the girl stripping off her clothes. "What are you doing!" She said dropping the plate full of cut up apples, leaving a mess on the floor. Emerald heard her, and narrowed her eyes. She then lunged at her in both confusion and suspicion, tackling her onto the ground.

"Who are you? Where am I? What have you done to Cinder?" She then bombarded the poor woman with questions she didn't know the answer to, much less understand most of the words. La Brava only capable of yelping as she struggled to get this crazy girl off her. Emerald was to strong for her though, and pinned her down with ease.

"Don't make me ask twice." Emerald threatened ready to do something to her.

Bam!

Only to fall unconscious again when something hard hit her head. Her eyes rolling on the back of her head as she fell into another slumber once more.

"You okay La Brava." Gentle asked his partner holding a frying pan, Eri behind him with worry in her eyes.

"I'm...fine." La Brava said. She got the girl off her and stood up. "Just a little shocked is all. The girl reacted pretty badly."

"True. She must have lost someone and was just worried." Gentle said believing this is why the girl attacked. Eri gulping a little, as she felt sympathy for the girl. Knowing what it is like to lose someone. It was old, and faded, but she still remembered her. The one that took care of her before...before she became cursed.

As for Gentle, he just moaned. What was he supposed to do with this girl now. Take care of her? He already had problems taking care of Eri, and having another person would just make things worse in his opinion. Having only enough food for him and La Brava originally, but then had to steal more for Eri.

He didn't hate the girl, but he did kinda wish she would tell him if she had anywhere to go. Unfortunately she said U.A. and some guy called Mirio, the former being gone from the earth and the latter he had no idea about.

He also couldn't just dump her, as even he could tell this girl had problems. As when he once thought of leaving her at a police station, she latched onto him with teary eyes. Yeah...he's a sucker for those.

'_Still, life is getting strange, even for me.' _An entire city being razed, aliens visiting, robot attacks, another city blowing up caused by another city disaster, creatures of darkness running around, crime rising, leftover killer bots, etc, etc, etc!

This was something that should be part of a comic. Not reality!

With a sigh Gentle really wondered what his life was becoming. I mean, he's just some internet glory hog with a need of attention. Being a minor criminal that not even the police cared for. Now he's taking care of a little girl and a big girl all together. Although it did make him wonder...what's next for him?

* * *

**So, do you know the main characters now. If not, I'll say them here and now.**

**Gentle, La Brava, Eri, and Emerald. Those four will be the new main characters for this arc, as they slowly adjust to the aftermath that is this new crazy world. No facing earth ending threats, no solving a horrifying secrets, simply exploring and doing what they can to survive. That's what this story will be about. With of course some appearances of other characters as they also explain what happened. Hope you enjoy, because I'm gonna stop posting for over a week or two to enjoy Thanksgiving. Until next time.**

* * *

"_So what's our next move?"_ Coming from the former city of Vale, there is Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan. The latter of the duo using her physical illusions to communicate to Roman. The two at the moment were inside a penthouse that they...kindly borrowed from a nice man.

As for Roman, he was simply sitting down on a comfy chair with a cigarette. Oh how he missed this. Though looks like me might need to actually answer which sucked. He wanted to relax a little more. Neo though didn't look like she wanted to wait, so he may as well answer.

"Well, aside from sleeping and eating...I got nothing." Now Neo just looked surprised. "Oh don't look at me like that. You know fully well that our lives can't exactly resume like normal."

I mean, the entire city was literally blown up straight to hell. And that was after Brainiac brought it down. Now they were trapped in some place with no money, no contacts, no allies, and no fucking nothing! I mean, they were in another world for crying out loud, so of course this wouldn't be easy.

"On the bright side," Roman looked at the muted television which was showing the news. "At least we don't have to deal with the Grimm." While neither Roman nor Neo understood what was being said or could even read the words on the screen, they could understand the pictures at the least.

On the television, it showed some reporter revealing the ruined city of Vale with Grimm prowling all over, being attacked by men and women in outfits. Huntsmen and Huntresses?

Either way, they had some useful Semblances as they fought back against those creatures of destruction. Though it seemed they had trouble with a few like the Geist and Creeps that popped out of nowhere. Uh, glad he was nowhere near that mess.

Neo then made a few gestures with her hands, and pointed at Roman.

"Yes, I know we have to do something eventually. But _what _can we do?" Roman then told her. "I mean, we don't even speak the same language as these people. Let aside know anything about this city!"

This wasn't some cruddy tv show where a person enters another world, and suddenly they knew how to speak the same language and crap like that! Heck no! If one enters another world, then they may as well be good as dead.

I mean, aside from the language barrier one had nobody to rely on, the lack of knowledge in another world, people who might think you're suspicious, unable to read the words or understand the local currency, etc, etc, etc. So yeah, Roman really had no idea what to do at all.

The frowning Neo though told him otherwise.

"Fiiine." He moaned getting up. "I guess we can go out and do something." At that Neo nodded. After finding this place she had eaten, taken a shower, and got lots of rest. So while she wasn't at one-hundred percent, she was in decent shape as of the moment. Plus, she wanted to get on the move on anyway, this place was starting to smell.

"Just get a bag full of water and junk. And don't forget the money." Roman told her as he began walking to the door, kicking it open which broke the locks. Oh well, someone else could fix that.

Neo gave a salute and went to get the cash and stuffed as many water bottles and snacks as she could. Shame this place had no ice cream, or she would have taken that as well. Of course that was ignoring the fact that they might melt.

"Come on Neo." Roman called her out. "Let's see if we can figure anything out here. Maybe someone that can even speak our language."

Neo grabbed the bag ready to leave. But before she did, she first got some house keys that belonged to this apartment. Quickly she went to the kitchen and placed them down on the counter where the owner of the complex lived. Giving a small wave of goodbye to a garbage can, where one can see some blood around it and a hand sticking out.

**Neo is a killer.**


	12. Final Notice

**NOTICE!**

* * *

**Okay, that's it. I'm just going to say it now, but this story is done. Because I lost all motivation for it when I've been getting PM's from people who keep on saying, 'This should have been a X-Over', 'How come it isn't DC', or crap like that.**

**Yes, I have made mistakes. I won't deny that after chapter 9 I made them. And I'll accept that. But when you get constant whining from people it makes the motivation to continue on dwindle fast. In all honesty, I'd rather NOT do a story if all I'm going to get is this crap. Maybe I'm being immature or something, or maybe I'm making another mistake, but you know what, I don't care. I have to do an 11 hour job, school in the coming months, and other crap. So this story is more or less a lesser priority at the moment.**

**As for those who actually DID like this story, then I apologize. Still, I can at least tell you all how this story would have gone down, so look below and see what would have happened. Granted I'll only put the major details and nothing more.**

* * *

**Arc 1: Emerald being the main focus alongside Gentle, Eri, and La Brava.**

**-Here Emerald would have woken up, confused by what's going on and shocked that Cinder is gone. Gentle showing he understood english since he made videos for viewers. Here Emerald wouldn't trust them much, but stuck with them since she had nowhere else to go.**

**During this time they would travel around doing Gentle's activities, video recording and the like. Learning a bit about the Grimm and sometimes battling them. Even facing off a few heroes here and there. Gentle even saving Mirio who learned Eri is alive and is happy, ready to move on despite not being able to talk to her. But eventually the major conflict would begin when La Brava and Emerald would travel and accidently find a hidden place.**

**Gentle would bring them all along thinking it would be cool, only for them to meet Chisaki who has been 'experimenting' on the otherworlders, will all of them but one (Jaune) dead. The last living one while alive, unresponsive from the torture he's gone through.**

**They would escape as best as they could, but Chisaki recognized Gentle from his videos, knowing he had Eri and tried to kill him. Emerald would save him though as she had slowly grown a bond with him and the others, but would lose her arm.**

**Chisaki wouldn't give up though, and using Jaune's remaining aura along with a strange transfer device he found in the ruined city of Vale, he transferred Jaune's remaining aura into him killing the boy where the experiments combined with the remains of Eri's blood with give him aura, regrow his arms, gain a Semblance (one that allows his power to be used anywhere in his body like his legs), and giving aura to all his remaining men.**

**Here the finale battle between them commenced with Gentle, La Brava, and Emerald all nearly dying. Eri, seeing this, would at first try to run. But after remembering what Izuku and Mirio did for her, and the fact that she came to care for Gentle, Emerald, and La Brava, she turned back and regained the courage to face Chisaki. Using her powers to strip them all of their aura by 'rewinding them' and making Chisaki have no arms again. **

**The place they battled then began crumbling and Gentle was rewinded back to his prime age-a young man in his twenties-with Emerald also getting her arm back and La Brava also turning a bit young-not that it mattered. He then used his quirk to get them all away leaving the villains behind. Chisaki however accidently fell into the sewers with his men not noticing, and while he's alive he's pinned under rubble, has no ability to help, and nobody knowing where he is.**

**Thus the end of Arc 1, with Emerald merley glad she finally had people who cared for her, moving on from Cinder. Mercury having watched a bit and actually helped during the conflict stealthily, secretly glad she's alright and decides to move on himself.**

**During this time All For One has gathered a lot of support for helping people.**

* * *

**Arc 2: Tomura and his League of Villains**

**We go to Tomura and his League, where just like canon they have been training with Gigamachio. The gang fully aware of All For One, and have also been battling the Grimm who have escaped somewhat, and are spread all over Japan-at least in local places.**

**During this, Toga who alongside a few other members, will visit the city whenever they aren't fighting and along the way they meet Roman Torchwick himself who has gotten himself a pair of robotic arms with Neo as usual by his side. **

**A fight breaks out between them and Neo and Toga especially enter a near bloodbath, but by the end of it they become friends due to their love and insanity of killing people. Thus Roman and Neo join the League, and also give them information about the Grimm and the like. Here, the Arc, will have had them facing the remains of Vale later on like Cinder, who at the time is gathering the Grimm who now see her as their current Queen, as Salem is unknown (dead). She won't play a role in this arc, but will simply be seen gathering information while also still searching for the Relic in Beacon.**

**Moving on, during this time the League-excluding Tomura who is still fighting-will also face off against the remaining students of Beacon. Particularly Weiss, a surviving-but highly traumatized-Yang, Fox, Ren and Nora, with possible others. All of them having lived but have their own wounds be it physical or mental. These students having met a few U.A. kids who have also lost a lot like Uraka and Bakugo.**

**The children having heard of the League that are in the city, and since the other heroes are busy with repairing and the Grimm, decide to capture them. However Roman-who had given them all aura-along with the other villains show they are much stronger thanks to the training of facing Gigamachio and while the kids-particularly Bakugo and team CFVY-are tough, they eventually win with Tomura disintegrating Uraka, causing the children to enter a HeroicBSD. By then some of the teachers from U.A. come but by then its to late, some very injured, others just shocked, but overall simply saddened and full of regret.**

**Todorki deciding to train harder under his father, realizing he needed to get stronger. Meanwhile some of the League members have broken out Kurogiri, and then having a small party for his release. They have also gotten much alien equipment which the Doctor gets where he will make new special weapons and possible armor for Gigamachia later on. **

**As for Tomura, he simply keeps fighting slowly glowing stronger.**

* * *

**Arc 3: Meta Liberation Army vs Cinder and Grimm**

**This one will have been focusing on the Liberation Army. Where I would have tried putting down some of Re-Detro's own history of how he came to be, and his current thoughts on revealing the Liberation Army sooner than anticipated. Believing he could use the current state of Japan to his advantage and 'save' the day against the Grimm and ongoing crime happening. Having already gotten a load of technology from Brainiacs remaining machines. Not to mention having captured the helper of Shield with the quirk boosting helmet.**

**He and his men and followers are near ready to begin production of Brainiac's tech, using their vst connections. However, unknown to them Cinder is making her move.**

**During her time in Japan, she now believes Salem to be gone and simply decides to continue on without her. Having busted into Beacon and killed Amber gaining the full power of a Fall Maiden, while fighting the remaining teachers where she kills Port and scars Glynda with a deadly fire ball before escaping with her Grimm.**

**She then decides that she needs a new place to stay, and new followers. Deciding to attack the very city that just happened to be where the Liberation Army is. At this moment she then has all the Grimm at her disposal attack the city, thus beginning the short but deadly war to start.**

**Of course, unlike with Vale, here while many citizens died at first, the moment they realized what was happening the citizens struck and hard. Cinder having not expected the citizens to be tough. Still, the fight isn't entirely a stalemate, and Cinder then summons her newly recent allies she had (forced) contracted with. The Volcano gang and Wild Villains, alongside summoning the more powerful Grimm which includes a dragon.**

**Re-Destro seeing this, has his comrades come and attack them while also giving each of them a weaker but still reliable quirk amplification device. During the battle at least two of his lieutenants would have died, with a third crippled. Yet when that happened, some repaired Brainiac machines with a new look and new allegiance come out with some of the citizens in huge robo armor. Re-Destro then coming out to face Cinder with both ready to clash.**

**Cinder having an advantage most of the time being faster and having her Grimm constantly attacking due to his negative emotions from his quirk, but he tanks all her hits. There he then uses a fully functioning quirk amplification device times his armor and his own will which he uses to unleash a massive super move which promptly kills Cinder who ends up dead. The Grimm, with nobody controlling them, then flee.**

**He does this though ony after a brief exchange of words.**

**With this event, Re-Destro will have used it as media attention and promotion, revealing to Japan and the world that the Meta Liberation Army has returned, and willing to protect their world with his army. Proclaiming for those to join him and giving a perfect speech with many agreeing with it, gaining new followers. Thus a powerful enemy is born and on the rise.**

**At this point in time, Adam also would have gotten his fellow Fang members and while he no longer wants to prove faunus superiority-since the world holds both animal-like people and others-he decides to at least do 'vigilante' work by protecting those who are discriminated against. Blake is still in a coma.**

* * *

**Arc 4: DC.**

**I was going to include them eventually. Moreover how they would have detected an unknown energy in this dimension and would have visited. Sadly I didn't really have much details for this arc at the time. Mostly how it would have been focusing on Luthor and his plans, Japan now recovering thanks to the heroes of their world, Huntsmen, and DC, and the Doctor of All For One finishing a device to help Tomura become stronger while the villain also got full control of Gigamachia.**

**The students themselves also regaining some hope, with one of them being Ruby is alive somehow and some people onboard Brainiac's ship is rising up. Growing a type of resistance at the end, but being careful about it.**

* * *

**Ending:**

**The ending would have been very simple. It would be short and focus on All For One, as he reviewed what had been happening during this past year.**

**Him regaining his strength, the heroes now back and overcoming the hardships, and the rise of new worthy adversaries such as Re-Destro, Luthor, and some villain called Nine who he has heard rumors of rising. But is glad his own protege Tomura is becoming strong and states he's glad he passed on his quirk to him. Also interested in the Doctor who has successfully made new Nomu using Ms Martian and the power of Aura, having also used DNA from a few DC heroes. However, he then laments that he wishes he could hear his brothers voice one last time, and looks to the sky preparing himself as he already could 'see' Brainiac's ship coming down.**

**He and many other forces ready to deliver a type of showdown against Brainiac who has implemented Irken tech, Marvel Tech, and has new machines and even new powers.**

**That's how the series would have ended, with the viewer to decide what happens next.**

* * *

**And that's about it. But who knows, maybe in the future I'll restart the series as a reboot of sorts or something. No idea in all honesty. But if I do, it'll be during my school break like in Summer vacation. Plus after a lot of review of the old one, and see what changes and improvements I can make on. But for now, I'm just stopping because its tiring to make something so long with so little time. So until then, bye.**


End file.
